Um Homem de Familia
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Carter vê sua vida sem rumo e de repente tem a oportunidade de viver por algum tempo a vida que sempre sonhou ter ao lado de Abby. (COMPLETA)
1. Prologo Café e Torta

"**Um Homem de Familia"**

**Autoras: **Buka e Natália

**NOTAS:**

1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.

3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Prologo

Carter termina mais plantão com a sensação de ter cumprido a sua tarefa. Mas ele sabia que não estava bem. Desde de que tudo aconteceu ele começou a se distanciar de todos e viver um mundo isolado. Algumas pessoas tentavam lhe ajudar mas ele sempre fazia com que elas desistissem e se afastassem mais ainda. Foi quando ele começou a beber. As únicas pessoas que se mantiam fieis ao seu lado era Luka, Susan e Abby. Ele não entendia bem o porque deles se preocuparem tanto, já que nem ele estava ligando para o que ele fazia. Ele refletia e não conseguia entender porque todas as pessoas que ele ama tiveram que ir embora de alguma forma. Nunca nada dava certo. Ele sentia que já estava ficando velho e não havia conseguido realizar quase nenhum de seus sonhos. Estava cansado de sofrer, de tentar e falhar sempre. Nenhum amor se consolidou. Aquele que ele sempre apostou, no que ele pôs mais esperanças, ele havia dado um jeito de acabar.E ao vê-la tão feliz, com sua vida encaminhada, com uma carreira belissima pela frente e olhar pra ele, um homem sem perspectivas na vida, que só atraia desgraça, lhe tirava as esperanças de que, quem sabe, algum dia eles voltarem. Voltando de seus pensamentos, Carter percebeu que não havia remédio. Esse seria seu destino. Para sempre? Isso ninguém poderia dizer. Ao puxar a porta da sala dos médicos, deu uma última olhava para dentro do hospital. Essa era a única coisa que lhe restava que ele amava: seu trabalho.

Deu um passo para o lado até esbarrar com alguém. Não poderia ser. Parecia coisa feita. Destino? Talvez. Abby. Ela. Nada poderia deixá-lo mais pra baixo do que um encontro com ela. Ela era resumo de todas as suas burradas. Ela era o troféu que ele deixou de ganhar...Deixou de ganhar pelo milésimo de segundo que o seu coração, tomado pelo rancor por poucos instantes, chegou na frente.

- Oi.- foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Você saindo e eu a vida é injusta!- ela sorriu a ele, ainda com o bom humor que lhe sobrava.

Ele apenas lhe retribuiu com um sorriso tímido, que confessava quão mal ele estava.

- Você está bem?- ela franziu a sobrancelha, percebeu a expressão de tristeza no rosto dele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza disso? – ela insistiu, mas ele manteve a mesma postura só confirmando com gestos. – "timo então... Eu preciso entrar... Mas você sabe, caso você precise de alguém pra conversar, pra sair... É só me chamar.

- Eu chamarei...

- Não se esqueça disso...Café e torta a qualquer hora...

Ele sorriu pra ela e começou a se encaminhar pra saida do hopital.

- Ei, Carter – ele vira pra ver o que ela ainda queria com ele.

- Hum?

- Café e torta, nunca esqueça...- ela sorriu mais uma vez e entrou para trabalhar.

Continua...


	2. Memorias Pelo Caminho

NOTAS:

1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.

3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Café e torta. Isso soou como palavras mágicas em seus ouvidos. Da última vez que ele ouviu isso, daquela mesma boca que ele tanto amava, as coisas não estavam tão ruins. Eles ainda não tinham um relacionamento, mas tinham uma grande amizade. E isso era o essencial para ele.

Caminhou até o jipe, com a cabeça baixa e o pensamento longe. "Por que?" Ele estava se sentindo extremamente culpado naquela noite.

"É tarde", pensou antes de dar partida no carro e ir, lentamente, tomando o rumo de casa. O silêncio. Era um terrível silêncio que queimava seu coração. Por tantas e tantas vezes ele pode contar com o estrondoso sorriso dela. Naquele instante, até mesmo as lágrimas e soluços provenientes daquele corpo soariam como música.

Mas esses seus pensamentos não poderiam mais continuar. Então ele decidiu ligar o rádio para tentar espantar ABBY de seus pensamentos.

Ele tentou sintonizar o rádio quando parou no sinal vermelho. Não havia nada que prestasse tocando. Então deixou numa música em que achava que era Elton John cantando. Muito melancólica...Tentando achar algo que o animasse, foi atrás de algo agitado, algum rock, dance... Então ele sintonizou naquelas rádios de jovens. Mas já era tarde e eles estavam passando um flashback. Ao parar de novo no sinal vermelho, ele viu num outdoor a propaganda de uma loja de roupas femininas. "Será que a Abby esta sabendo dessa promoção? Ela adora essa loja...", ele pensou. Seguindo o seu caminho, passou por um restaurante que eles adoravam ir. Tentando se livrar daquela perseguição aumentou o som do rádio pra ver se a música o faria tirá-la dos pensamentos que já estavam o incomodando. Mas pra que ele fez isso? Começou com a melodia agitada, então ouço a voz cantando "I'm falling even more in love with you... Letting go of all I've held onto... I'm standing here until you make me move... I'm hanging by a moment here with you...."... inconscientemente ele começou a cantarolar a música. Tudo bem, se era o jeito, ele entregava os pontos, hoje era o dia oficial da Abby perseguir todos os seus pensamentos. Carter já não via a hora de chegar em casa para enfim, poder enterrar a sua cabeça num travesseiro e tentar esquecer, por alguns momentos, aquela mulher.

Entrando em seu apartamento, pôs as chaves em cima da mesa da sala e foi a cozinha beber um pouco d´água. Procurando por algo pra comer na despensa, deparou-se com um calendário e reparou na data. Ele sabia que tinha algo importante que ele estava esquecendo. Analisando melhor a data, ele pôde concluir que iriam fazer exatamente dois anos que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Ele ficou paralisado, apenas com o calendário na mão, olhando fixamente para a data. Os pensamentos viajavam a mil por hora, relembrando sua vida com ela. Era difícil demais para se aceitar. Todo aquele amor que ele sentiu e ainda sentia por ela... Ele desistiu. A única coisa que ele tinha a fazer era dormir. Era definitivamente a única maneira dele tirar isso do pensamento.

E foi assim que ele fez.

Ao voltar a si e enxergar a mesma despensa vazia, foi para o quarto, tomou um banho rápido e se deitou. Olhando para o teto, a cama vazia e fria, os pensamentos retornaram. E foi tentando se desvincilhar desses pensamentos que o incomodavam, foi aí que ele adormeceu...

Continua...


	3. Onde estou?

O sol entrava levemente pela janela do quarto demonstrando que já era hora de acordar. Carter ouviu um barulho estranho. Como poderia ele estar ouvindo vozes? Pelo que ele sabia ele morava só... Foi quando ele sentiu a sua cama se mover. Alguém estava pulando nela. Ele abriu os olhos para conferir o que, ou quem, era. Meio atordoado ele viu uma figura pequena sorrindo para ele enquanto ajeitava os seus cabelos castanhos claros levemente cacheados, atras de suas orelhas. Aquela pequena criatura vestia uma camisola rosa, com desenhos da Hello Kitty e falava algumas coisas que ele não entendia. Quem seria aquela menina?

- Pai... você hoje vai me levar pra tomar sorvete? Diz que sim? A mamãe deixou ontem e você prometeu....- dizia a pequena criança, que aparentava ter uns 4 ou 5 anos, deixando Carter ainda mais confuso, por tê-lo chamando de pai.

Por um instante ele pensou que a criança tivesse entrado, não se sabe como, no apartamento errado, mais isso foi negado quando ele notou sua semelhança com alguém, ela possuía uma rosto muito familiar..Os olhos, a boca. Ele ficou pensando, confuso, enquanto a menina pulava sobre ele, tentando fazer com que ele se levantar.

Carter empurrou a menina levemente para trás, deixando-o livre para levantar da cama. Ele ficou um pouco acanhado quando se viu apenas de samba-canção na frente de pequena, que começou a rir instantaneamente.

- Pai.. você tá com um jeito engraçado...

- Pai? Você esta certa de que eu sou o seu pai? Você não está me confundindo com ninguem?

- Desse jeito você fica ainda mais engraçado... espera só um pouco que eu vou contar pra mamãe...- , a menina saiu correndo antes mesmo do Carter conseguir pergunta quem era a mãe daquela menina.

Quando ele se viu só no quarto, decidiu vestir a camisa que estava sob a cadeira e começou a analisar detalhes daquele quarto que, pelo que ele se lembrava, nunca havia estado antes. Ele se abaixou para olhar a foto da pequena menina que a pouco havia estado no quarto e outra foto de um bebê. Dando mais uma olhada viu roupas de mulher espalhadas pelo quarto e a foto de... não podia ser..

- John... você já acordou? Hoje era o seu dia de folga, eu pensava que você iria tirar a manhã pra dormir...- , ela falou carregando um bebê em seus braços com a pequena menina escondida atras de suas pernas.

- Abby? É você? O que você esta fazendo aqui?-, ele falou se aproximando dela.

- Você esta passando bem? Estou te achando um pouco palido...- , ela falou enquanto colocando a mão em sua testa pra sentir a temperatura. - Doente você não está.. ha.. entendi... isso é uma piada né?

- Eu não disse mamãe que o papai tava engraçado hoje? Ele acordou com uma cara, a sra. Tinha que ver

Mamãe? Papai? Nós somos seus pais? Eu não estou entendendo.. o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, onde estou?"Enquanto fazia inúmeras perguntas a si mesmo e a mulher a sua frente, ele tentava, de alguam maneira, entender tudo aquilo.

- Oh, John...Que está havendo? - ela olhou para a menina- Acho que o papai está com uma crise de amnésia...- ela sorriu para ele, passando a mão por seu rosto.- A propósito, John, você pode cuidar de Brad um minuto...eu vou levar Julie para a natação e já voltou para fazer seu café, ok? - ela entregou o menino em seus braços, pegou uma bolsa e saiu pela porta levando a pequena menina consigo.

Continua...


	4. Aparição

Carter olha pro pequeno menino em seus braços que olhava serio pra ele. Aquele menino não devia ter nem um ano. Ele olhou mais uma vez pro menino e analisou bem seus traços, os olhos puxados pareciam os de Abby, o nariz também, mas o resto lembrava muito ele, pelo que se recordava de suas fotos de sua infância. Ele achava que poderia estar pirando, pois já estava acreditando naquela historia maluca de que ele havia tido filhos com Abby. Então decidiu dar uma volta pela casa carregrande o seu suposto filho. Viu por todos os lados fotos das quais ele não lembrava de ter tirado.

"Eu só posso estar muito bêbado, drogado ou algo do gênero. Eu não sei nem mais quem eu sou... o que Abby esta fazendo aqui? Com duas crianças que diz serem minhas? E o mais engraçado é que elas parecem comigo.", Carter perguntou em voz alta, olhando pra uma foto dele com Abby a pequena menina e o bebê no hospital.

"John...", uma voz surgiu atrás dele.

Ele se vira pra conferir se era a pessoa que ele estava relacionando a voz. E fica olhando atônito para aquela imagem. Então ela taca uma bengalada nele pra ver se ele acordava. E ao que parece tinha feito efeito.

"Vó? A sra... o que a sra. Esta fazendo aqui?"

"Pois é.. eu tive que vim dar uma volta por aqui pra cumprir uma missão. Como você andava tão triste, cabisbaixo, vim lhe auxiliar em como prosseguir com a sua vida e lhe mostrar como ela poderá ser se você fizer as escolhas certas.... E que você fez com ela hein?"

"Han? Como assim o que eu fiz?"

"Largar a Abby, uma mulher maravilhosa... e culpa-la por seu irmao ter caido na minha sepultura? E nao me fale que não culpou porque eu lhe conheço muito bem... Voce não sabe o quão engraçado eu achei isso tudo. Eu morri de rir... mas chorei quando voce a deixou..."

"Eu admito... talvez eu a tenha culpado mesmo..."

"E John...Aquela mulher...esse foi o seu maio erro, meu filho. Ter achado que Makemba poderia fazer você esquecer Abby... eu sei que você tentou, tentou muito gostar apenas um pouquinho dela...em vão.No fundo você sempre soube... que a mulher da sua vida foi, é e sempre será essa que acaba de chegar pela prta da sala. Aja normalmente... volto quando puder", e do mesmo modo que ela surgiu, desapareceu no ar como pó.

"Oi amor... e aí? Melhorou da sua aminesia?", ela diz dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios fazendo-o se tremer.

"Sim... Sim... cade a Julie? Já deixou ela na natação?", ele falou algo que se encaixasse naquela história, pois ja que ele estava nela, seria bom vivê-la fielmente.

"Daqui a uma hora vamos pega-la e você vai me deixar no trabalho... você não esqueça que prometeu leva-la mais tarde pra passear... eu vou levar o Brad e deixa-lo na creche pois ele ainda precisa mamar. E as 5 horas você nos pega de volta."

"Mas eu vou ficar sozinho com ela? Voce tem certeza disso?"

"Lógico, Carter...você já fez isso tantas vez... Sua filha está certa, você realmente está muito estranho hoje..." ela disse, passando as mãos carionhosamente pelos cabelos dele.

Continua..


	5. Cai Cai Balão

Eu entro no banheiro do nosso quarto (engraçado, eu já sinto que eu vivo nesse quarto com Abby já há muito tempo) pra tomar um banho demorado antes de deixar Abby no trabalho. Tranco a porta, tiro a minha roupa, coloco cuidadosamente em cima da pia e me dirigo ao box do chuveiro. Lá eu fico alguns minutos parado com a água quente batendo em minhas costas, daí que eu começo a viajar em meus pensamentos. Eu estou vivendo uma vida que é estranha pra mim, mas que eu me sinto totalmente confortavel nela, coincide com aquilo que eu sempre sonhei. Mulher, filhos, casa, profissao... felicidade.. Viajando em meus pensamentos, eu ouço alguém bater na porta. Desligo o chuveiro pra ver quem é, e do outro lado da porta as batidas ficam mais insistes.

- John, John, você esta bem?

Será eu que abro a porta? Não pode ser, ainda não estou preparado pra isso! Não que ela nunca tenha me visto assim, mas...depois de tudo o aconteceu... As batidas começam a ficar mais insistentes e eu acabo soltando um "Ja vou indo". O jeito agora é abrir a porta. Eu olho para o lado e não veho nenhuma toalha, não acredito que esqueci de pegar uma! Eu penso em vestir a minha roupa mas estou tão enxarcado que ela ia achar estranho eu não ter me enxugado... Então eu me aproximo da porta, meio de lado, tentando esconder não sei o quê, destravo a fechadura e coloco a minha cara pra fora. Ela olha pra mim com uma cara estranha, empurra a porta e eu me pego ali, nu na frente dela. Então eu corro e me sento no sanitário na tentativa de não mostrar nem demonstrar nenhuma "emoção" pra ela naquele instante.

Ele sorriu timidamente, não sabendo o que fazer.

-John...?"- ela olhou para ele, esperando alguma reação.

-Quer saber, você esta muito estranho mesmo...eu vou aproveitar eu tomar o meu banho...- e começou a se despir, enquanto eu desviava o olhar, ainda sentado no vaso.

Eu tento não olhar pro chuveiro e ver aquela mulher ali, nua do meu lado... é isso mesmo, tudo aqui só pode ser um sonho. Tento me concentrar em outras coisas pra não passar "vexame" na frente dela.. mas pegando no meu cabelo acabo de me tocar que não havido nem tirado o shampoo todo. Como a curiosidade é mais forte que a minha vontade, eu olho para o lado e vejo ela de perfil, passando a esponja no seu corpo... fico hipnotizado reparando em cada movimento que ela faz. Do modo que ela passa shampoo, como ela desliza o sabonete em sua pele...

- John... acordaaaa...- eu ouço uma voz muito distante tentando entrar em contato comigo. Droga, ela me pegou no flagra..."O que você está esperando? Posso ver que nem terminou seu banho. Você não quer entar aqui não?", ela me fala com aquela cara irresistivel que ela faz quando quer algo.

Continua...


	6. Um Banho Para Recordar

- Eu estava pensando... vendo que o tempo fez você ficar ainda mais maravilhosa... - o que eu estou fazendo? Será que isso é certo?

- É por essas e outras coisas que você só me faz te amar a cada dia mais e mais...- ela fala saindo toda molhada, me dando um beijo de leve e pegando na minha mão. -Vem... eu ainda não mordo... vamos ver se as coisas mudaram ou não com o tempo"

Eu luto um pouco mas acabo cedendo. Se eu não fosse ela poderia desconfiar de algo... tudo está tao maravilhoso entre nós dois, acho melhor ir e ver no que vai dar. Ela me puxa pela mão e eu logo a acompanho entrando, debaixo do chuveiro. Aquilo era algo familiar. Chuveiro, água, desejo. Os dois, sedentos de paixão, naquele quadradinho minúsculo que parecia um campo de futebol quando eles estavam possuído pelo desejo. Ele estava inseguro, tinha de tomar alguma atitude que não fizesse todo seu medo ser percebido por ela.

- Ei!- ela percebeu que ele estava muito controlado.

- O que? - ele acordou.

- Eu estou tão acabada assim?

- Por que?-ele não entendeu.

- Eu estou nua na sua frente, pedindo que você faça amor comigo e você fica me olhando com essa cara?"

- Desculpa...é que eu lembrei de uma coisa- ele disse, abrançando-a a massageando suas costas.

- Do que? - ela o abraçou também, mas ficou curiosa

Ele teve de pensar rápido em algo para não ficar pescando no ar novamente. E no meio de sua busca, ela achou mesmo um fato que o tinha marcado e que ele sempre se lembrava com carinho.

- Eu me lembrei....- ele se separou dela- me lembrei da primeira fez que nós, que nós fizemso isso.

Isso o que?- Abby percebeu que a coisa ia longe e resolveu começar a lavar a cabeça. Pegou o shampoo de camomila, colocou uma porção generosa sobre a mão esquerda e começou a massagear os cabelos.

- A primeira vez que nós transamos no chuveiro..- ele se sentiu envergonhado.

Ela sorriu a lembrança.

- Ah, sim...Memorável.

- Memorável? Gostei do termo...Quer dizer, você gostou?-ele tinha um doce sorriso no olhar.

- Santo Deus! Você ainda me pergunta, Dr.?

Doutor? Será que eu ouvira bem? Ela nunca me tinha chamado assim, pelo menos não na vida de antes. Não sabia que a coisa tinha rendido tanto- a cada segundo, ele se sentia mais confortável com aquela situação. Já que não podia sair dali, o lance era aproveitar ao máximo e extrair a lição de moral de tudo aquilo.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse apenas há alguns meses...nós chegamos do hospital mortos de cansaço. Não tinhamos animo nem de tomar banho. Mas eu te convenci. Finalmente meu porquinho tomou banho comingo...E que banho!!!

Eu acompanho pensamento dela, apenas sinalizando com a cabeça.

- Eu tive tanto medo..- ela encarou o chão.

-Medo?- ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando.

- É...Carter, você sabe.- ela tinha um pouco de receio em falar naquele assunto.

Ele fez uma cara de desintendido.

-Você sempre tomava a iniciativa... mas eu sempre tive medo, afinal nós tínhamos uma relação delicada e nunca tinhamos falado sobre ter um bebê .. até naquele dia...

- Hum... - eu gemo dando sinal pra que ela continuasse.

- Nós estávamos naquele chuveiro afim de descançar, relaxar e dormir...E acabamos tomando uma decisão que mudou a nossa vida."

- Nossa e como mudou..- , eu respondo imediatamente sem ter ideia do que ela estava falando.

- Conversamos tanto e acabamos decidindo transar sem camisinha, deixar as coisas...rolarem.

Carter abriu os olhos instantaneamente. Lembava disso, de todo esse fato. Dessa conversa sobre ter filhos, largar mão dos anti-conceptivos.

- E duas semanas depois...

- Nós terminamos - ele pensou em dizer, com o rosto trsite, mas lembrou-se que estava em outra vida.

- Você me engravidou- ela sorriu, assistiindo o olhar atento e surpreso dele.

- Mas foi você que se permitiu engravidar..."- eu falo passando a mão por seus cabelos.

- Se não fosse pela sua participação Julie não estaria aqui agora..."

- E nós não estariamos aqui hoje.. juntos.. felizes, nesse banheiro- ela me fala sorrindo -... assim que soubemos que estavamos gravidos você decidiu que tinhamos que casar em uma semana.. e entramos em desespero pra arrumar tudo às pressas...

- Eu não podia deixar a minha filha sem uma familia concreta...

- E eu entrei em parfuso, de repente nossa casa se encheu de presentes de Carters de todas as partes do mundo e no casamento foram mais de 500 pessoas... Tem tanta gente naquela filmagem que a gente nem sabe quem é...

- Realmente... minha familia adora aparecer sem ser convidado....- eu preciso ver essa fita urgentemente.. - Hoje a gente podeira rever isso com os nossos filhos.. pra mostrar-lhes como estavamos felizes...

Quando o clima estava começando a ficar mais quente, de repente ela me fala num suspiro de excitação.

- John.. temos que ir... podemos deixar isso pra depois, jajá começa meu plantão e você tem que ir pegar a Julie.- , eu não acredito que logo agora que a coisa estava ficando boa temos que interromper. Ela se afasta de mim, sai do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha e eu vou logo atras insatisfeito.

- Mas hoje a noite a gente volta ao ponto onde paramos.. não se preocupe..- ela me fala sorrindo e tirando a toalha pra se vestir. Eu tremo quando ela me fala isso e também vou escolher algo pra me vestir.

Continua....


	7. Nada como a Rotina

Abby arruma o nosso pequeno filho e o coloca na cadeirinha de tras do carro. Finalmente eu tenho um carro pra familia eabandonei aquele Jipe que eu amava tanto, mas o que sera que eu fiz com ele? Primeiro nós paramos na creche e deixamos o nosso filho lá. Abby me acompanha ate onde Julie esta, ela achava que eu ia deixa-la primeiro mas como eu não tenho a minima ideia de onde ela faz natação e eu inventei que a nossa filha deveria estar com saudades e deviamos nós dois irmos pega-la. Quando chegamos lá eu avisto uma pequena menina vestida com o seu roupão rosa sentada, chupando um pirulito esperando por nós. Quando ela ve nosso carro, Abby acena pra que ela venha e ela sai correndo abrindo a porta e pulando rapidamente no banco de trás.

"Oi querida, como foi tudo?"- Abby pergunta docente. Isso é incrível. Abby sempre falava em como seria um mão horrível, que não levava jeito. Confesso que nunca parei para imaginar como isso seria, mas hoje eu estou extremaente impressionado. Ela é incrível. Atenciosa, dedicada, carinhosa. Eu não imagino mãe melhor para os meus filhos, a mulher que eu nunca deixei de amar.

""tima, mamis...hoje eu aprendi a nadar de costas...é legal, mas entra muito água no nariz..."- ela riu, pondo a mão sobre o nariz de Abby, que agora estava no banco do passageiro, depois de pedir que Carter levasse o carro.

"Pai.. agora você vai me ter que me levar aonde me prometeu..." – ela fala pulando por tras do meu banco e agarrando meu pescoço com suas pequenas mãos.

"Sim claro.. só vamos deixar a mamãe no trabalho e estamos indo."

"Julie.. largue o pescoço de seu pai, você sabe que isso é perigoso, venha se sente.", Abby fala pra ela num tom serio e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

Assim que deixamos Abby no trabalho, Julie sentou-se ao meu lado e eu coloquei o cinto nela, eu sei que não é bom crianças andar no branco da frente mas hoje eu vou abrir uma excessão.

"Sim.. onde você vai querer ir?"

"A de sempre..." – ela me fala rindo e tentando mudar a musica do radio. "Esses Cds que a mamãe ouve me dao muita dor de cabeça.. ela é piradinha..."

A de sempre? Qual será a de sempre? Eu tenho que descobrir isso mas não sei como...

"Julie, que tal nós fazermos uma brincadeira. Eu vou fingir que não sei de nada, e quero ver se você sabe chegar na sorveteria. Você vai ter que me dizer por onde ir...vamos ver se você é uma garota esperta..."- foi a única saída que ele encontrou. Sentiu-se mal por abusar da ingeniudade daquela pequena criança, mas era a única coisa a fazer.

Agradeci a Deus quando ela gostou da brincadeira e começou me guiar. Em poucos minutos nós chegamos chegaram até a Sunday´ e a menina foi logo berrando na minha orelha:

"Ei! Papi´s, consegui!!!"

"Parabéns, bonequinha...você puxou a inteligencia da sua mãe."- ele sorriu a ela, enquanto essa esperava que ele a desamarrasse do cinto.

"Oh, desculpa....me esqueci- ele abriu a trava e abriu a porta pra ela."

"Hoje voce tá uma figura...."- ela murmurou, descendo do carro.

Continua...

O que vocês estão achando? Review! Please!


	8. Sorvete e Situações

Nós nos sentamos numa mesa que ficava bem perto das coberturas e brinquedos.

"Olha pai.. ponto estrategico.. aqui a gente pode pegar quantas coberturas quiser na hora que bem entender..."

"Uau.. que legal..."

"O que os senhores desejam?!" fala a garçonete que se paroxima com um bloco de anotações nas mãos.

"Nós vamos querer um duplo de morango com chocolate e outro duplo de chocolate com menta pro meu pai.. ah e bastante cobertura de caramelo e chocolate nos dois.. por favor" – nossa.. como é engraçado, uma pessoa que eu mal conheço já sabe direitinho o que eu gosto.

Em menos de cinco minutos a garçonete trouxe aquelas gigantescas taças de vidro, com sorteve por tudo o quanto era lado.

"Hunm, que delícia!"- eu assistia a minha pequena garotinha se deliciar só de olhar aquele sorvete.

Nós começamos a devorar aquilo, colocando mais cobertura e biscoitos. Em poucos minutos, tudo aquilo desapareceu. Eu parecia uma criança, lambuzado de sorvete. Duda não esava diferente, tinha sorteve até na testa. Eu pego um guardanato e tento tirar um pouco da sujeira, ou eu sei que Abby me mataria.

"Paiê..."- ela me chama cantado.

"Diga"- eu falo e faço um sinal pedindo pela conta.

"Pai.. eu estou apertada.. preciso ir ao banheiro.." ela anuncia com as duas mãos entre as pernas.

"Tudo bem... pode ir..", eu falo pra ela passando a mão em seu cabelo mas ela continua parada na minha frente.

"O que você esta fazendo sentado ai? É pra me acompanhar.. eu ainda não consigo fazer tudo sozinha..."

"Ah.. tah certo.. então vamos..", então eu a coloco no colo e a levo até o banheiro. Eu a coloco no chão e espero ela entrar pra se ajeitar.

"Vamos pai..", ela fala me puxando pela mão e me fazendoo entrar no banheiro de mulheres. Ela continua me puxando, aind abem que aqui esta vazio. Então ela tira o roupão me da pra segurar e me pede pra esperar um pouco. Eu fico lá em pé segurando sua bolsa e sua roupa, parecendo um varal torcendo pra que ninguem entre.

"Vem.. pode entrar..", ela anuncia de repente. Eu abro a porta e percebo que ela me chamou pra ajuda-la. Eu fico sem saber o que fazer. Coloco tudo no chao pra ajuda-la? Ou mando que ela se vire só? Então opto por colocar tudo no chão com cuidado e a ajudo a dar descarga enquanto ela se levanta e abre a bolsa dela procurando por algo. Ela tira uma roupa de lá e me entrega pra segurar. Então sobe no sanitario e fica de pé me encarando esperando por algo. Então eu entro em ação e tiro a parte de cima de seu biquini e visto a calcinha e sua roupa. Ela desce e se senta colocando a sua chinela no pé. Isso pra mim é tão estranho... a até pouco tempo atras eu nem sabia cuidar de mim direito e agora tenho que ser resposavel por outras pessoas com o dobro de atenção possivel.

Continua...


	9. A Procura de Abby

Consegui. Acho que me saí bem pra um pai de primeira viagem. Passei o maior sufoco, mas dei conta do recado. Agora vem a parte dois. Chegar em casa, família reunida.

Tenho 2 pessoas a mais para deixarem com medo de ser descoberto. Se bem que aquela baixinha vale por duas e bem mais. Ela é muito esperta. Tão esperta que enquanto eu penso isso, ela está a me encarar sem parar.

Ao longe dos meus pensamentos eu escuto um som estridente, mas não consigo deini-lo. Vejo a pequena se levantar do sofá e ir até a bancada da cozinha,onde fica o telefone.

- Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! É a mamãe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- eu a ouço gritar e "acordo" para atender Abby.

Eu escuto atentamente as palvras dela, que pede que eu vá buscá-la. Eu agradeço a Deus por trabalhar no County e saber onde é. Então eu pego as chaves do carro que deixei em cima da mesa da cozinha enquanto espero que Julie se calce. Quando olho pro lado ela esta vindo correndo e se agarra na minha perna com toda força

Ah!!!! Te peguei!!! – eu sorrio pra ela e pego sua mão e nos encaminhamos ao carro.

Pai.. posso escolher o Cd??

Claro.. o que quiser...

Ela se senta no banco da frente e pega a caixa de cds que fica no porta luvas. Ela passa todos com uma cara de desinteresse e pega um que tem escrito "De John Para Julie, a pequena menina do papai".

Esse é o nosso Cd.. se lembra?

Ah claro... – eu tenho disfarçar saber o que era aquilo fingindo que estou me concentrando no trânsito. Mas de repente eu começo a perceber as vozes que estão cantando e olho pra ela que cantarola baixinho uma canção que eu amo.

Isso sim que é musica – ela fala concentrada em cantar a letra.

Eu a olho espantado. Essa menina tem realmente só uns 5 anos?

Eu que pedi pra você gravar essas musicas pra mim.. – ela fala sorrindo. - Mamãe até ri quando eu falo que ela nao tem gosto musical refinado e diz que eu puxei a familia do meu pai. Sabe.. eu pelo menos espero que o Brad goste das coisas que a mamae ouve pra ela nao ficar triste... ela pod epensar que eu sou gosto de voce.. mas eu amo os dois... igualzinho..

Eu estava amando aquela vida. Como aquilo era bom. Sentir uma família ao meu redor, pessoas que me amam, que dependende de mim. E aquela menina....Ela me conquistava a cada segundo. Era tão esperta...tão fofa. Lembrava tanto a Abby, tanto no aspecto físico como no jeito de ser. Direta, hilária. Linda. Perfeita.

Foi no meio desses pensamentos que eu cheguei até a porta do County. Esperava ver Abby na porta, mas para meu desespero, ela não estava. Pensei em ligar no celular, mas...Quem sabe se ainda seria o mesmo? Provavelmente não. Não tive escolha.

Ei, Julie..Por que vc não vai até la dentro chamar a mamãe?- eu disse num tom amigável, rezando para que ela fosse e eu não tivesse de descer e enfrentar mais um obstáculo: o povo do County.

Você está louco? - ela sorriu, abaixando o som- se mamãe me pega sozinha andando por aqui, ela te mata!- ela sorriu, esperando que eu a desamarrasse do cinto.

Então nós descemos do carro e eu a coloco no braço pra que ela não se perca de mim. Eu quase me benzi antes de entrar, mas agora o que tiver que acontecer ai dentro vai acontecer. Quem será que ainda esta trabalhando aí?! Bom... eu entro pela porta principal e dou um giro parado pra ver se a avisto. Logo de cara vejo que Frank ainda esta parado da recepção comendo donuts.

Você esta vendo a mamãe? – eu lhe pergunto.

Não.. mas o tio Frank deve saber... – Tio Frank?! – Vamos perguntar a ele..

Era o jeito entrar e sai procurando por Abby. o hospital parece qu enão mudou muito e vai ser mais facil procura-la. Eu coloco Julie no chão e me dirijo ate Frank.

Você viu Abby por ai?

Se nem você sabe da vida da sua mulher, eu que vou saber? – ele continua o memso de sempre.

Obrigada pela ajuda... – eu falo com vontade de lhe dar um murro.

Oi tio Frank!!!! – Julie fala gritando e pulando nos seus braços.

Oi linda.. você via querer um donnut?

Tem de morango?

Claro... Hum.. Até mais.. e obrigada.. vamos pai.. a mamae deve ta costurando alguem.

Continua..

* * *

Notas: Poxa.. ninguem dá review... assim a gente não sabe como esta a fic. Custa dá uma "reviewzadazinha"? rs...


	10. Cadê Brad!

"Costurando alguém". Deus! Essa menina é demais!Nem eu mesmo falo isso, isso é coisa da Abby. Ela tem mesmo muito da Abby...Bom, mas vamos parar de babare tentar achar aquela mulher, antes que eu entre em apuros por aqui.

- Mami´s!- eu a ouço berrar, avistando Abby dentro da sala de Trauma. Ela sabe que não pode entrar lá, e é incrível comos e comporta. Ela apenas olha com os olhos brilhando de felicade para cima, tentando ver Abby melhor. Posso até ver o impulso que ela dá, ficando nas pontas dos pés.

Percebo que Abby está bastante ocupada, então eu tento chamar a atenção dela, para que não se frustre. Eu começo a fazer gestos tentando falar que vou ficar no carro esperando, mas acho que ela não esta entendendo.

- Pai? Voce esta ficando louco?

- Porque?!

- Isso seria mimica?

- Sim.. estou tentando falar com sua mae que estamos la fora lhe esperando...

- Não parece.. isso parece mais que você esta com dor de barriga se contorcendo – ela me fala rindo.

- Ah.. voce acha isso engraçado?

- Humrum...

- É porque você nunca brincou de mimica comigo.. sou o mestre.

- Nós brincamos de mimica sempre pai... – ela me fala olhando seriamente.

- Ah, sim- eu me atrapalho todo- Mas..digo, de verdade...Hoje eu vou te mostrar como fazer uma bela mímica mocinha.

- Ok...- ela não parece muito convncida, mas aceita e me dá a mão, para que possamos ir para o carro.

No caminho, eu tento olhar para todos os cantos e todas as pessoas que passam por mim, para que eu possa me acostumar. Nada parecia muito diferente. Alguns estudante novos, mas isso o County já estava acostumado a recber.

Mas é um jovem vestido num jaleco branco que me chama a atenção. Ele parecia vir em nossa direção, sorrindo. E o pior: Julie sorria de volta e ficava agitada, conforme ele ficava mais perto.

- Olá Dr. Carter? – eu lhe dou um sorriso e Julie corre pros seus braços.

- Oi...

- Trabalhando hoje? Pensava que hoje voê estava livre.

- E estou.. vim pegar a Abby...

- Como sempre.. cuidando da mulher.

- Sabia que hoje eu e o papai fomos tomar sorvete?

- Nossa! Que legal! Voce tomou que sabores?

- Os de sempre...!!

- Morango e chocolate?

Eu fico olhando adimirado. Como pode um residente? Saber mais da minha filha do que eu.??..

- Vamos Julie... vamos esperar pela mamãe no carro.

- Ah... – ela desce do colo do medico. – Tchau Roger... foi bom revê-lo.. depois eu volto aqui e a gente pode brincar mais.

- Tchau Dr. Carter, até amanhã de manhã. – eu tenho plantão amanhã? Bom saber... eu já ia levar um bronca da Weaver... e por falar nisso.. sera que ela continua sendo a Chefe aqui? Em meio a esses pensamentos, nós voltamos para o carro. Deixo Julie já no banco de trás com o cinto para facilitar as coisas. Sento no banco do motorista e ligo o som novamente , voltando com o CD anterior.

Será que a mamãe vai demorar?- eu olho pelo pelo retrovisor e vejo que ela está coçando os olhos. Isso DEVE indicar que ela está com sono.

- Não sei, meu bem- pela 1a vez eu conseigo chamá-la assim, sem medo- mas eu prometo que logo chegaremos em casa...é so o tempo da mamãe chegar...

- Temos que pegar o Brad!- ela grita, indo para o meio dos bancos.

- É...- nossa, eu quase me esqueço!- depois de pegarmos o Brad.

- Mas a creche dele fecha daqui a pouco... nos precisamos pegar ele agora!!!

- E a mamãe?

- Deixa um recado no bip dela.. ela espera.. porque senão eles trancam lá e deixam ele sozinho.. ele vai ficar com medo... – ela fala com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eles não fazem isso não linda... se você quiser a gente pega ele primeiro...

- Por favor.. eu não quero que roubem meu irmão...

- Calma.. estamos indo então... – eu ligo o carro e saio em direção a creche de Brad. Espero que eu ainda lembre o caminho.

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Obrigada **Proffy **pela review, é por essas e outras que nós dá incentivo pra continuar! E Continuem Revisando!! )


	11. Qual deles sera Brad?

Crechê Criança Feliz. Pelo menos o nome eu me recordo. Eu avisei pra Abby que ainda estava no trauma e nos dirigimos para lá. Julie ficou o caminho todo nervosa perguntando se ele ia ser levado embora, se ele ia poder viver só, se ele ia saber se trocar, como ele ia mamar sem a mãe dele... e eu, pra acalma-la, achei no carro um pirulito e lhe dei. Nós chegamos lá em 5 minutos.. vi de longe a placa gigante, bendita placa, e essa fachada azul cheia de crianças pintadas é inconfundivel. Eu desço do carro com Julie no colo e saio andando desnorteado pela creche. Eu vou seguindo por um corredor e tem duas saidas: esquerda e direita. Pra onde eu sigo agora?

"Ali pai, ali é onde ele fica.. aquela é a moça que cuida dele!" – diz Julie apontando pro meu lado esquerdo.

Ainda bem que eu "gerei" essa criança tão inteligente. Eu agradeço por isso. Viramos para a esquerda e fiquei um pouco sem jeito diante da moça loira na minha frente.

"Boa tarde, Dr. Carter. Chegou cedo hoje...Sem muitos doente hoje?"- ela me perguntou, simpática.

"Felizmente nenhum.. hoje foi meu dia de folga... e eu fiquei responsável pra cuidar das crianças"

"Tomamos sorvete hoje!!!" – Julie fala empolgada. Acho que ela gosta mesmo de sorvete, ela já espalhou pra metade da cidade isso...

"Poxa.. que legal Julie.. mas você sabe que não pode tomar muito pra não ficar doentinha né?"

"Papai cuida de mim..." – ela fala passando a mão no meu rosto.

"Hum.. cadê meu filho?!" – eu pergunto ansioso pra ir pegar Abby no trabalho.

"Estão terminando de vesti-lo.. mas se o senhor quiser, pode entrar pra pega-lo..."

"Ah Claro.. obrigado..." eu a sigo até uma sala onde umas moças estão com cerca de uns 8 bebês. Eu olho ao redor sem saber direito qual é meu filho... afinal eu não passei muito tempo com ele.

Essa sensação é horrível, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Eu olho para Julie, com a esperança de que ela me ajudará novamente, mas ela não apresenta nenhum sinal disso. Eu alterno meus olhares entre ela e os bebês chorando. Todos parece ter um rosto igual, e todos estão com aquela bocas enormes, berrando. Nossa, isso me dá mal estar.

"Noooooooossa!"- eu ouço Julie gritar, apontando para um dos bebês, mas eu não vejo qual.

"Que foi docinho?"- eu digo, observando os movimentos dela, afim de ter alguma noção de qual dos bebês eu devo pegar.

"Esse macacão verde que colocaram no Brad...mamãe já disse mil vezes que odeia esse macacão! Essas moças teimam em colocar ele no Brad..."

Oh, Graças a Deus! Uma luz! macacão verde! Tento olhar para os oito bebês e finalmente acho um de macacão verde. Ah, essa não, na verdade eu acho dois! Qual deles será?? Eu me aproximo um pouco mais e fico olhando as caracteristicas do bebês. Ele deve se parecer com algum de nós. Um tem o cabelo loiro.. e o outro castanho claro.. mas isso não diz nada. Nariz.. nenhum deles tem um nariz parecido com o meu... que droga.. então observo os olhos. Um deles esta serio olhando pro nada e outro esta sorrindo e segurando uma bolinha de basquete. Eu acho que é esse... me aproximo mais, colocando Julie no chão e segurando a sua mão. Eu olho pra ela e pro bebê e posso ver alguma semelhança. Então eu me vou até o bebê que estava segurando a bola. Quando eu estendo meu braço pra pega-lo vejo que minha filha e a moça loira que estava conosco fica me olhando com uma cara seria. Ops.. acho que peguei o filho errado.

"Eu só estava querendo ver o sapatinho dele.. achei muito lindo... acho que vou comprar um desses pro Brad."

"Pai.. ele já tem um desses.. vocês compraram pra ele a umas duas semanas atras"

"Mas não dessa cor..." – eu falo tentando sair daquela encrenca.

"Foi dessa cor..." – ela solta a minha mão e vai até Brad. Mexe na bolsa dele e pega o sapato igual ao do outro bebê.

"Tá vendo?"

"Ah, sim....desculpa...podia jurar que era um pouco mais escuro.."- eu respondo, atrapalhado e morrendo de vergonha.

"Paaaai, paaaai, você está muito louco hoje"- eu a vejo dizer, num sorriso divertido, olhando para Brad e dizendo algo para ele.

- Vamos, então?!- eu proponho, resolvendo não tocar mais no assunto- Mamãe não deve estar muito feliz em nos esperar tanto.

- Vamos, sim...- ela responde, enquanto eu pego Brad no colo, ponho a mala dele sobre os ombros e a escuto gritos.

- Tchaaaaaaaau, Jeniffer, até amanhã.

- Tchau, Julie, mande um beijo pra sua mãe- eu pusd ouvir a mulher loira falando, olhando para mim.

Eu aceno com a cabeça e voltamos para o carro.

Bom, vamos logo pegar a sua mãe...- eu ponho a cadeira de Brad no banco de trás e passo o cinto, assim como faço com Julie.

E depois vamos jantar pizza! – Julie grita.

Espere por sua mãe e a gente decide direitinho o que vamos fazer.

Continua...


	12. E agora? O que eu faço?

Eu chego no hospital e felizmente Abby já esta sentada esperando que eu chegasse. Eu buzino e Julie grita desesperadamente pra sua mãe assustando o seu irmão que começa a chorar.

"Oi amor" – ela fala me dando um beijo.

"Oi maaaaaaaaaae!" – Julie grita mais alto ainda.

"Oi linda.. faz um favor.. coloca a chupeta no Brad pra ver se ele se acalma um pouco..."

Eu vejo pelo retrovisor ela colocando a chupeta e passando a mão no cabelo dele falando que tudo ia ficar bem. Até que ele se acalma.

"Como foi o seu dia..?" – ela me pergunta. Mas eu não respondo. Ainda estou em transe observando a minha nova familia.

"John?"

"Ah.. desculpe... foi otimo... eu e Julie..."

"Mãe você não sabe! – ela fala pulando no pescoço de Abby, acho que já esra pra eu estar acostumado tambem com isso. – Eu tomei sorvete duplo!!!!"

"Nossa.. que legal Julie! Da proxima vez vamos todos nós tomarmos sorvete..." Abby fala pra mim sorrindo e passando a mão na minha perna.

Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia ela continuar passando a mão aí, então eu tento puxar algum assunto que desvie sua atenção do meu corpo.

- Eu...- mas quando eu começo a falar, ela me interrompe.

- Nossa! Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, jantar, ficar com os meus bebês- nesse momento ela olha para trás e mexe no pezinho de Brad- tomar um banho e dormir- e nesse momento EU sou o alvo dos seus olhares. Não sei porque,mas acho que aquele é um olhar provocador. Ela me encara de um jeito, fixando os olhos nos meus olhos,como se quisesse dizer algo. Deus! Aquilo me enlouquece. Mesmo preocupado com o trânsito, e todos aqueles carros passando em alta velocidade na nossa frente, eu não posso deixar de nota-la. Aquela bata branca, naquela pele bronzeadada que ela estava...aquela calça jeans agarrada...oh, Deus! Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo. Mas, como sempre, Julie interrompe meus pensamentos.

"Mãe.. eu tava pensando que nos iamos jantar fora hoje... – ela fala com uam voz de decepção.

"Não vai dar linda.. eu estou muito cansada.. mas a gente pode pedir qualquer coisa pelo telefone...

"Qualquer coisa??????

"Claro... você escolhe..

"Hum.. então vou pedir... o que você quer pai?

"Pra mim qualquer coisa esta otimo.

"Então.. podiamos tomar sorvete!

- Não, filha...eu estou falando comida de verdade....- Abby rodou os olhos.

- Mas você disse qualquer coisa, e eu quero sorvete!!!- eu escuto a menina dizer num tom mais alto.

- Juliene! Eu já disse que sorvete no jantar, não!- eu vejo Abby ficar séria. E é bom saber que o nome todo dela é Juliene. Bonito nome...será que tem mais algum? Preciso arranjar um modo de descobrir.- E além do mais, você já tomou muito sorteve. Isso faz mal!

- Mas eu queeeeeeeeeeeeeeero, mãe! Paiê! Pede pra ela vai!- eu olho pelo retrovisor e vejo aquele rostinho triste pedindo ajuda.

- Pára com isso, Julie! Já disse que não! E pare de gritar, vai acordar seu irmão...- eu fico numa situação constrangedora, mas por outro lado é linda. É linda a cena de ver Abby agir como mãe, pulso forte. Eu nunca esperaria isso dela.

- Mas mãe... – então ela começa a chorar semtada no canto segurando a bolsa do irmão dela.

- Julie.. ouça o que sua mãe esta lhe falando. É pro seu bem. Você já tomou muito sorvete hoje e faz mal. Você pode ficar doente e quem vai ter trabalho pra cuidar de você somos nós... – eu falo interrompendo o silêncio tentando melhorar o clima – Hum.. que tal se eu pedir sanduiche pra jantar?

- È.. pode ser.. – ela fala enxugando as lagrimas de seus olhos e pulando de novo agarrando meu pescoço – Eu posso comer tambem batata frita?

Eu olho pra Abby esperando alguma confirmação e ela sorri.

- Pode sim.. mas só hoje.. amanhã você vai comer comida decente.

Ela me da um beijo e eu posso ver os pulos de alegria que ela esta dando. É impressionante como criança muda de humor de uma hora pra outra. Abby volta a pegar na minha coxa e fala baixinho: - Obrigada John.. não sei de quem essa menina puxou esse desejo de comer sorvete.

- Eu olho pra ela encucado e lhe falo: - De você querida...

Mais alguns quarteirões e eu penso ter avistado a minha casa. Minha suspeita se confirma quando vejo Abby pedindo a Julie que coloque a blusa e começa a ajeitar as coisas. Quando eu estaciono o carro, Abby desce rapidaente para abrir a porta para Julie ( Eu costuma fazer isso para ela quando nós namorávamos) e vai em direção a cadeirinha para desamarrálo.

Eu fico dividido em ajudá-la e abrir a porta. Mas minha dúvida termina quando pede que abra logo a porta, avista Julie trançando as pernas.

- Ela quer fazer xixi...- ela disse num tom baixo, com metade do corpo dentro do carro.

Então eu abro a porta e ela corre para o andar de cima. Volto para ajudar Abby, mas ela já está atrás de mim, com Brad num braço e a mala dele em outro.

- Deixa que eu fico com ele...vai tomar um banho...- eu digo, sentindo todo o cansaço dela.

- Oh, Deus...obrigada- ela me passa o bebê e eu a vejo subindo as escada, colocando a mão direta sobre a coluna.

- Julie! Fique aí que eu já vou te dar banho...- ela muda o caminho e acaba entrando no quarto de Julie.

E agora? O que eu faço? O Bebê fica me encarando com os olhinhos verdes dele. Deve ter puxado aos do Eric... eu fico olhando pra ele, mas ele começa a fazer cara de quem vai abrir o berreiro. Então eu começo a balança-lo, andar de um lado pro outro, mostrar brinquedo, até que ele se acalma um pouco. Eu subo as escadas pra leva-lo ao seu quarto e coloca-lo no cercado, mas chegando lá eu sinto um cheiro horrivel. Eu o deixo no cercado e saio procurando de onde vem aquele cheiro. Olho embaixo da cadeira, entre os brinquedos e nada. então eu me aproximo do bebê e sinto que o cheiro vem dele. Só me faltava essa. Eu olho pra atras pra ver se Abby estava lá mas ela deve estar dado um banho em Julie. Então o jeito vai seu eu mesmo troca-lo. Eu o pego e coloco em cima do trocador tirando com cuidado aquele macacão verde quase limão. Quem sera que comprou isso? Ele continua me encarando e pra evitar qualquer desespero lhe dou um chocalho pra ele balançar. Eu tiro a fralda e com certeza o cheiro vem dali, eu começo sentir o meu estomago embrulhar e me afasto um pouco evitando sentir aquele odor. Eu tiro a fralda suja com cuidado e o bebê começa a rir alto. Qual a graça? Eu passo a mão na sua barriga na tentativa de lhe fazer cocegas e ele me da um chute quando esta se contorcendo. Então eu decido voltar ao que estava fazendo. Lhe limpo, passo pomada, lenço umedecido tudo que tem em cima da bancada e quando eu estou terminando de lhe trocar sinto alguem agarrando a minha perna.

Continua


	13. Dias! Quantos dias?

- Bom trabalho, meu filho- eu escuto uma voz distante dizer. Eu viro e confirmo meus pensamentos. Minha avó de novo.

- Vovó! Que bom ver a senhora- eu tento abraçá-la, mas ela recua.

- Controle-se...eu sou fruto da sua imaginação. Só vim para lhe dizer que apesar dos pesares, você está se saindo muito bem. Muito bem mesmo. Está me surpeendendo.

- Nossa, isso tudo é demais pra mim.. Eu estou completamente perdido...mas...Deus, isso é muito bom! Eu amo tudo o que tem dentro dessa casa...

- Principalmente as pessoas, eu diria...- ela me volta, num tom de gozação.

- É...eu amo cada parte dessa casa, cada pedaço dessas pessoas. Essa menina. Essa menina...ela é linda, ela é perfeita. Inteligente, viva. Ela me sente.

Eu vejo a cabeça dela balançar, concordando com o que digo sobre Julie.

- E esse garotinho aqui- eu olho para Brad, que está com o olhar parado num ponto no teto, mas mesmo assim sorrindo- ele é uma graça...ele se comunica comigo, sem mesmo poder falar. Ele tem muito de mim quando era pequeno...muito mesmo.

O silêncio veio tão rápido quanto se foi.

Acho que está faltando alguém....- ela disse, olhando para um porta-retrado com uma foto de Abby. Ela esta extremamente linda naquela foto. Linda pra não dizer gostosa. No meio de algumas árvores, com uma blusa preta, óculos de sol na testa. Gostosa, é a única palavra.

- Não tenho muito o que dizer. Ela é...perfeita!- eu sinto algumas lágrimas querendo molhar meu rosto- ela é tudo...Tudo na minha vida, ou seja lá o que for isso que estou vivendo...Deus! Como eu pude deixá-la escapar. Ela é uma mãe maravilhosa, uma esposa dedicada, trabalhadora. E mesmo que não fosse nada disso, ela é a melhor, porque é a mulher que eu amo...

-John!- ela abriu um enorme sorriso- esse é o motivo disso tudo. Algué tinha de fazer você enxergar tudo isso que acabou de me dizer.

De repente um medo me bateu. Seria aquele o final de tudo? Não! Não podia! Eu queria mais! Eu estava amanda e curtindo tudo aquilo.

- Você ainda terá alguns dias para refletir sobre tudo isso....aproveite.

- Dias?! Quantos dias...?

A imagem dela foi sumindo lentamente e num piscar mais longo de olhos, ela havia desaparecido. Eu ainda fico parado naquela posição. Eu não havia me tocado que estava vivendo uma vida que não é minha. Eu queria tanto que tudo aquilo fosse real, eu precisava desfrutar cada momento com aquela familia.

Continua...


	14. Sera que eu aguento?

- Pai? – eu ouço Julie falar parada na porta do quarto.

- Oi amor...

- O que você estava pensando?

- Nada importante... porque?

- Nada.. – ela fala se aproximando – você pediu o sanduiche?

- Ainda não linda... - Nossa.. eu havia esquecido completamente. – Eu estava esperando que você saisse do banho pra poder pedir. – ela esboça um sorriso e agarra minha calça.

- Vem então.. eu estou com fome... – ela fala puxando minha calça.

- Já estou indo, deixa eu colocar seu irmão aqui. Sua mãe ja saiu do banho?

- Não.. ela foi agora pro quarto de vocês..

Eu me sento com Julie e nós pedimos tres sanduiches com batatas fritas. Então eu a deixo no seu quarto vendo desenho animado e vou ate meu quarto na desculpa de que eu tambem ia tomar banho. Mas na verdade, eu queria reve-la.

Eu entro no quarto e escuto o som do chuveiro. A roupa que ela usaria dobrada em cima da cama: uma calça preta e um suéter da mesma cor. O conjunto de calcinha estava perto, também dobrados. Desde quando ela é organizada?

Então eu sigo em frente e me sento aos pés da cama. Num impulso eu olho para a cama e num pensamento ousado, eu começo a imaginar o que Abby e eu teríamos feito nessa cama. Oh, Deus! Sexo! Há quanto tempo eu não tenho isso...Bom, não é TANTo tempo assim, mas para um homem....Desde que Kem se foi, eu nunca mais ousei tocar uma mulher. Vontade foi o que não faltou.

Quando eu me desliguei um pouco de Kem e voltei a olhar Abby com outros olhos, meus hormônios foram meus inimigos. Eu parecia um adolescente ridículo, querendo provar sua masculunidade, perder e tirar a virgindade de alguma garota. Eu parecia um idiota.

Mas agora era real. "Real", eu digo. Eu sinto minha respiração pegar na garganta e meu coração disparar quando eu vejo a porta se abrindo e ela saindo enrolada em uma toalha. Como ela é linda! O cabelo molhado caindo pelo rosto, o cheiro daquele xampu de camomila que ela sempre usou (pelo menos isso não tinha mudado). Ela sorri e vem andando em minha direção.

Continua.......


	15. Tudo bem, Fica pra mais tarde

- Ta fazendo o que ai sentado?

- Ah.. estava esperando você terminar seu banho...

- Porque você não entrou?! – ela fala mexendo na roupa que havia separado.

- Eu cheguei a pouco tempo... ai pensei em esperar.. depois eu lhe incomodava...

- Mas você sabe que nunca me incomoda – quando ela fala isso deixa a toalha cair no chão. Eu não posso evitar e fico olhando pro seu corpo nu ali, na minha frente, a poucos centimetros de distancia. Quando eu vou falar que estava indo tomar banho ela toma a palavra.

- Como foi o seu dia?

Meu Deus.. acho que vou pirar se ela não se vestir logo. Ela esta andando so de calcinha pelo quarto e pegando alguns cremes pra passar no seu corpo.

- Bom... – foi só o que eu consigo lhe falar. – E o seu?

- Cansativo...acho que nunca atendi tanto pacientes como hoje....pecientes esquisitos...

- Esquisitos?- eu lhe questiono.

- É...não sei...cada uma que esse povo faz, cada encrenca que se mete-ela começa a pegar um creme cheiroso e passar nas pernas.

- Pois é...cada um mesmo- eu preciso parar de olhá-la. Eu PRECISO! eu já posso sentir o meu corpo dando os primeiros sinais de que aquilo é muito pra mim.

- Passa creme nas minhas costas?- ela me entende o tudo, e se deita na cama.

Nas costas também?!??!?!! Poxa vida! Desde quando ela é tão...vaidosa? Eu não tenho escolha. Vou um pouco mais pra dentro da cama e ponho um pouco do creme nas costas dela...

- Carter!!! Tá gelado!!! Esquenta, né?- ela me diz num sorriso, arrepiando-se inteira.

- Descuulpa...- eu não posso conter meu sorriso.

De repente eu assisto a uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- Cadê o Brad?!?!

- No cercado brincando. Não se preocupe, eu acabei de troca-lo e na creche ele tinha acabado de comer...

- Otimo... – eu continuo massageando as suas costas – Desce mais um pouco.. aí... – ela suspira quando eu faço movimentos mais fortes. Depois de um tempo ela se levanta e quando eu penso que ela vai terminar de se trocar ela senta no meu colo.

- Hoje eu morri de saudades suas.. – ela me fala sussurando no meu ouvido. E eu abro um sorriso enorme.

- Eu também. – então ela se aproxima me da um beijo e eu vou a colocando na cama, passando minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, aproveitando pra tocar cada pedaço dele e matar o meu desejo de fazer amor. Nós continuamos nos beijando, quando eu sinto que estou começando a ficar mais animado....

- John... – ela sussura no meu ouvido e eu continuo a lhe beijar – A Julie pode entrar a qualquer momento.

- Quer dizer que você me provocae e depois foge?- eu a olho intrigado.

- Não...mas é que...as crianças estão acordadas, né?- ela saiu de cima de mim, mas eu ainda tento impedi-la com os meus braços segurando sua cintura.

Crianças...Nessas horas eu sinto saudades de não tê-las.

- Mas...- eu ainda procura argumentos para não deixá-la ir. Eu não precisava ir exatamente até o fim, mas uns amassos não seriam nada ruins.

- Manhê!!!!!!- eu ouço Julie entrando no quarto a toda.

Eu disse....não disse?- ela me olha, me reprimindo- Diga, filha, o que você quer?

- Eu tô com fome!

Nesse instante, ouvimos a campainha tocar.

- Pronto, chegou. Eu vou terminar de me arrumar enquanto vocês podem ir pegando o lanche. desço num minuto...

Eu me levanto olhando pra ela com cara de inconformado e ela solta um beijo. Tudo bem.. fica pra mais tarde.

Continua...


	16. Questionamentos

Eu pego a carteira que esta em cima da mesa da sala, abro a porta, pago a conta e coloco a comida em cima da mesa. Julie vem correndo e pula em cima das minhas costas implorando para que eu ajeitasse logo tudo.

- Espere a sua mãe só um minuto. Enquanto isso me ajude aqui com as coisas... – eu abro a geladeira procurando pela maionese e o catchup, pelo menos isso eu sei que acho. Os copos estão bem na minha frente, pego o guardanapo e coloco tudo em cima da mesa da cozinha. – O que você vai querer pra beber Julie?

- Qualquer coisa... um suco de laranja?

- Tudo bem.. vou procurar pra nós... – eu olho na geladeira mas não acho nenhum suco pronto, vou ate a despensa e também não vejo.. só o que acho sãoo as laranjas. Então eu as pego e vou espremer na tentativa que isso dê um suco bom.

Assim que termino de esperemer as laranjas, eu já posso ver Julie vindo com uma jarra. Eu não vou nem falar nada, mas não me canso de dizer que essa garota é o máximo. Agora eu posso sentir e ouvir os passos de Abby pela escada.

- Hun....que delícia.- eu a ouço dizer, quando olha os sanduíches.

- Cadê o bebê?- eu pergunto, vendo a expressão tranquila, sentado-se a mesa, a minha frente.

- Dormindo...finalmente.

- Você já deu cominda pra ele?- eu não sei porque, mas eu pergunto isso, e a vejo me retornar com aquele olhar mortal e fatal, que só ela sabe dar.

- Que pergunta!- ela então aponta para os próprios seios- você acha que eu tenho tudo isso aqui por falta de grana pra botar silicone???

Eu lhe dou um sorriso sem graça sem saber direito o que lhe falar.

- Mamãe é mó peituda.... - Julie fala me fazendo rir.

- Julie! Isso são modos de falar de sua mãe!? - então é Julie que começa a rir tambem – E você John? Esta rindo porque?!

- Eu!? Por nada... – eu falo tentando controlar o riso.

- E papai bem que gosta dos peitos da mamãe...

- Julie de onde você tirou isso? – eu lhe pergunto agora sem achar a menor graça e Abby começa a rir.

- Eu sou uma boa observadora!

- Julie.. eu ja lhe falei pra não falar essas coisas... – Abby fala tentando ficar seria, mas eu sei que ela esta morrendo de achar graça.

- Desculpa mãe.. – ela fica em silencio por um segundo e logo retorna a falar – Pai... mãe.. eu tenho uma duvida duvidosa a seculos...

- Séculos?- Abby olha encantada para mim- Diga, bebê?

- Como é que isso vai parar aí? Que eu saiba, nós tomamos leite de saquinho, ou de caxinha...quem é que põe aí dentro...? O papai?

Eu não acredito como essa menina me deixa encabulado. Será que é sempre assim? Olha o meu tamanho, olha o dela....Eu me sinto tão pequeno perto dela...Mas, ah, sim...a fatídica pergunta. Será que Abby tem algo em mente? Eu olho para ela e observo que ela desvia o olhar, também um pouco envergonhada.

- Não, Julie....de onde você tirou isso, menina!- é a reação de Abby.

- Ah, não sei....às vezes...- ela sorri pra mim, me percebendo.

- Verdade pai? Como você faz isso? – Ops.. acho que brinquei com a pessoa errada.

- Não Julie... eu não coloco leite na mamãe... é que quando ela tem bebês, ela produz leite.. mas depois de um tempo, ela para de produzir.

- Igual as vacas? – ela pergunta com uma cara de intrigada olhando pros peitos da Abby.

- Digamos que sim.... – eu lhe falo na tentativa que ela entenda.

- Ah bom.. então eu vou ter tambem quando tiver um bebê?

- Sim querida.. – Abby lhe fala e Julie começa a sorrir.

- Mas... eu não entendo.. como é que o bebê entra dentro de mamãe? Eu me lembro dela com a barriga grande, mas não sabia como ele tinha entrado lá...

Pronto, chegou o momento da temida pergunta aos pais. Eu e a Abby ja deviamos estar esperando por esse momento. O que sera que nós combinamos de lhe falar? Sera que a verdade? Ou qualquer uma daquelas lendas? Eu lanço um olhar a Abby, que me devolve um temeroso. O que será que nós tínhamos combinado a respeito disso....Eu quero sair daqui! Quero abrir um buraco e me esconder!

Continua..


	17. De onde vem os Bebês!

Julie...vamos comer...depois nós falamos sobre isso...- eu vejo Abby mudar de assunto, confirmando meu pensamentos de que não falaríamos nada.

Mas por que??? Eu quero saber!!!!- ela começa a dizer naquele tom mais alto, que faz Abby ficar furiosa e faz com que ela a chame pelo nome completo.

- Juliene! eu já disse que agora não! Vamos comer em paz!

Eu olho para Abby em dúvida. Será que ela não havia sido um pouco bruta? Crianças são assim....querem desocbrir o mundo, e o únco jeito, é perguntarem.

- Querida...vamos fazer o seguinte-eu tento amenizar a situação- depois do jantar nós vamos conversar e eu vou te explicar tudinho...

Eu? Eu disse isso??? Eu realmente disse que vou explicar o que é sexo para uma meninha indefesa, que não sabe nem amarrar os sapatos direito??? deve ser por isso que Abby me lançou um olhar tão surpreso. Eu penso que Abby vai me salvar dessa, mas, como uma espécie de puniçao, ela agrava ainda mais a situação.

- Isso, Julie...o PAPAI vai te explicar tudinhu.... – pronto, agora fiquei num beco sem saida, mas se nós não explicarmos agora, qualquer coisa ela pode ir saindo perguntando por ai e piora a situação.

- Vai mesmo pai!? – ela abre aquele sorriso que faz quando esta tomando sorvete, pelo menos isso me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo.

- Sim... – nos terminamos a janta em silêncio. Julie se levanta assim que termina falando que vai ao banheiro mas que volta já. Eu levo os copos ate Abby que esta lavando as coisas.

- Abby... eu sei que talvez esse não seja o mometno apropriado pra contar a uma menina com a idade de Julie coisas a esse respeito, mas eu tenho medo que ela saiba dessas coisas por outros meios... e ela fique com raiva, ou não sei o que, que ela pense errado de nós.. eu só estava tentando ajudar...

- John... desculpa... acho que acabei sendo grosseira demais com você. Tem razão.. você esta certo. Tudo bem... eu lhe ajudo, nós vamos explicar da forma mais sutil a nossa filha como ela foi feita...

- Obrigado Abby.. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo.

- Papai? – Julie fala da porta da cozinha.

- Estamos indo querida – Abby lhe fala e eu esboço um sorriso enorme.

Eu peguei nas mãos de Abby e nós fomos em direção ao sofá maior, com Julie a nossa frente. Nos sentamos um do lado do outro, e Julie ajoelhou-se a nossa frente.

- Diga, pai....Já estou escutando...- ela me olhava como se fosse descobrir o mundo.

- Bom.. – eu falo enquanto Abby fica passando a sua mão por cima da minha pra mostrar que estava ali pra me ajudar – Você quer saber de onde os bebêm vêem né?

- Isso! – eu podia ver os seus olhinhos brilharem só pela possibilidade de descobrir aquele "misterio".

- Antes de tudo, eu gostaria que você soubesse que um bebê é fruto do amor que há entre um casal. Quando o homem e a mulher começam a namorar, depois de um tempo, eles começam a planejar casar, ter filhos... e pra ter um filho, é preciso que haja muito amor entre os dois.

- Então.. só quem namora pode ter um bebê.

- Sim...

- Que legal... mas como eles são feitos?! – ela fala ficando em pé e escalando pra ficar no colo da Abby.

- Então.. quando o papai e a mamãe já namoram há algum bom tempo, começaram a pensar em ter bebês, e pra tê-los é preciso que exista muito amor. Então há uma troca de carinhos que só quem já namora a muito tempo pode fazer. A mamãe durante uma epoca fica mais propicia a ter bebês, ai ela e o papai fazem essa troca intensa de carinhos e daí a mamãe fica gravida. E depois de alguns meses nasce um bebê...

- Poxa.. que engraçado – ela fala rindo.

- O que é engraçado linda? – Abby pergunta intrigada.

- Um amiguinho meu falou que uma cegonha trouxe ele.. ela escolheu ele num repolho e levou ate os papais dele...

- É... mas não conte isso a ninguem não Julie.. isso é um segredo de nós três, ok!? – eu falo pra que ela não cause confusão na sua escola.

- Mas...pai?!?- ela me olhou de canto de olhos, ainda no colo de Abby.- Então, se você passar a mão no rosto da mamãe agora....eu posso ter outro irmãozinho?!?- ela ficou assustada com a possibilidade, nós podíamos ver isso nos olhos dela.

Abby olha para mim, pedindo que eu resolva aquela confusão. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela não tinha como falar nada, ela não sabia como. Mas...se ela não sabia, eu sabia menos! Mas eu tinha de resolver aquilo....agora eu era um homem....Um Homem de Família.

- Não, meu bem...isso só pode acontecer num certo curto período de tempo. Você não tem com o que se preocupar...- é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

- Sim....e agora- eu vejo que Abby quer logo liquidar o assunto- já é tarde...e a mocinha precisa dormir.

- Isso....venha, eu vou te levar pra cama.- eu digo a ela, pegando-a pela mão, subindo pelas escadas, enquanto vejo Abby indo até a cozinha e apagando as luzes do quintal. Antes de eu subir totalmente, eu ainda posso ver quando ela pega uma garrafinha de água na geladeira.

- Boa noite linda – eu falo dando um beijo em Julie quando ela esta na porta do quarto dela.

- Pai.. pega só a minha camisola... por favor.

- Claro.. – eu entro no quarto, olho pra cama e não vejo nenhuma camisola, ,então experimento abrir a gaveta de cima do armario e só vejo calcinha, abro a outra, roupa, onde será que está a camisola?! De repente ela chega ao meu lado, me olhando com aquele olhar desconfiado e fica me encarando.

- Pai... tá na prateleira de cima... – eu olho pra cima e olho varias roupas de dormir, eu lhe dou um sorriso seco e pego a camisola.

Ela veste a camisola e vai ate o banheiro e liga a luz, eu aproveito e puxo o lençol em cima da cama dela e ajeito pra que ela ficasse mais confortavel.

- Me ajuda aqui pai... – de repente eu ouço um grito do banheiro. Eu entro e ela esta segunda a escova e a pasta de dentes.

Eu vou até ela e a ajudo com o que ela precisa.

- Pronto? Pronta pra nanar?- eu pergunto, passando minha mão sobre o rosto dela. Ela é tão fofa! Eu estou apaixonado pela minha filha!

Ela deita na cama e eu a cubro com o edredom. Ela junta as mãoszinhas sobre a cabeça e vira de lado.

- Boa noite, pai.- isso é tão bom de escutar. PAI.

- Boa noite, bebê. Durma com os anjos...Tenha doces sonos.- eu digo antes de fechar completamente a porta.

Agora seria a melhor parte da noite. Melhor e mais complicada. Agora eu não tinha mais como escapar. Crianças dormindo, noite, silêncio. Só eu e ela dividindo a mesma cama.

Eu olho no fundo do corredor e vejo a luz do quarto de Brad acesa. Ela estaria lá? Eu caminho até o quarto. A porta está entreaberta e por isso eu tenho um pouco de cautela antes de entrar. Ela esta dando de amamentar, mais ima vez. Quando ela me vê e acena pra que eu entre. Eu deixo a porta aberta e entro com o maior cuidado possivel pra não fazer barulho.

- Vou tomar um banho antes de me deitar.. – eu falo dando um beijo na sua testa.

- Me espera.. não dorme antes de mim. – eu lhe dou um sorriso, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

- Esta certo, eu espero – eu falo lhe dando um outro beijo e saindo do quarto.

Continua.....


	18. Capitulo 18

_Geeeeente.. eu tenho tanta preguiça de atualizar isso.. essa fic jah tah na perte 3 e eu ainda estou postando a 1 aqui... caso alguem queira ela inteira manda review com seu email, msn.. ou alguma coisa do genero!! _

_Bjsssssss pra tds!!!!!!! Boa Leitura!!!!!!_

**_XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

- Antes de tudo, eu gostaria que você soubesse que um bebê é fruto do amor que há entre um casal. Quando o homem e a mulher começam a namorar, depois de um tempo, eles começam a planejar casar, ter filhos... e pra ter um filho, é preciso que haja muito amor entre os dois.

- Então.. só quem namora pode ter um bebê.

-Sim...

-Que legal... mas como eles são feitos?! – ela fala ficando em pé e escalando pra ficar no colo da Abby.

-Então.. quando o papai e a mamãe já namoram há algum bom tempo, começaram a pensar em ter bebês, e pra tê-los é preciso que exista muito amor. Então há uma troca de carinhos que só quem já namora a muito tempo pode fazer. A mamãe durante uma epoca fica mais propicia a ter bebês, ai ela e o papai fazem essa troca intensa de carinhos e daí a mamãe fica gravida. E depois de alguns meses nasce um bebê...

-Poxa.. que engraçado – ela fala rindo.

-O que é engraçado linda? – Abby pergunta intrigada.

-Um amiguinho meu falou que uma cegonha trouxe ele.. ela escolheu ele num repolho e levou ate os papais dele...

-É... mas não conte isso a ninguem não Julie.. isso é um segredo de nós três, ok!? – eu falo pra que ela não cause confusão na sua escola.

- Mas...pai?!?- ela me olhou de canto de olhos, ainda no colo de Abby.- Então, se você passar a mão no rosto da mamãe agora....eu posso ter outro irmãozinho?!?- ela ficou assustada com a possibilidade, nós podíamos ver isso nos olhos dela.

Abby olha para mim, pedindo que eu resolva aquela confusão. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela não tinha como falar nada, ela não sabia como. Mas...se ela não sabia, eu sabia menos! Mas eu tinha de resolver aquilo....agora eu era um homem....Um Homem de Família.

- Não, meu bem...isso só pode acontecer num certo curto período de tempo. Você não tem com o que se preocupar...- é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

- Sim....e agora- eu vejo que Abby quer logo liquidar o assunto- já é tarde...e a mocinha precisa dormir.

-Isso....venha, eu vou te levar pra cama.- eu digo a ela, pegando-a pela mão, subindo pelas escadas, enquanto vejo Abby indo até a cozinha e apagando as luzes do quintal. Antes de eu subir totalmente, eu ainda posso ver quando ela pega uma garrafinha de água na geladeira.

-Boa noite linda – eu falo dando um beijo em Julie quando ela esta na porta do quarto dela.

-Pai.. pega só a minha camisola... por favor.

-Claro.. – eu entro no quarto, olho pra cama e não vejo nenhuma camisola, ,então experimento abrir a gaveta de cima do armario e só vejo calcinha, abro a outra, roupa, onde será que está a camisola?! De repente ela chega ao meu lado, me olhando com aquele olhar desconfiado e fica me encarando.

-Pai... tá na prateleira de cima... – eu olho pra cima e olho varias roupas de dormir, eu lhe dou um sorriso seco e pego a camisola.

Ela veste a camisola e vai ate o banheiro e liga a luz, eu aproveito e puxo o lençol em cima da cama dela e ajeito pra que ela ficasse mais confortavel.

-Me ajuda aqui pai... – de repente eu ouço um grito do banheiro. Eu entro e ela esta segunda a escova e a pasta de dentes.

Eu vou até ela e a ajudo com o que ela precisa.

-Pronto? Pronta pra nanar?- eu pergunto, passando minha mão sobre o rosto dela. Ela é tão fofa! Eu estou apaixonado pela minha filha!

Ela deita na cama e eu a cubro com o edredom. Ela junta as mãoszinhas sobre a cabeça e vira de lado.

-Boa noite, pai.- isso é tão bom de escutar. PAI.

- Boa noite, bebê. Durma com os anjos...Tenha doces sonos.- eu digo antes de fechar completamente a porta.

Agora seria a melhor parte da noite. Melhor e mais complicada. Agora eu não tinha mais como escapar. Crianças dormindo, noite, silêncio. Só eu e ela dividindo a mesma cama.

Eu olho no fundo do corredor e vejo a luz do quarto de Brad acesa. Ela estaria lá? Eu caminho até o quarto. A porta está entreaberta e por isso eu tenho um pouco de cautela antes de entrar. Ela esta dando de amamentar, mais ima vez. Quando ela me vê e acena pra que eu entre. Eu deixo a porta aberta e entro com o maior cuidado possivel pra não fazer barulho.

-Vou tomar um banho antes de me deitar.. – eu falo dando um beijo na sua testa.

-Me espera.. não dorme antes de mim. – eu lhe dou um sorriso, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

-Esta certo, eu espero – eu falo lhe dando um outro beijo e saindo do quarto.

Oooooooooo

Eu entro no banheiro e tomo um banho rapido. Coloco a roupa que axei embaixo do travesseiro, escovo os meus dentes e, antes de ir pro quarto olho nas gavetas pra ver se acho alguma camisinha. Eu acho que estou mesmo muito tempo sem praticar. Procurando sem sucesso, eu me lembro que estava casado, que eu ja devia ter abolido o uso dela a muito tempo. Eu rio comigo mesmo e saio do banheiro.

Eu estava olhando para baixo, pela janela quando senti a presença dela no quarto. Aquele cheiro de mulher...aquele cheiro de Abby me invadiu, fazendo com que eu perdesse a noção de tudo. Era chegada a hora. Nada mais nos impedia.

- E então?- eu perguntei, não sabendo como chegar nela.

- Dormiu....é só ele mamar, que ele dorme...- ela me disse, colocando as mãos nas costas novamente

- Você ainda está com essa dor?- eu pergunto, me aproximando dela. será que esse é um bom começo.

Eu coloco as minhas mãos grandes e desajeitadas naquelas costas tão pequenas e delicadas. Eu estou com medo, como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

- Aham- ela desviou de mim, deitando na cama de bruços. Estava me preparando para me deitar também, que ela me interropeu.

-Apaga a luz....

Quanto eu vou seguindo pra desligar a luz, eu olho pra tras e posso perceber o seu olhar me seguindo.

-Você quer que eu pegue qualquer coisa pra passar nas suas costas?

-Não precisa. Já tem aqui na gaveta. E a dor não esta tão insuportavel não....

Então eu desligo a luz e saio tateando o quarto tentando achar a cama. Eu bato o meu joelho na cadeira e me controlo pra não gritar um palavrão. Ela percebe os meus pulos e liga a luminaria que fica ao lado da cama.

-O que foi!? – ela me pergunta com uma voz preocupada.

-Essa porcaria de cadeira que estava no meio do meu caminho.. – eu vou andando pra cama passando a mão no meu joelho e ela fica me olhando com um olhar preocupado.

-Quer que eu olhe, pra ver se não foi nada demais?

-Não precisa.. obrigado – eu falo me sentando na ponta do meu lado da cama. Eu começo a me ajeitar na cama totalmente desajeitado, sem saber o que fazer. Ela ainda não apagou a luz e fica me encarando.

-O que foi? – eu lhe questiono entrando deibaixo do edredom.

-Nada não.. eu hein... eu não posso nem mais ficar olhando pro meu proprio marido - ela fala engatinhando em cima da cama ate chegar aonde eu estou.

É incrível. Eu me sinto imóvel. É como seu eu tivesse congelado, e nada poderia me titar dessa situação. eu não consigo mover um dedo. As mãos agarrando o lençol, o olhar assutado.

- Nossa...que foi?- eu a vejo me perguntarm recuando um pouco.

- Nada...- é algo que eu sempre tenho a dizer.

-Tá bom....se você não, quer...não precisa se esforçar pra isso....credo. – ela fala se deitando e se virando pro outro lado.

Do que eu estou com medo? Eu passei o dia quase todo idealizando como seria esse momento e agora que chega, eu travo, eu percebo que machuquei a mulher que eu tanto amo por um medo bobo. Então, ainda deitado, eu vou aproximando o meu corpo ate onde o seu esta. Mas ela continua imovel. Eu levanto o meu corpo e começo a beijar sua nuca, deixando-a arrepiada.

-Para John – ela fala tentando repelir minha mão. Agora eu sei, ela ficou com raiva.

Eu continuo mudo insistindo em fazer fazer carinhos no seu pescoço, mas ela continua imovel. Então eu vou descendo as minhas mãos por suas costas. As costas são o ponto fraco dela, disso eu tenho certeza. isso nunca muda.

Aquela luz está me incomodando, eu gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa no escuro. Mas hoje é um dia especial, eu vou deixar isso pra lá. Eu pego o edredom que está sobre ela e lanço para fora da cama. Agora ela está de bruços, de costa pra mim, com aquele corpinho que me dá arrepio só de pensar.

Eu acho a bainha da blusa dela, e começo levemente a subir, ansioso para rever aquela tatuagem que há tanto tempo eu não vejo. Eu subo lentamente aquela suéter e eu já posso ver as reações dela. ela está arrepiada, eu sabia! Deu certo. Ela começa a se mover na cama e é nesse minuto que eu não perco mais tempo, e aproximo a minha boca da região lombar, tendo uma supresa ao levantar tudo, a antiga tatuagem que ela tinha ali,, ganhou uma nova cor e forma. Eu fico alguns segundos parado, encarando a tatuagem e ela se vira pra ficar de frente a mim.

-O que foi!? Tem algo de errado nas minhas costas?!

-Não.. não... eu só estava olhando... esta linda...

-Linda?

-A tatuagem.

-Ah.. você ficou surpreso quando eu fiz isso... e ainda continua? Poxa.. não imaginava que tinha gostado tanto.. quando eu tive a ideia de colocar as nossas iniciais entrelaçadas, no inicio você acho estranho, mas logo se acostumou com a ideia.

-Não.. eu amei... muito... é linda... – eu falo lhe dando um beijo - E é por essas e outras coisas que eu te amo.

- Me ama?- ela se assustou - Ai, Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Ué...é...- nossa, que frase mais linda! O que é que eu estava fazaendo?

-Nossa, posso contar aqui- ela estendeu uma das mãos, com os dedos a mostra- as vezes que você me disse isso.

-Eu não preciso dizer isso sempre...você sabe que eu te amo. E se por ventura, alguma dia eu deixar de demonstrar isso, por favor, eu quero que você me avise. Talzez eu tenha esquecido como é bom ter essa família, essa mulher que eu amo, que me deu esses dois filhos maravilhosos. Talvez eu tenha esquecido de como a minha vida era ridícula e sem rumo, sem você. Talvez eu possa ter esquecido que você é a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho na vida, e que, se um dia eu te perder, a minha vida vai acabar.

Quando eu acabo de falar eu posso ver que a Abby esta chorando esboçando o maior sorriso que eu já vi ela fazer. Como é bom saber qu estou fazendo o certo para fazê-la feliz. Eu me aproximo dela e lhe dou um beijo leve mas cheio de amor. Quando nos afastamos, eu a ajudo a enxugar as lagrimas e agora ela só esta sorrindo.

-Desculpe.. eu.. eu não esperava. – ela fala entrando nos meus braços. – Eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo longe de você. Depois de tudo o que passamos, hoje temos a nossa familia perfeita, aquela que toda menina sonha em ter. Dois filhos lindos, felizes....

-È... eu tenho que adimitir... eles são lindos.. iguais a mãe... porque se tivessem puxado ao pai... – eu falo tentando lhe agradar ainda mais.

-Você esqueceu do detalhe que você tem 50 de participação nessa produção? E alem disso.. Julie é a sua cara...

-Mas com um temperamento parecido com o seu...

Ela fica sorrindo olhando pra mim até que começamos um beijo que perceptivelmente esta muito mais cheio de prazer e desejo. Não. Eu não consigo mais me segurar. É agora ou nunca. Depois de tudo aquilo que eu lhe falei, despertei nela uma emoção incrivel. Ela avança pra tirar minha blusa que so não a rasga porque eu me apressei pra arrancar ela fora de mim. Eu perdi toda a vergonha e pudor, afinal, caramba, ela era minha mulher. Eu aproveitei aquela blusa ainda um pouco pra cima e terminei de tirá-la. Foi simples. Ela me encarava com um olhar dominador. Ela nem me tocava, mas tinha total poder sobre mim. Eu não posso deixar barato, então avanço pra cima do seu corpo percorrendo minhas mãos por suas cintura até chegar nos tão famosos e comentados nio jantar: seu seios, ou como diria Julie, os peitões da mamãe. Carregados, pesados, enormes....lindos. Aquel sutien de renda preta se segurava o almoço e o jantar do meu filho. Ha-ha-ha. Isso era hilário. Hilário? Até que ponto? Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Transar com com alguém amamentando. A princípio não havia nada demais. Mas...e se eu me empolgasse demais? Será que eu prejudicaria a fonte de proteção e amamentação do meu filho? Parei de pensar e comecei a agir. A Abracei por atras e tirei o soutien que estava no meio do caminho. O medo voltou. Será que nós estávamos acostumados a fazer isso? Como teria sido quando ela ficou grávida? Santo Deus! Era muito pra se pensar. Achei melhor parar antes que eu me "desenpolgasse". Aja, Carter! A única coisa que pode acontecer é você levar um não. E um tapa na cara? Talvez, mas valia a pena. Então, devagar e sempre, eu vou delineando todo o seio seio, beijando o seu mamilo com cuidado, deixando-os levemente enrijecidos. Fico passeando de um lado pro outro e em certo momento sinto o gosto de leite azedo que o meu filho acabara de tomar. Num primiro instante eu me afasto sentindo ainda o gosto estranho na minha boca e fico imaginando se aquilo seria mesmo certo, mas como ela não teve nenhuma reação agressiva e sim de quem estava sentindo muito tesão eu começo intensificar aqules beijos, que logo se tornam chupões leves. Eu vejo aquela carinha de felicidade. Nada poderia me fazer parar agora. Nada? Não, não. Só a minha pentelhinha poderia me fazer recuar.

- Tem alguém ai!- eu escuto a Abby dizer, rapidamente, me parando com suas mãos.

Eu paro um pouco meu serviço e fico quieto, tentando escutar alguam coisa. Nessas alturas meu amiguinho já estava ficando desanimado. Não escuto barulho algum. Por Deus! Deixa eu continuar! Será que ela vai ouvir coisas a noite toda?!

- Ai, desculpa....acho que é só aquela cachorro infernal dos Kayle...- ela me diz e eu confirmo, como se fizesse alguma idéia de quem são os Kayle. Presumo que sejam vizinhos.

-Se ele continuar a fazer barulho eu vou lá e faço um cachorro quente pra você – eu falo retomando os meus atos interrompidos.

Eu saio da zona onde fica o seu peito e subo até sua boca. Ela então começa a passar as suas mãos por dentro do meu short e com seus dedos percorrendo toda a minha bunda até passar pra frente e segurar com toda a força e desejo o meu membro, deslizando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo deixando- o enrijecido e me fazendo tremer. Eu desço minhas mãos e agressivamente abaixo sua calcinha. Eu a ouço gemer baixinho quando eu estico meus dedos, e entro com um deles nela. Até que não estou tão enferrujado assim. Eu olho para o rosto dele lentamente, os olhos fechados firmemente, sugando o lábio inferior. Aquilo é o paraíso. Assistir Abby tendo é o céu.

-Psiu...- eu a ouço fazer com a boca, chamando a minha atenção para ela. Eu levanto a minha cabeça, sem deixar de deslizar meu dedo dentro dela.

Ela não diz nada, apenas abre os olhos, pasando uma mensagem que eu tento captar. É difícil...por que ela não fala com boca? Há tempos eu não decoro esses códigos dela, já me esqueci, perdi a prática.

- Diz...- eu tento fazer com que ela fale, mas ela não parece estar lá muito afim.

Ela continua me olhando insistentemente, querendo que eu entedesse. Eu contiuio na mesma, e com a distração eu até diminuo a frequencia dos movimentos que eu estav fazendo lá embaixo.

-Por Deus, Carter! Mais!- de repente eu sinto a minha mão ser sequestrada e ela empurrar mais dois ou três dedos para dentro. Eu até perdi as contas! Ela era rápida! Eu continuo massageando a sua vulva ate sentir os meus dedos ficarem dormentes. Eu retorno minhas mãos pra percorrerem o seu corpo e ela joga o meu corpo pro lado, subindo em cima de mim, beijando o meu queixo, passando por cada parte de meu torax com sua lingua, mas quando chega perto da minha região pubica, retorna a subir mas com suas mãos vai descendo a minha cueca tocando nele, o adormecido recem-erguido, trazendo a tona a sua rigidez.

- Desculpa, não dá mais pra aguentar....eu preciso...- eu digo, demonstrando toda a minha necessidade. Ela parece me acompreender, quando sinaliza com a cabeça e faz um ligeiro movimento, abrindo um pouco as pernas, para que eu pudesse me acomodar ali.

Eu entrei com força. Com muita força. Força até demais. Fiquei até com medo que pudesse tê-la machucado, quando eu vi aqueles olhos abertos em surpresa mas que logo foram aliviados com uma feição de prazer. Eu começo a tornar os movimentos mais constantes, porem com menos intensidade, mas fazendo-a cravar suas unhas em minhas nadegas quando eu chego ao meu ápice. Eu posso ver o sorriso estampado no seu rosto, eu começo a relaxar mais, afinal, pra quem estava fora de forma, até que estou fazendo um otimo trabalho.

- Com quem você andou aprendendo esses truques novos? – ela me pergunta no meu ouvido no meio de um orgasmo o que torna a sua voz tropega e um pouco indecifravel.

-Eu não aprendi nada, eu apenas.......- a minha resposta em voz ofegante foi interrompida por uma abrida de porta e uma interjeição de susto.

-PAI?!? MÃE?!?!- eu escutei uma vozinha infantil gritar, enquanto tentava o mais rápido possível, sair de dentro de Abby e jogar uma roupa por cima de nós.

Eu vejo minha filha parada na porta do quarto, segurando uma boneca, olhando pra gente com uma cara assutada. Eu olho pra Abby e ela, assim como eu, não sabe o que falar, o que fazer, nós fomos pegos em flagrante. Enquanto ela vem se aproximando devagar da nossa cama eu consigo nos cubrir com o edredom, ainda esperando que "ele" desarmasse.

-O que foi querida? O que você faz acordada uma hora dessas? – eu falo tentando descobrir a razão pela qual ela decidiu vir ao nosso quarto a essa hora. Ela se senta na beira da cama agarrando sua boneca com toda força.

-Eu tive um pesadelo... uma velhinha me perseguia.. queria me levar embora e dizia que nunca mais eu ia ver minha familia... – ela fala com os olhinhos cheios d´água.

Eu olho pra Abby, esperando que ela va abraçar nossa filha, mas como nós dois ainda estamos nús ficamoos em silencio durante algum instante perante aquela cena.

-Vem cá Julie.. – eu falo tentando conforta-la. Enquanto ela se levanta lentamente eu sinto minha cueca em meus pes e consigo arrasta-la ate minhas mãos. Com a maior velocidade do mundo eu a visto, acho que estou mais apresentavel pra abraçar minha filha. Ela chega ao meu lado, escala a cama e se senta em cima das minhas coxas.

-Não se preocupe.. – eu falo passando a mão em suas bochechas – Não existe ninguem que posso separar a nossa familia. O papai e a mamãe – nesse instante eu olho pro lado e vejo que abby consegui colocar uma camisa – te amam muito e nunca vão deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

-Não mesmo?

-Não.. – Abby enfim fala e a puxa pra um abraço deixando- a mais calma. Quando eu sinto que ela parou de chorar eu começo a fazer cocegas nos seus pes fazendo com que ela se contorcesse toda.

-Para pai! Para! – a sua risada começa a tomar conta do quarto e ela pula em cima de mim tentando fazer o mesmo, mas de repente ela para com uma feição seria, porem sorridente.

-Hum.. – ela pensa alto. O que tera acontecido agora? O que passa num instante como esses na mente de uma criança de cinco anos?

- Afinal....o que vocês dois estavam fazendo?- eu congelo e olho para Abby, que apesar de assustada e paralizada, parecia estar esperando pela pergunta.

- Hein? O que vocês estavam fazendo? Tomando banho?- ela insistio e eu pensei que ela estivesse brincando quanto a suposição, mas quando vi o rosto sério dela, tratei de arrunmar.

- Tomando banho? Por que? - eu perguntei, tentando entendê-la, enquanto Abby me dava uma contovelada. Outro sinal que eu não entendi.

- Pai....você tava pelado!!! - eu morro de vergonha e baixo a cabeça, mas ela continua nos interrogando.

- Você também estava, mami´s?- agora ela muda o alvo, fazendo com que Abby ficasse ainda mais desesperada.

- Não, Julie...- Abby responde, sem encarar aquele pequeno corpinho que nos deixava tão constrangidos.

- Tava sim, mãããae!- de repente eu olho e ela estava colocando a cabeça por debaixo do edredom, tentando espiar Abby.

-Juliene! - é a primeira vez que eu a chamo pelo nome inteiro. Isso realmente significa que eu estou bravo com ela, pois ela pára imediatamente e me olha, séria. - Não é nada disso. - não? Então é o que, seu idiota! Explica! Não desconte seu embaraço na criança!

- Então o que pai......?- ela me pergunta, perdida.

-Eu só estava...fazendo carinho na mamãe, só isso.- eu a encaro e me assunto quando ela se levanta e se põe de pé na cama.

-Vocês estavam fazendo bebês?!? Eu não acredito! Vou ter uma irmazinha! Dessa vez vai ser menina ne mamãe!? Ne?! – eu olho pra Abby e nenhum de nós sabemos o que falar, onde esconder a cara e ela empolgada começa a pular por cima de nós gritando alto que sua mãe ia ficar gravida. E agora? Eu não sei mais o que falar, eu fico olhando pra Abby esperando que ela fale algo mais nada, a menina começar a gritar mais e mais, até que eu começo a ouvir choro de bebê, salvos pelo Brad.

-Olha o que você fez!!! – Abby grita com a menina que num instante se recolhe no meu colo. – Acordou o seu irmão! – ela fala se levantando e indo até o quarto dele me deixando só com Julie.

-A mamãe ficou brava pai.. – ela me fala baixinho assim que a Abby sai.

-Tambem... você gritou pra acordar a vizinhança toda.. sabe que horas são? 1 da manhã!

-É a emoção.. – ela me fala sorrindo... – Mas me diz.. é verdade mesmo que vocês estavam encomenando um novo bebê? Você não acha o Brad ainda muito novinho não pai?

-É... nós não estavamos fazendo o que você imagina... – eu falo sem saber direito o que estou fazendo – eu e a mamãe so estavamos nos abraçando e conversando...

-Mas precisa fazer isso nú?!

-Eu não estou nú.. estou de cueca... – eu falo lhe mostrando. O que eu estou fazendo?!

-Hum.. a mim você não engana... você tem dinheiro pra sustentar nós 5? Ou quem sabe 6? Podem ser gemeos. Um dia desses uma amiguinha minha disse que a mãe teve gemêos... nasceram 2 bebês... – eu fico sorrindo pra ela com vontade de correr dali, eu quero gritar pra que Abby volte, ela me paga, me deixou na mão da crianças mais curiosa que eu ja vi na minha vida. Acho qu enão tem escapatoria, vou ter que lhe explicar, antes que ela saia correndo por ai falando que a sua mãe esta gravida.

-Julie o que vou lhe falar agora é algo muito serio, que eu quero que fique só dentro daqui de casa.

-Tá pai.. eu sou um tumulo – ela fala cruzando os dedinhos.

-Sabe aquela troca de carinhos que eu lhe fazlei que os papais fazem pra ter bebê?

-Sei...

-Então... os pais não fazem isso so pra quando desejarem te bebês. Eles trocaram carinhos quando estão a sós, especialmente quando eles querem demonstrar o amor que um sente pelo outro. E são carinhos diferentes... que exigem que haja muito respeito e sentimento entre os dois.

-Então era isso que você e a mamãe estavam fazendo?

-Era...

-Porque não falou antes? – ela fala sorrindo – Mais uma coisa...

Quando eu penso que estou livre la vem ela me atormentar com mais perguntas.

-E precisa estar pelado pra fazer carinho? – porque sera que ela insiste em falar que nós estavamos nús?

- Então- eu quero me ver livre dessa! Cadê a Abby! Deve estar se aproveitando e deixando todo o trabalho sujocomigo- lembra que eu disse que tem de haver muito respeito e muito amor?

- Sei pai...você acabou de dizer...eu não ia me esquecer tão fácil...- Essa menina é impossível!

-Tem que haver amor para haver intimidade. Eu não tenho vergonha da mamãe, nem ela de mim...e assim nós podemos ficar - eu paro e penso um pouco- pelados como você diz, um na frente do outro.

- Você vai xingar se eu perguntar mais uma coisinha só?- ela faz a cara mais angelical do mundo, imposspivel de resistir.

- Lógico que não, Julie. Eu sou seu pai...eu estou aqui para isso.

Era isso! Eu era o pai dela! Ela era minha obrigação e dever explicar essas coisas para ela. Eu não debvia ter vergonha, eram coisas da vida. Eu tinha de prepará-la para essas coisas. Resolvi. Eu ia falar tudo.

-Quando eu entrei aqui, a mamão tava fazendo uns barulhos...ela tava chorando? Fazer carinho dói?- ele sentou a minha frente, agora e me encarou.

-Não doí não.. o que a mamãe estava fazendo, é uma forma dela mostrar pra mim que esta feliz, é a linguagem que os casais inventaram e que só deve ser feita quando se tem muita intimidade com a outra pessoa.

-Acho que entendi.. ela só estava mostrando que estava feliz?

-Isso... mas você não deve fazer essas coisas na frente de ninguem, porque tem gente que considera uma falta de respeito.. e como você sabe, e eu confio em você.. isso só se faz entre papais e mamães...

-Certo...

-E isso só fica aqui entre nós...

-Tá – ela fala baixinho. – Mas a mamãe pode saber?

-O que eu posso saber? – Abby fala entrando no quarto com uma expressão mais calma. Também, deve ter morrido de rir me imaginando aqui com o quetionario ambulante. Eu faço uma cara de você me paga e ela dá uma risadinha.

-Ela pode pai?!

- Não sei, deixa eu pensar...- eu faço uma cara de pensador, provocando Abby.

-Não, mãe- ela mesma toma a decisão- acho que é melhor deixar isso entre mim e o papai mesmo....ela já me explicou tudinho...sobre carinho, respeito, intimidade e sobre fazer ruidos para demonstrar felicida...ops! Falei!

Eu posso perceber nos olhos de Abby o quão espantantada ela ficou. Acho que ela nunca esperou isso de mim...Não mesmo.

- Pai......uma última coisa...- Abby olha pra mim e eu posso ler nos lábios dela " se ferrou".

- Isso tem um nome.......ou algo assim?

Eu olho para Abby, que não contém o sorriso.

- Ah, Julie...essa parte você pergunta para a mamãe...ela adora falar sobre isso também...- eu olho para ela, que parece querer me matar com os olhos.

Eu vejo Julie encarar Abby e pede que ela também se sente na cama.

- Bom, querida...você pode chamar como quiser...- ela tenta destrilhar do caminho, mas eu a ponho de volta.

-Mas.... – ela abraça Julie por tras alcançando meu braço e me dando um beliscão.

-Aiiiiii.... – eu deixo escapar e Julie olha pra mim.

-Que foi isso pai?

-Nada não – eu falo olhando serio pra Abby.

-Vamos dormir Julie? Esta tarde! Papai e mamãe tem que trabalhar amanha!

-Espera mãe.. só me explica, que nome tem isso?!

-Nós normalmente chamamos isso de fazer amor...

-Ah! Poxa vida.. que legal! Quando eu for mais velha vou fazer amor também?!

-Quando você casar sim.. e agora esta na hora de todo mundo dormir.. – Abby fala puxando a menina pelo braço.

-Tchau pai!! E obrigada! – ela fala acenando e saindo do quarto. Em menos de um minuto a Abby volta com aquele olhar exterminadora de maridos e se senta do meu lado. Lá vem sermão?

-Carter, Carter, Carter- eu a ouço repetir meu nome três vezes...lá vem chumbo grosso.

-Nem vem, foi você quem começou, gatinha- eu a chamo assim, ela sempre deu risada.Hun....deixa eu ver...Ah, nada mudou. Lá está aquele sorriso.

- Puxa vida, Carter...você viu a minha situação. - ela queria ter razão.

- Situação? E quanto aquela que você me deixou antes. Poxa....sair assim, me deixar com ela....fazendo uam pergunta atrás a da outra....sexo, filhos, casamentos....estar pelado, fazer carinho! Eu quase morri!!!!

- Tadico dele!- ela cai no riso, e em cima de mim mas eu estava amamentando o seu filho, que hoje, mais parece um bezerro.

- Vamos dormir?- eu pergunto, vendo a expressão cansada dela.

-Bom...você ainda me deve um orgasmos, mas...fazer o que? Amanhã você me paga...

-Você parece até que esta no cio.. – eu lhe falo rindo

-È você que me faz estar assim.... hum.. boa noite... – ela fala desligando a luz.

-Boa noite pra você tambem.. – eu flao lhe dando um abraço e a deixando adormecer nos meus braços.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eu sinto a claridade bater na minha cara quando o despertador toca me acordando. Olho para o lado assutado, com medo de ter acodado daquele sonho, mas felizmente ela ainda estava ali, dormindo nos meu braços. Eu desligo o despertador e vejo que são 7 da manhã. Eu queria dormir mais, ficar ali deitado curtindo minha mulher, mas eu devo ter alguma tarefa a cumprir.

-Abby – eu falo baixinho no seu ouvido.

-Hum... – ela geme não acreditando que eu a acordei.

-Já são 7 horas.... – de repente ela salta da cama e olha pra mim assustada.

-Eu preciso dar um banho no Brad e alimenta-lo, alem disso preciso tambem fazr isso com Julie, pra ela ir pra escola. Como é que você me deixa dormir tanto assim!? – ela fala calçando a chinela.

-Calma.. deixe que eu cuido de Julie.. eu mesmo a acordo, lhe dou banho e preparo algo pra comer...

-Certo.. e não se esqueça que hoje nós dois vamos entrar no hospital às 14 horas.

- As 14, né? Certo...não vou esquecer...pelo menos, vou tentar.- eu resmundo antes de sair, rumo ao quarto de Julie.

Eu caminho pelo corredor já claro pela luz do sol. A porta do quarto de Julie é uma antes do fim do corredor, onde fica o quarto do Brad.

- Julie....acorda, tá na hora! -eu tento ser o mais suave possível. Não deve ser fácil acordar com a Abby tagarelando 500 coisas ao mesmo tempo no seu ouvido todos os dias.

-Ah...paiê! Eu tô com sono, vai...- ela vira para o outro lado.

- Nem vai nem vem! Levanta, antes que sua mãe apareça aqui feito um vulcão pra te tirar da cama.

-Paaaaai, vai....mais 60 minutinhos....- ela diz, sonolenta.

-Juliene! Levanta agora!!!- Abby passou pela corredor rapidamente, com Brad no colo, mas já tivera um parecer da situação e já tentou resolver com os berros. Por que ela não tentou fazer isso ontem a noite, enquanto eu era torturado por essa criança?

Ouvindo o grito dela, Julie logo levantou e ainda meio capengando, foi até o banheiro do quarto. Como eu queria ter a moral que a Abby tem na nossa filha... mas apesar d tudo, eu estou me saindo muito bem, pra quem é pai por só um dia. Eu entro no banheiro e Julie esta sentada no sanitario dormindo. Eu mereço.

-Julie – eu falo lhe cutucando – acorda.. esta na hora de tomar banho...

-Humhumhum – ela geme qualquer coisa que eu entendo mas nem se atreve a abrir os olhos.

Pra não perder tempo eu entro no chuveiro, regulo ele pra agua ficar morna. Olho pra Julie e ela continua na mesma posição que estava. Então eu me sento no chão, muito pacientemente e começo a tirar a sua camisola. De olhos fechados, ela levanta o braços. Acho que todo dia ela cumpre a mesma rotina de tomar banho sem nem acordar.

-Julie – eu falo dessa vez mais alto.

-To indo pai.. – ela fala piscando e ficando de pé parada. eu acho que tenho que fazer tudo por ela, então eu tiro sua calcinha e começo a empurra-la até ela entrar no chuveiro.

-Ahhhhhhh! – ela grita. Pelo menos agora eu acho que ela acordou – está quente pai!!!!! – ela fala pulando e se jogando em cima do meu colo. Eu coloco a mão na agua e realmente, a agua esquentou.

-Isso que dá você não acordar direito – eu lhe falo tentando fazer um pouco de terror. Então a coloco no chão e ela fica em pé com medo de entrar na agua. Primeiro coloca o braço pra ver se a temperatura esta boa. Quando ela comprova que esta, entra enfim embaixo do chuveiro colocando agua na boca e cuspindo em mim.

-Que é isso Julie! Isso é coisa que se faça! – eu falo num tom grosso deixando-a encolhida embaixo do chuveiro. Quando eu penso que ela vai chorar como qualquer criançar ela solta mais uma piadinha.

-Que falta de senso de humor hein pai!!! – ela fala pegando o sabonete e tantando passar no corpo.

Eu a vejo deixar escapulir o sabonete e ela abaixa para pegar novamente. Continua se ensaboanado quando ele cai novamente.

-Droga! Isso é muito liso!- ela deixar escapar, quando o sabonete cai por uma terceira vez.

- Julie! Vou vai atrasar a sua mãe..e eu não querio nem ver depois, hein? - eu a previno, antes que Abby entre que nem um leão no banheiro.

- Já terminou?- ela diz, um pouco seca. Afinal, que diabos está aconetcendo?

- Ei, venha aqui....- eu a chamo no quarto.

- Que?- ela me diz, hostilmente.

- Ei! Calma! Que está havendo? Você viu como falou com ela?

- Por que? Fui grossa demais?- ela finalmente se acalma e percebe o que fez.

- Bastante...você só gritou com ela hoje....

-Desculpa – ela fala e eu posso ver que os seus olhos estão cheios d´água.

-O que foi?!? – eu falo lhe abraçando e ela começa a chorar intensamente. – Desculpa se eu falei algo que te machucou Abby - eu falo passando a mão nos seus cabelos. Eu vejo Julie sair do banheiro e ela fica parada enrolada na toalha olhando a gente com cara de preocupada.

-Não sei... – Abby fala de repente. – Eu não acordei muito bem hoje.

-Você esta sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não... nada... só.. não sei... – ela fala se afastando de mim.

-Mãe.. – Julie fala puxando sua perna. – Você esta bem? Eu fiz algo errado?!

-Não minha linda, você não fez nada.. é a mamãe que hoje não acordou muito bem.. estou um pouco indisposta. – Abby fala colocando-a no colo.

-Ah bom.. – ela fala limpando as lagrimas de Abby – Fica assim não.. se quiser, papai cuida de você ele é medico..

-É, eu sei...papai sempre cuida da gente. Vem, nós vamos fazer nosso café juntas...- elas saem e eu esqueço até de perguntar onde está o Brad. Elas me fazem sentir importante. Elas precisam de mim.Eu sou útil aqui.

Antes de sair eu dou uma passada pelo banheiro e até que não me surpreeendo muito ao ver que está tudo uma molhadeira só, toalha jogada no chão, xampu aberto. Bom, eu vou arrumar isso aqui. E com prazer. Eu esbosso um sorriso antes de entrar totalmente e começar a arrumar aquela bagunça. Quando eu termino de fazer aquela arrumação, passo pelo quarto do bebê pra dar uma conferida se esta tudo bem. Eu entro e o vejo sentado no berço brincando com um pé de borracha. Eu o pego, coloco no colo e vou descendo as escadas. Hoje eu quero tomar café em familia. Eu primeiro passo pela sala pra dar uma conferida pra ver quantas fitas tem que eu deveria asssitir pra ver como foi meu casamento, batizados, aniversarios dos meus filhos, hoje depois do café vou pedir a Abby pra assistir junto comigo. Eu escolho três que parecem ser bem interessantes: casamento, nascimento de Julie e Brad e o primeiro aniversário de Julie. Então eu sigo pra cozinha e vejo minha mulher e minha filha perto do fogão fazendo ovos.

- Não me diga que você quer assistir isso de novo?!?!- eu veja ela dizendo, assim q me vê com as fitas na mão.

- Eu quero...- eu digo, um pouco decepcionado com a reação dela.

-Carter! Quantas mil vezes nós já vimos isso?- ela continua falando, pondo os ovos em três pratos, com alguma dificuldade. ela nunca foi "aquelas coisas" na cozinha.

-Ah, papai! Eu vejo com você! Eu adoro ver essa fita!!! Principalmente essa daqui- eu a vejo apontar para a dos "nascimentos"

- Nada disso! Você vai pra aula!- eu vejo Abby dizendo, a volta daquele mal humor repentino.

- Ai, mãe...que droga...- eu ouço a menina resmumgar, antes de subir as escadas.

- E volte aqui e termine o seu café....

-Que pessoal mais estrassado, não é, neném?- eu digo, olhando o bebê ainda nos meus braços- nós vamos ver as fitas...só eu e você. – enquanto eu falo ele começa a rir de mim e babar toda minha mão.

-Olha como ele ficou feliz Abby... – eu falo mostrando a baba.

-Que agradavel – ela fala rindo – Deixa eu limpar... – ela se aproxima com um guardanapo fazendo o bebê rir ainda mais.

-Tudo bem.. eu assito com você. Se for pra felicidade do meu maridozinho... – ela fala me dando um beijo. – O que você vai querer comer?

-O que tiver pra mim esta otimo.

-Senta.. que ja esta pronto. – ela fala se sentando na mesa.

- Onde eu o coloco?

- Ali – ela fala apontando pra minha frente onde estava um cadeirão enorme.

- Ah eh... e Julie não vem mais não?

- JuuuuuLieeeeeeeee! Vem comer!! Senão você vai chegar atrasada! – Abby fala gritando.

- Ja estou aqui! – ela fala correndo e pulando em cima da cadeira.

Nós tomamos café como toda familia feliz o faz. Assim que terminamos, eu tomo um banho rapido e vou levar Julie ate a escola, pelo menos eu lembro do caminho. Eu volto para casa e Abby não está. Eu vejo um bilhete na geladeira.

_Fui levar o Brad...volto logo... Te amo .... Abby_

Continua


	19. Capitulo 19

_Porcaria rs.. nao aparece o email todo.. entao façamos assim, quem quiser manda emaail pra: _

_nataliaslm (arroba) globo .com (rs...)_

_rs.. q lah eu mando o resto.. e as outras 2.. e quem quiser o msn eu tbm passo! )_

_bjs!!!_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Poxa? Que legal...então nós temos outro carro? Ela podería ter me ditto antes? Por que raios ela fez toda aquela confusão de eu pegá-lo no hospital, sendo que ela também tem um carro! Ai, essa mulher só complica! Eu não tenho nada para fazer....Meu plantão só começa as duas da tarde. O que será que nós fazemos nessa ocasiões? Bom....sexo seria uma boa pedida, mas....Não, acho que não. Aquelas fitas estão olhando para mim. Eu PRECISO assistí-las. Como será que nós casamos? Onde? Quem será que foi? E os partos? foram normais? Quem será que fez? Será que foi no County? Essas perguntas começam invadir a minha mente e quando eu dou por mim, estou colocando uma delas no vídeo. Será que ela vai ficar muito brava? Antes que eu coloque o dedo no PLAY, eu escuto o barulho da porta e vejo que ela está chegando.

- Aham! Ia assistir sem mim, ahn?- ela me pergunta, colocando algumas sacolas na mesa da cozinha.

-Não...eu estava pondo no ponto, pra quando você chegasse.

Eu olho para ela, num convite, e vejo que ela está se aproximando de mim. Eu sinalizo a ela e então ela deita no sofá, colocando a cabeça no meu colo.

-Pronto, pode dar PLAY. – eu aperto play e aproveito pra ficar fazendo carinho no seu cabelo enquanto a gente vê as fitas.

A primeira fita, como não poderia deixar de ser é o nosso casamento. Primeiro eles mostram a igreja e os convidados. Eu vejo minha familia, a da Abby, Luka, Susan, Chuck, Sam, Weaver, Pratt, as enfermeiras, recepcionistas, enfim, todo mundo. Eu entro na igreja com minha mãe que aparentava estar muito emocionada.

-Olha suas mãos tremendo!!! – Abby fala rindo de mim.

-Você acha isso engraçado!? Eu sabia que o caminho não era de volta... era a minha forca. – eu falo rindo mais do que ela.

-Sem graça... – ela para de rir e continua seria olhando pra televisão.

-Eu estava brincando – eu falo pensando que ela ficou com raiva.

-Eu sei... – ela fala virando o rosto e sorrindo pra mim – você não viveria sem mim...

-Não mesmo – eu falo me abaixando e lhe dando um beijo – Eu nem imaginaria como seria minha vida sem você...

Voltamos a ver a fita. Estou ansioso pra vê-la entrando na igreja. Primeiro vem aquele monte de madrinhas e padrinhos, até que começam a tocar a famosa musica, eu não posso esconder minha excitação pra ver isso. Ela entra de braços dados como seu irmão. Ela estava linda de vestido branco, simples, mas muito bonito. Com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos pra constrastar como branco do vestido e o seu sorriso.. nossa.. ele estava iluminando a igreja. Como eu tenho sorte de ter casado com essa mulher especial....

-Você estava linda – eu sussurro no seu ouvido.

-Obrigada.. fiz o melhor que eu pude.

-Então nossa filha foi ao nosso casamento...

-Sim sim.. ela é a causadora disso tudo. Se não fosse por ela nem sei como estariamos hoje..

-Porque? Eu sei onde estaria.. casado com voce.. eu sou o carma da sua vida. Se acostume com isso.

-É o jeito né? – eu não posso me conter e começo a enxe-la de cocegas a fazendo gritar alto e caindo do sofa no chão, ainda de contorcendo de tanto rir.

-Para Johnnnn! Senão eu te mordo! – ela fala se acalmando.

-Parei já a muito tempo.

-Melhor mesmo.. – ela fala escalando o sofá e pulando em cima de mim.

-Agora você me paga!! – ela fala sentando no meu colo e fazendo cocegas em mim. Eu tinha esquecido do "detalhe" que eu morro com isso. Ela começa e eu não consigo me controlar, então me utilizo da força que tenho pra abraça-la e joga-la no sofa ficando por cima dela segurando os seus braços. Minha vontade agora é arrancar aquelas roupas e terminar o que eu não consegui ontem. O olhar dela me conduz. E quando eu tentou ousar um pouco mais, encaminhado a minha boca para a linha do pescoço, ela me pára.

- Ei! Você não queria ver a fita?

-Eu quero..mas a fita nós podemos ver depois....isso não...- eu rio, retornando com os procedimenos que poderiam ser chamados "pré-liminares".

- John...desculpa...mas hoje eu não to legal....talvez mais tarde....- eu a vejo o olhar dela caindo, numa expressão não muito boa, então eu tento fazer uma piada.

-Aham! Mais tarde...quando nós tivermos dois pentelhinhos nos enchendo de perguntas....ou um hospital cheio de pacientes.

Ops! Acho que ela me entendeu mal. Eu só vejo aquela expressão piorar, aquele rostinho doce se entristecer mais ainda. Deus! Que foi que eu fiz!

-Não...desculpa...quer dizer....é so uma brincadeira... – eu falo tentando melhorar aquela situação saindo de cima dela e a deixando se sentar e seus olhos estão, mais uma vez cheios d´água. – O que foi Abby? – eu lhe pergunto preocupado. – Foi algo que eu fiz?

-Não não.. – ela fala deixando escapar uma lagrima – eu só não estou me sentindo bem... estou com o estomago embrulhado... de repente eu estou feliz, daqui a um minuto triste...

Eu não sei o que lhe falar, então eu a abraço e fico lhe fazendo carinho. Então começa a passar pela minha cabeça que essa alteração repentina de humor pode ser.. não claro que não.. esta muito cedo.. afinal Brad nem tem um ano ainda. Ou será que é isso?

-Abby – eu falo puxando-a pra ficar de frente a mim.

Ela me olha com aquele rostinho de novo. Eu fico na dúvida se devo ou não levantar essa questão.

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, viu? Até a noite você está melhor, tenho certeza. -

Eu não tive coragem. Ia estragar tudo. Eu vi que ela estav realmente mal. Se eu fizesse algo desse tipo, podia piorar tudo.

Eu vejo que fiz o melhor assim, não tocando no assunto. Que maluco! Nunca seria! Eu percebo que fiz uma boa escolha, quando a vejo ir trocar a fita. Ela está mais calma.

- Julie ou Brad?- eu vejo perguntar com as duas fitas, uma em cada mão.

-Primeiro as damas...- eu sorrio, vendo-a colocar a fita de Julie.

Ela volta ainda seria e se senta ao meu lado. Então eu a puxo pra ficar mais perto de mim, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Logo de cara, percebo que deve ser eu que estou fazendo essa filmagem, pois a imagem esta um pouco torta. Eu estou filmando Abby e pedindo pra ela mostrar sua barriga. ela levanta a blusa e eu posso ver que ela ali não devia estar nem com 3 meses de gravidez. Ela esta tão linda, sorridente, com um brilho no olhar que eu jamais vi.

-Quem está aqui dentro é a pequena Julie – eu falo na filmagem beijando a barriga de Abby. – A princesinha do papai.

Rapidamente a imagem muda mostrando a gente no chá de bebê, a Abby abrindo os presentes e pagando prenda por todos que errasse qual era. Enquanto isso eu vou passando a mão na sua barriga fazendo-a sorrir e olhar pra mim.

-O que foi?

-Nada não.. só estava vendo se ainda vai ter espaço pra mais um bebê aqui...

-Nem tão cedo... – ela fala rindo – Seu filho mais novo não tem nem um ano e você já esta pensando em fabricar mais?

-Bem que não seria uma má ideia... eu estive pensando nessa possibilidade...

-È só você ver essas fitas que dá vontade de ter filho... depois eu vou lhe proibir de assisti-las.

Eu faço uma cara de triste, ela me dá um beijo e nós voltamos a ver a fita. Chegou o grande dia. Agora não sou eu que estou filmanedo, tem alguem nos filmando. A minha cara esta hilaria Eu pareço um palhaço. Não tiro aquele sorriso idiota do rosto. Pelo que eu posso ver, nós estamos no County. Que original. Eu não sei quem é que estava filmando, mas eu vou matar. Me pegaram muito de perto, e não tiravam aquilo na minha cara. Eu vejo que há uma movimentação para uma das salas e alguém grita meu nome. Eu tropeço em meus próprios pés e corro para dentro da sala. O meu cenografista corre também. Me dá dor de cabeça só de olhar para a TV, que se mexe sem parar. Antes da câmera entrar totalmente na sala, eu ainda posso ver alguns enfermeiros e residentes olhando pela persiana e até posso ouvir Frank dizendo que eu vou chorar. Será que estava tão evidente? Finalmente a máquina chega ao quarto e eu vejo muita gente lá. Muita mesmo, nunca vi um quarto tão lotado. Eu meio aquele multidão, eu posso ver um cabelo loiro que eu PRESUMo que seja de Susan. Alé dela, Luka e Neela tabém estão lá. Do resto, eu desconheço TODOS. Eu me vejo agora, de mãos dada com Abby que parece estar dormindo.

De repente eu vejo Susan "expulsar" quase todos da sala, exceto a mim, quem gravava o vídeo e Neela.

-Você tem certeza de que quer ver isso mesmo? – Abby fala rindo.

-Porque? – eu pergunto sem entender.

-Nada....

Voltando a fita. A médica chega (a qual eu tambem não conheço), pedindo que Abby abra mais as pernas para medir a dilatação. Não é lá muito agradavel ver um homem colocando a mão naquilo de sua mulher, mas tudo bem.

-9 cm- a medica fala – Acho que chegou o momento. Preparados?

-Hum... – eu falo meio sonolento, quem vê poderia jurar que eu estava drogado.

-Sim sim.. – Abby fala com um sorriso enorme – Seja o que Deus quiser.

Agora vai começar, eu ainda estou sentando, mas a enfermeira chega pedindo me afastar um pouco enquando ajeita Abby. Susan está ao meu lado me olhando com uma feição preocupada. Abby começa a empurrar. Eu posso sentir daqui a dor que ela deve ter sentido.

-A cabeça esta saindo – o medico nos falou depois de um tempo – O pai vai querer contar o cordão?

-Claro... – eu falo sorrindo.

De repente se ouve um choro de criança e eu não me vejo mais na imagem, Abby esta olhando pro lado preocupada e Susan esta se abaixando pra olhar algo.

- Bom, eu mesmo corto então- eu vi o médico dizendo e é quando eu percebo que havia desmaiado.

Ainda sentado no sofá, eu fico perplexo quando vejo o quão frágil eu era. Eu olho para Abby e ela estav gargalhando baixinho.

- Ei! Você está rindo de mim???- eu pergunto, fazendo cócegas nela.

- É claro! Toda vez que você vê essa fita, fica com essa cara de pateta, não qurendo acreitar no que você fez.

- Que coisa de louco! Agora eu vejo....essa menina realmente é a minha vida- eu digo, num tom emocionado, vendo que ela me olha com aquela carinha novamente.

- Ah nossa, John...a nossa.- ela me responde, quebrando aquele clima pesado com outra piada.

- Não...mas dá uma olhada na minha cara também! Eu não sabia se chorava de felicidade ou de dor.

Eu sorrio a ela. Eu me vejo agora pensando em parto. Em mulheres. Que seres maravilhosos são as mulheres, que mesmo sabendo da dor de um parto, que não deve ser nada fácil, ainda assim são dispostas a terem outros filhos.

- Vocês são seres de ouro... nenhum homem aguentaria essa dor- eu digo, vendo-a olhar seriamente para mim.

- Bom, se sempre as coisas corressem bem assim, até que tudo bem, não é?

Como assim? Naõ entendi. O que será que ela estava querendo dizer?

- Infelizmente.. mas no fim tudo dá certo... – eu falo tentando mudar de assunto, o qual eu não tinha a minima ideia do que se tratava.

-Você vai querer ver a outra fita? – ela pergunta se levantando, eu nem tinha percebido que a primeira ja havia acabado.

-Sim... claro..

-Tudo bem então.

A fita começa diferente da outra. Julie está muito fofa no meu colo segurando um balão, nós já estamos no quarto de hospital. Abby está com um aparencia seria, demonstrando mais nevorsismo do que no outro parto.

- Onde esta a medica? – ela fala com uma voz aflita. Eu estou segurando sua mão. Sam aparece e pega Julie, levando pra fora do quarto.

-Calma Abby, vai dar tudo certo – eu falo lhe dando um beijo, mas ela começa a chorar. O que sera que estava acontecendo? Eu estou com uma cara preocupada, não largando sua mão um só segundo, diferente do outro parto, e estou só no quarto com ela e duas enfermeira que logo entram pela porta.

Uma delas começa a medir sua pressão, administrar medicamento enquanto a outra esta vendo sua dilatação.

-E agora? – eu pergunto preocupado. A enfermeira olha pr amim, em sinal negativo, enquanto a outra vai chamar o medico.

-Ela só esta com 6 cm. A bolsa dela já rompeu... e o bebê esta numa posição complicada.

Abby começa a chorar desesperadamente. Eu aposto que eu tambem estava com vontade de chorar, mas me controlei e fiquei ao seu lado dando apoio até que finalmente aparece o medico.

- Ei, Dra! - eu me afasto um pouco dele e cumprimento a médica.

- Dr. Carter- ele parece me conhecer bem. - bom, eu sinto muito, mas isso não está parecendo que vaia cabar muito cedo.

Eu olho para Abby, que fecha os olhos pesadamente, derramando algumas lágrimas. Ela devia estar com medo, com muito medo.

Aqui na sala eu vejo a mesma Abby, com a mesma expressão de medo. Ela olha fixamente para a tela da T.V segurando também o choro.

Voltando para o vídeo, eu assisto o médico checando mais uma vez a dilatação dela, fazendo outro sinal negativo, nos deixando mais desesperados. E é nessa hora, que a câmera parece ser deixada sobre algum móvel, meio fora de foco. O som fica ruim, mas eu consigo entender que a intenção a pessoa era desligar a câmera, mas por alguam motivo, ela não o fez.

Eu vejo Susan sair de perto da câmera, era ela quem estava com a câmera dessa vez. A situação deveria estar complicada mesmo.

Nós vemos Susan indo em direção a Abby e passar a mão sobre o rosto dela, dizendo alguma coisa em seu ouvido que a fez sorrir. Eu me vejo enconstar num canto e conversar com o médico, ainda com a expressão aterrorizada.

O som começa a ficar pior, mas eu ainda consigo ouvir algumas coisas. Pelo que eu vejo, ela só estava com 8 meses. Depois de ficar ouvindo o medico tentar algumas coisas, a Abby pedindo mais anestesia, Susan pega a camera de novo e recomçe a filmar.

-Olha o trabalho que o menino mais lindo do mundo está dando a sua mãe – Susan fala fazedo Abby sorrir no meio daquele sufoco todo. Ela esta toda ensopada e eu agora estou ao lado do medico, mas ainda segurando sua mão.

De repente, Susan focaliza bem o rostinho de Abby, quando ela dá um grito. Pela minha expressão, posso perceber que ela deve ter apertado minah mão muito forte. Eu corro para perto dela, e aquele apito começa a soar. A pressão dela estava caindo. Duas enfermeiras entram correndo, e Susan começa a falar para fazerem algo. Eu me vejo desesperado, o médio pões as luvas novamente e eu vejo Abby adormecer de novo.

Eu começo a gritar o nome dela e também coloco as minhas luvas. Será eu ajudei no parto do meu próprio filhos?

De volta a minha sala, eu olho para o lado e vejo Abby se debulhando em lágrimas. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia ver essa fitas hoje. Ela está revivendo tudo aquilo.

Eu pego na mão dela, assim como estava fazendo naquela fita. Eu passo a minhão sobre o rosto dela, assim como tinha feito naquele dia.

De repente, quando todos parecem amedrontados, aquele alarme não pára de apitar, a Susan com aquela cara de apavorada, quase chorando, e eu, eu tentando tomar as frentes da coisa, alguém veio em direção a câmera que foi deixada de lado quando Abby gritou e a tela ficou escura.

Eu olhei para o lado, afimde saber o que estava acontecendo. Alguém havia desligado a câmera? Eu PRECISA SABER o que tinha acontecido.

-Pois é...- ela se levantou e foi ejetar a fita, limpando as lágrimas, afim de que eu não as visse- Cenas muito fortes para menores de 50 anos.

Eu continuo calado pensando no que eu poderia perguntar pra saber o que aconteceu. Eu sei que no fim deu tudo certo, graças a Deus, mais queria que ela contasse direitinho como tinha sido aquilo. Eu me levanto e vou ate onde ela esta parada. A abraço por tras dolocando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

-Eu não deiva te-la obrigado a ver isso.

-Você não me obrigou. – ela fala ainda rouca por causa do choro.

-Sempre que você vê essa fita fica assim.. – eu falo deduzindo pelo que eu já conheço sobre ela.

-Mas é bom relembrar essas coisas.. ver que até nos piores momentos, você não se deseserperou e tomou a iniciativa fazendo de tudo para que no final desse tudo certo.

Eu continuo abraçado a ela esperando que ela continuasse falando mais coisas.

-Se não fosse por você.. hoje eu não estaria aqui – ela fala se virando e fica me encarando.

-Eu fiz o que devia fazer.

Eu não me lembro de nada. Eu havia "morrido", e naquele momento em que todo mundo mundo ficou paralizado, você correu pra cima de mim, começou a fazer massagem deseperadamente, ficou implorando por um desfibrilador, que por alguma razão não tinham colocado ele no quarto

A cada palavra, mas lágrimas. Aquilo estava me tortuando. Vê-la sofrendo daquela maneira....Deus! Eu impedi que ela continuasse.

-Shiu. Chega por hoje- eu dei uma abraço apertado- Vai, vamos....vamos dar uma volta- eu limpei cada lágrima dela e a puxei pelo baço para cima, pra que pudessemos nos trocar e sair.

Em menos de 10 minutos nós estavamos saindo de casa. Resolvemos deixar de lado as chaves do carro e caminhar um pouco.

Eu tentei apagar aquela imagens de munutos atrás da minha mente, mas estav difícil. Saber que ela tinha quase morrido....saber que meu filho tinha quase morrido. Saber que eu tive o privilégio de poder tentar salvar a vida deles...

Nós não pudemos ter muita conversa, afinal já era perto da hora do almoço, e logo nós teríamos que ir trabalhar. De repente me veio um aperto e eu morri de vontade de ver Brad. Pensei em passar pela cheche antes de ir trabalhar, mas me lembro de que ela irá comigo. Prefiro não tumultuar mais.

Quando nós estavamos caminhando de volta pra casa de repenta Abby para segurando sua barriga e colocando a mão na cabeça.

- O que foi!? – eu pergunto me aproximando dela vendo que ela estava palida.

Ela não me fala nada e de repente desmaia no meu braço. Eu fico parado, olhando pra ela sem reação. Começo a ver se ela eestava respirando. Bom, pelo menos isso. Então, rapidamente eu me apresso, a coloco nos braços e olho pra rua pra ver se passa um taxi. Mas nada passa, a rua hoje esta deserta. Saio andando um passo acelerado, pra ver se chego logo em casa, quando começo a ouvir uma buzina atras de mim. Eu olho pra tras e vejo um carro preto abaixando o vidro e parando do nosso lado.

- Carter?! – eu não reconheço a mulher mas esa hora não recuso nenhuma ajuda.

- Sim... você poderia me dar uma carona?

- Claro.. entre entre.. o que a Abby tem?! – ela fala enquanto eu sento no banco de tras com ela.

- Não sei.. nos estavamos caminhando e ela de repente desmaiou.. eu ja tentei acorda-la e nada... você poderia nos levar ao County?

- Eu estava indo pra la.. tenho uma troca dentro de 5 minutos. Vão me matar por chegar atrasada, ja estou vendo.

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja essa mulher, mas pelo que vi, deve ser alguma médica nova do hospital. Ela dirige agilmente até lá e assim que nós chegamos eu chamo Susan, que estava na saída da ambulância, para perto do carro.

- Deus! Que houve, Carter? ela pergunta, assim que se ve Abby no banco de trás.

- Eu não sei Susan, eu to desesperado...- eu respondo, num tom apavorado.

- Carter...acabaram de ligar da escola da Julie....disseram que não tinha ninguém em casa, por isso ligaram aqui. É para alguém ir buscar a Julie.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa???- eu pergunto, desesperado.

- Não sei direito, mas parece que é só uma febre...- Susan me respondeu, medindo a pulsação de Abby.

- Carter, vai pegar a Julie. Eu vou pedir pro Malik pegar a Abby aqui...toma- ela me jogou uma chave- vai com o meu carro.

- Cuide bem dela.. por favor – Carter fala correndo ate o estacionamento. E agora? Qual sera o carro da Susan? Ee sai olhando pra ver se reconhece, adivinha ou algo do genero, mas nada, até que ele tem a ideia brilhante de localiza-lo com o alarme. Entrando no carro ele sai correndo ate a escola de Julie. Chega lá e sai correndo pela portaria indo atras de onde seria a sala onde ela estudava.

- Onde fica a coordenação da pre-escola?? – ele pergunt apra um servete.

- É só ir reto e lá no final você dobra a direita.

- Obrigado. – eu saio correndo até a coordenação, paro na porta tentandoo puxar um pouco de ar. – Com licença, onde eu poderia falar com coordenadora? Acabaram d eligar pra eu vir buscar minha filha.. parece que ela esta febril...

- Espere só um minuto – a secretaria falou pegando o telefone.

Dentro de alguns minutos eu vi a mesmo servente trazendo minha pequena Julie para mim. Ela me abraçou forte e eu pude sentir que ela estava quentinha.

- Pai, eu quero ir embora- ela me pediu manhosa.

- Já vamos, minha linda....- eu optei por não contar a ela de imediatro sobre Abby, não queria preocupá-la.

Nós fomos para o carro e eu a deixei ir na frente, ela estav muito manhosa. Chegamos ao hospital e ela estava dormindo. então eu a coloquei no sbraços e entrei rapidamente pra procurar pela Abby. Pedi pra Sam da uma olhadinha nela so enquanto eu falava com Susan que estava num quarto com Abby, que ja havia acordado. Eu bato na porta e ouço Abby falar que podia entrar.

- Abby.. você esta bem? – eu falo entrando abraçando-a.

- Estou John... eu de repente estava andando, senti uma pontada no estomago e senti minha vista embaçar. Quando acordei me falaram que você tinha me deixado aqui e tinha ido pegar Julie na escola. Aconteceu algo demais com ela!?

- Não... ela so esta febil. Sam esta com ela. Vou pedir pra alguem examina-la.

- Fiquei preocupada..- ela me olha aliviada.

- Eu que fiquei, vcê me deu um susto daqueles – eu lhe falo sorrindo -Alguem ja veio examina-la?

- Só não tinha mais gente dentro dessa sala porque não cabia. Susan já fez alguns exames pra descobrir se eu estou com alguma coisa. Mas acho que esta tudo bem comigo.. pode ter sido só uma fraqueza.. eu não comi muito nem ontem, nem hoje....

- Tomara mesmo que não seja nada.. eu ainda quero minha esposa saudavel pra me ajudar a cuidar dos babys...

-Não se preocupe comigo... eu esotu bem, serio. Você poderia pegar Julie pra ela ficar aqui comigo?

- Ah claro.. eu peço pra Sam trazer.. só um minuto.

Quando eu saio do quarto e vou até a recepção vejo Susan entrando no quarto com alguns exames, eu quase que vou atras dela pra perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas decido ir primeiro pegar minha filha.

- Sam... eu a vejo sair de um quarto. Onde está Julie?

- Está na cortina dois com o Luka, ele esta examinando ela.

Eu agradeço e me encaminho até a tal cortina. Chegando lá, eu vejo Julie deitana da maca com uma carinha não muito boa.

- Ei! Pequeniniha, como você está?

Ela não me responde. Apenas vira para o lado onde eu estou e me olha.

- Que foi?- eu pergunto, não entendendo a reação dela.

- Ela está preocupada com Abby...- Luka me esclarece.

- Ah...calma, Julie. A mamãe está bem. Até pediu para eu levar você até lá.

- É??? - o rostinho dela se iluminou- estão vamos!!!!- ela subiu na maca, ficando de pé e me abraçando.

- Como ela está, Luka?- eu pergunto, querendo saber sobre a saúde dela.

- Bem, Carter...Dei Tylenol, a febre já deve estar mais baixa. Talvez uma infecção na garganta, ela reclamou um pouco de dor....Nada grave. Passe aqui antes de sair, e pegue um anti-inflamatório, ok?- ele respondeu, dando o diagnóstico.

- Obrigada- eu a peguei no colo.

- E Abby, descobriram o que houve?- ele ainda diz, antes que eu pudesse sair.

- Ainda não, estou indo até lá para descobrir. Até mais e obrigada novamente.- eu saio e me encaminho para a sala onde Abby está.

Quando chego no quarto e vou abrindo a porta, coloco Julie no chão que rapidamente pula em cima da cama de Abby lhe enchendo de beijos.

- Nossa.. que tanto beijo – Abby fala sorrindo.

- Tava com medo.. soube que você tinha caido na rua. – eu olho pra Abby mostrando que não tinha sido eu que tinha contado aquilo.

- Quem lhe falou isso Julie? – eu pergunto.

- Eu ouvi uns enfermeiros comentando...

- Mas a mamãe já esta bem agora...

Susan entra no quarto e antes que ela fosse falar com Abby eu a puxo pra falar.

- Você ja descobriu algo?

- Ainda estamos esperando pelos exames...

- Mas você suspeita de algo!?

- É cedo, Carter..- eu a vejo olhar para Abby, que conversa com Julie- não vamos apressar as coisas....

- Não, tudo bem. É que eu estou preocupado.- eu reafirmo.

- Calma, ela está bem. Não tem com que se preocupar. Só me diz uma coisa, é a primeira vez? Você notou alguma coisa estranha?

- Sim, é a primeira vez. Pelo menos que eu tenha visto...Mudanças? Não, ela só não acordou boazinha hoje, mudança de humor. Mas, bom, estamos falando de Abby Lockhart! Um mudança de humor não é muito raro....- eu sorri a ela que saiu, dizendo que ia tentar apressar os resultados dos exames.

Eu vou até a cama onde Abby estava com Julie sentada no seu colo.

- Vamos deixar a mamãe descançar? – eu falo colocando-a nos braços.

- Deixa ela aqui... – Abby fala – Pelo menos esta me fazendo companhia.

- Pai... – Julie fala colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. – Será que hoje a gente poderia tomar um sorvete?!

Eu olho pra cara dela sem acreditar muito no que ela estava falando.

- Você com febre acha que eu vou lhe dar sorvete?

- Mas eu estou dodoí... preciso de atenção.

- Justamente por isso. Hoje nem agua gelada você vai tomar...

- Você é muito chato. – ela fala com uma voz chorona.

- Seu pai esta certo Julie. Você não vai tomar sorvete tão cedo. Sempre é assim, é so você tomar sorvete que fica doente.

Eu a vi emburrar a cara para Abby.

- Que droga- ela fez um beicinho.

- Juliene! Não diga essas coisas...- eu vi Abby ralhar de imediato com ela, e a menina começava a ficar cada vez mais brava.

Eu achei que era hora de tirar Julie dali antes que ela ficasse mais chateada, e Abby mais nervosa.

- Eu falei pra você não deixar a sua mãe nervosa. A gente não sabe ainda o que ela tem. – eu falo calmamente pra que ela não se exaltasse mais ainda enquanto saiamos do quarto.

- Desculpa pai.. – ela fala chorando.

- Tudo bem.. quando eu souber o que houve com sua mãe eu vou leva-la pra casa. Por enquanto você vai ficar com o tio Frank.

- Hey Frank.. você pode me fazer um favor?

- Sim.. qual?

- Você poderia olhar julie só enquanto eu falo com Susan?

- Certo.. sem problemas.. vem aqui pequena. – ele fala colocando-a no braço.

- Volto ja... só um minuto.

Eu vou até o quarto onde Abby estava ainda sozinha.

- Susan ja voltou aqui?

- Ainda não... – ela fala sentando-se.

- Bom.. vou ter que te abandonar um pouco. Julie esta muito dengosa e fica chorando à toa, vou pra casa, medico ela e depois volto pra lhe pegar. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo – Algum problema com isso? Você vai ficar bem so?

- Eu não estou so, aqui é praticamente minha segunda casa.. não se preocupe comigo....

- Qualquer coisa me ligue ok!?

- Certo... – ela acena e solta um beijo enquanto eu saio do quarto.

- Vamos Julie – eu falo colocando-a no colo. – Obrigado Frank. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar ok?

- Tchau Julie. Deixe comigo.

Eu saio do hospital e pego um taxi. Chego em casa e por um minuto penso que esqueci de pegar Brad. Mas olho no relógio e vejo que ainda faltam duas horas para pegá-lo. Quando for pegar Abby, eu o pego. Eu subo com Julie no colo, ela parece estar dormindo. talvez os remédios tenham dado muito sono. Eu entro no meu quarto, e a coloco na cama. Acho que a cama de casal possa ser mais confortável. Eu coloco minha mão sobre a testa dela para verificar a temperatura. Ainda está um pouco quentinha, mas bem melhor do que antes. Eu desco as escadas e procuro algo útil para fazer. É quando eu me deparo com a pia um pouco abarrotada. Como fomos as pressas para o hospital, Abby nem teve tempo de lavar. Então eu pego a esponja e começo a lavar primeiro os copos, depois o pratos, talhres e assim por diante. Será que nós não temos uma diarista? Estranho.. depois converso com Abby sobre isso. É muito trabalho que tem que fazer nessa casa. Eu limpo a pia e vou ate meu quarto tomar um banho. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, estou todo suado e fedorento. Tiro minha roupa, coloco no cesto de roupa suja e tomo banho sem trancar a porta, depois Julie acorda e se vê desesperada por não ter ninguem em casa. Quando eu mal começo a passar shampo, Julie aparece na porta do banheiro segurando o lençol com o cabelo todo assanhado, vai se aproximando e se senta no sanitario.

- O que foi? – eu lhe pergunto abrindo o box e tentando me esconder um pouco para que ela não me visse nu.

- Nada não.. só vim aqui fazer xixi.

Eu aguento o meu riso. Ela acha tão natural. Por que eu estou morto de vergonha? Ela é apenas uma garotinha.... Eu a observo terminar, dar descargar com uma certa dificuldade e baixar a tampa do vaso. Tenho que crer que as meninas devem nascer com a etiqueta de "boas maneiras". Até mesmo depois dos 30 anos, os homens teimam eu não abaixar nem o assento do vaso. Eu termino o mais rápido possível meu banho, enquanto ela fica passeando no banheiro, se olhando no espelho, mexendo nas coisas da Abby e as vezes, me encarando. Ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha. Quando eu realmente, termino, vou para o quarto, pensando que ela ia deixxar eu pelo menos me trocar, mas não. Ela me segue, e deita na cama, olhando para o lado da janela. Pelo menos isso. Eu me troco o mais depressa possível e quando estou passando o desodorante, ela se senta na cama rapidaente, como se estivesse escutado algo.

- A mamãe chegou.- ela disse, correndo para a escada.

- Abby? – eu falo descendo a escada vestido só com uma bermuda.

Eu a vejo entrando, com um envelope na mão, colocando Julie no colo e lhe dando um beijo.

- Oi John.. – ela fala se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo.

- Porque você não me esperou? Eu ja estava indo lhe buscar...

- Luka me ofereceu uma carona. Eu quis lhe poupar trabalho. – ela fala entrando na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira – Estou faminta.

É impressão minha ou desde que ela entrou por aquela porta ela não parou de sorrir um minuto, e não largou o envelope. O que deve ter dentro dele?

- Ei! E os exames? Sairam?- eu pergunto, vendo a devorar um sanduíche.

- Aham- ela responde com a boca cheia.

O silêncio pairam um pouco. Vejo apenas Abby dando um pedaço do seu sanduíche pra Julie.

- E então? - eu já estava ficando louco. Por que ela não dizia logo????

Ela não me responde ainda. Eu a vejo fazem um sinal, rodando os dedos, sinalizando um "depois".

Eu espero impacientemente ela terminar o infinito sanduiche.

- Ei! Você já tomou banho?- ela pergunta a Julie.

- Ainda não....- a menina responde, chupando os dedos, sujos com o molho do lanche.

- Então va pro banheiro correndo. Que daqui a pouco eu vou conferir se você esta limpinha.

- Certo. – ela sai correndo e sobe as escadas.

- Posso saber agora o que tem nesse envelope? – eu falo me levantando da cadeira.

- Vem cá.. – ela fala me puxando pelo braço, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto encostando a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – eu pergunto preocupado, curioso, tenso, nervoso, com todas essas sensações ao mesmo tempo.

- Senta.. – ela fal apontando pra cama e colocando o envelope no meu colo.

- Abby, você tá me deixando nervoso...- eu falo, rodando meus polegares, o indício perfeito que eu estou quase morrendo.

- Abre- ela apontou o envelope no meu colo.

Eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Minhas mãos começaram a querer tremer. Eu não podia mais conter minah curiosidade. Rasguei o envelope com velocidade, pegando o papel branco contido. Quando eu comecei a ler letra por letra, palavra por palavra, eu não podia acreditar no que estava a minha frente.

- Isso é seu?- eu perguntei incréduto.

- Não, Carter, seu- ela me olhou divertidamente- é lógico, né?

Minha mãos começaram a tremer, pelo meu corpo estava passando uma onda de adrenalina, eu nunca senti algo igual. De repente os meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas, e logo começaram a cair em cima do papel, borrando aquela palavra positivo. Instintivamente eu me levantei e me abreacei a ela.

- John.. – ela fala se afastando de mim.

- Eu não acredito... era... era.. tudo o que eu sempre sonhei na vida– eu falo num sorriso vendo que sua expressão de angustia ficou mais aliviada e tomou lugar a um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Nem parece que você já tem dois filhos!- ela me disse.

Nossa, eu nem pra disfarçar! É lógico! Na verdade aquela foi a notícia que eu sempre quis escutar daquela boca. Quando Kem me disse que estava grávida, é lógico, eu também festeei, sorri, fiquei feliz... Mas.. vindo daquela boca, aliás, daquele papel que vinha daquel corpo. Foi tudo o que eu sempre sonhei.

- Eu estou tão feliz- eu não pude deixar de dizer, vendo o sorriso esperançoso dela.

- Eu também, só não sei se aguento ter mais um filho...depois da fita que nós vimos hoje- ela me sorriu.

- Eu vou estar aqui- eu a abracei- vai dar tudo certo- eu a apertei forte, mas tive um aperto no coração.

Eu vou estar aqui? Será que eu realmente vou estar aqui? Esse aperto foi crescendo a medida que crescia a possibilidade de eu não estar ali para ajuda-la.

Ela percebeu minha cara de angustia e se aproximou de mim.

- O que foi? De repente você estava feliz, agora esta assim.

- Nada.. só estava.. – eu precisava achar alguma desculpa rapido – Pensando que eu consegui formar a familia que eu sempre quis ter... – enquanto eu falo eu posso ver uma lagrima formando em seus olhos. – Você por acaso desconfiou que estava gravida?

- Não – ela fala deixando a lagrima escorrer e eu a enxugo com meu dedo – O mais estranho é que das ultimas vezes eu senti muito enjoo. Mas dessa vez não senti quase nada, só um apontada no estomago. Sera que é cedo para ter outro bebe?

- Nunca é cedo pra se ter filhos – eu falo beijando-a

- Mamãe... papai.., porque vocês estao chorando? – Julie entra no quarto segurando uma camisola em suas mãos.

Eu olho para Abby, afim de saber o que ela quer fazer. Contar agora? Esperar? Eu a olho mais profundamente quando Julie repete a pergunta.

- Nada, Julie. É que a mamãe...- ela se perdeu entre as palavras. Eu tinha que ajuda-la.

- A mamãe ainda tá com muita dor de cabeça.- Deus! Que eu fiz? Preocupei a coitadinha mais ainda!!! Putz! E vejo a quandre "caca" que eu fiz, quando Abby arregala os olhos em reprovação.

- Quer dizer....ela estava- eu tento consertar. Não deu muito certo.

- E agora ela está tão feliz que a dor passou e ela voltou para casa, que está chorando de felicidade. Ela odeia hospitais.

Eu vejo minha filha me encarar com aquela cara de "cala boca, eu sei que não é isso". Ela se aproxima de nós, sob cima da cama e fica de pé nos encarando.

- Eu exijo uma explicação – ela fala sentando-se na cama.

- Explicação sobre o que?

- Sobre vocês dois – ela fala se levantando – estarem mentindo pra mim. A mamãe nunca chorou porque estava com dor de cabeça.

Eu olho pra Abby, não sei se eu rio ou choro por ela nos colocar em mais uma situação constrangedora. Essa menina tem um gênio.

- A mamãe estava chorando de saudades da vovó que ligou e falou que esse ano não poderia vir nos visitar. – Será que a mãe de Abby ainda esta viva? Se ela é presente nas nossas vidas? Essa foi a melhor saida que eu achei. A feição de Julie começou a mudar, acho que ela esta caindo na minha historia.

- Não se preocupe mamãe.. você tem a nós.. nós somos a sua familia e te amamos muito.

Eu fiquei paralizado com aquilo que ela falou. Como pode uma criança tão pequena, inocente ser ao mesmo tempo tão incrivel? Eu fiquei ali parado por alguns instantes, sem saber o que fazer. Se não fosse Abby me puxar e retornar-mos ao nosso dia-dia, creio que ficaria ali para sempre.

Manhã seguinte...

Essa noite eu trabalhei. Fiz o plantão noturno. Entre as 10 da noite e sai agora, as 8 da manhã. O plantão foi até que calmo, sem muita complicaçôes. Ao dirigir exausto pra casa, tenho uma ideia brilhante. Planos pra hoje a noite entre eu e minha mulher.

- Alo? Susan?! Você poderia me fazer um favorzão hoje?!

- O que foi Carter?

- Eu preciva que as crianças passassem a noite fora.. eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra Abby...

- Hum.. tudo bem, só se você me prometer contar depois todos os detalhes.

- Certo... às 7 horas eu deixo eles ai...

Eu entro em casa e sou recebido por minha filha que incrivelmente, em uma noite só, já ficou melhor de sua gripe.

- Pai, pai.. hoje vamos ao cinema?! Diz que sim! Ou então pra piscina!?!?

- Papai.. precisa dormir – Abby fala entrando na sala.

- Na verdade, hoje eu tenho outros planos Julie!- eu vi Abby me olhar emk dúvida- a tia Susan vai fazer um monte de coisas gostosas e convidou você e o Brad para passarem a noite lá com ela....que tal?- eu olho, esperando a resposta dela, pedidno a Deus que ela ceite e fique feliz.

- Oba! Adoro a tia Susan!- ele pulou em mim, me dando um beijo no rosto.

Eu a coloquei no chão e a vi correr para seu quarto.

- Vou fazer minha mala!- ela gritou empolgada, quase caindo no tapete.

- Ei, que história maluca é essa?- Abby cruzou os braços me encarando.

- Por que maluca? É verdade, oras...- eu disse, ironicamente, abraçando-a.

- Eu não posso passar a noite a sós com minha mulher não?

- Assim, de uma hora pra outra?

- Porque? Tem algum problema?!

- Nao.. só que é estranho.

- Se quiser a gente pode deixar pra outro dia – eu falo desanimado.

- Claro que não... – ela fala sorrindo – Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

Eu lhe dou um beijo e subo as escadas indo direto ao meu quarto pra tomar um banho e dormir.

Continua....


	20. Capitulo 20

Eu acordo com alguem pulando na minha cama.

Paiiii! Vamos almoçar.. a mamãe esta chamando.

Eu olho pra ela meio zonzo e coloco minha cabeça no travesseiro de volta sem acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo. Julie sai de cima da cama e vai correndo até a porta do quarto.

Olha quem vem lhe ver!- Abby entra segurando a mão de Brad enquanto ele dava uns passos um pouco bebados.

Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ver aquela cena. Aqueles olhinhos dele brilhando, sorrindo pra mim. Abby segurando as mãozinhas dele.

Ei, garotinhu, vem aqui com o papai- eu tive a necessidade de dizer e Abby prontamente cartregou-o para cima a cama.

O almoço está pronto...- ela disse pra mim, limpando um pouco da baba que o bebê deixava cair.

Ok, vou já...

De repente eu tive a necessidade de falar com a minha avó. Eu tinha recebido aquela notícia, ela estava grávida e eu precisava saber se eu estaria lá quando ela precisasse de mim.

Eu já havia percebido que para minha avó aparecer, era preciso eu ficar sozonho com Brad. Por que seria?

Eu tentei de qualquer maneira fazer com que as meninas saissem, eu precisava falar com Gamma.

Abby.. eu preciso ter uma conversa seria com meu filho, de homem pra homem – eu falo piscando pra ela. – acho que tem coisas quem devem ser esclarecidas entre nós... Você suas poderiam ir descendo? Estou lá em 5 minutos.

Já que você insiste.. – Abby fala saindo.

Mas pai, o Brad não fala.. como você vai conversar com ele?

É um segredo nosso... papo sobre mulheres...

Assim eu fico com ciumes.. – Abby fala rindo. – Vamos Julie, vamos terminar de ajeitar as coisas.. deixa o papai a sós com seu irmão.

Dito e feito. Assim que ela sairam, uma clarão surgiu pela janela do quarto e a imagem de minha avó apareceu segurando o envelope que constava o resultado do exame de gravidez da Abby.

Parabéns...- foi a primeira palavra que elame disse, aproximando-se de nós.

Gamma..eu preciso saber! Eu estou tão felzi com tudo isso, mas eu tenho medo. Quando isso tudo vai acabar?- eu dizia, compulsivamente.

John...é triste, mas tenho que dizer. Seu tempoestá se esgotando.- ela disse, com pezar.

Então.. isso significa... – ele fala com os olhos cheios d´água.

Isso mesmo. Menos dia, mais dia você vai voltar a sua vida real e ver que tudo foi um sonho.

Por favor.. me dê mais tempo.. só ate meu filho nascer...

Sinto muito John... espero que você aproveite o tempo que resta.

Gamma... por favor.. – ele fala chorando, mas de nada adianta, a imagem de sua avó ja havia desaparecido e ele se viu sem rumo.

O que sera da minha vida sem voces? – John fala segurando fortemente Brad em seus braços.

John.. a comida esta esfriando – euouço um grito surigr das escadas. Entãome levanto e vou ate o espelho e vejo que da pra perceber que ele havia chorado.

Ela entrou no quarto e me flagrou. Eu estava tentando limpar o rosto o mais rápido possível. Estava difícil, muito menos com Brad chorando nos meus braços.

Eu acho que ele está com fome- eu o entreguei a e ela, que me encarava com pezar.

Ei- ela passou a mão delicadamente sobre o meu rosto -o que houve?

Nada não...deixa isso pa lá. Vamos comer?- eu peguei na mão livre dela, e me encaminhei para a escada.

Ela ficou muito encucada com aquilo. Eu podia ler nos seus olhos. Mas ela me entendeu. E é por isso que eu amo aquela mulher. Ela me entende, não importa o que seja. Ela sabe quando eu preciso de ajuda, mas sabe quando eu não quero falar no assunto.

O que tem pra comer! – eu falo entrando na cozinha.

Lasanha! – Julie fala segurando um garfo em suas mãos.

Hum.. que delicia – eu falo beijando Abby.

Que tamanho você quer Julie? – Abby fala pegando a colher.

Grande... to com fome de leão.. – ela fala passando a mão na barriga me fazendo rir.

E você John!

Pode sentar.. eu mesmo me sirvo – eu falo me levantando e ando a geladeira pra pegar o suco.

Que horas eu vou pra tia Susan? – Julie fala colocando um pedaço de lasanha na boca.

Não fale de boca cheia..

Desculpa mãe.. – ela fala mostrando toda a comida que ainda estava em sua boca.

Eu vou leva-la no finalzinho da tarde...- eu digo, limpando a boca no guardanapo.

Legal!- ela vibra antes de colocar mais um pedaço na boca.

Arrumou suas coisas?- Abby pergunta, com uma cara de quem não estava apreciando muito a comida.

Julie só acena com a cabeça, se lembrando da chamada quando falou de boca cheia. Eu vi que Abby cruzou os garfos, colocando o guardanapo sobre o resto da comida que ficara ainda no seu prato.

Ei...que negócio é esse? Pode comer mais um pouquinho- eu digo, vendo a expressão cansada dela.

Não, John...não estou com muita fome- ela coça os olhos, levantando-se e indo até a pia.

O que eu faço agora? Me levanto e vou falar com Abby que esta visivelmente abalada com alguma coisa que eu não faço ideia do que seja preocupando minha filha, ou simplesmente finjo que nada aconteceu pra evitar o questionamento de Julie e deixar Abby ainda mais aborrecida? Eu olho pro prato de comida de Julie, que ainda estava cheio. Ela brinca mais com a comida do que come.

Você quer sobremesa Julie? – eu falo me levantando da mesa indo até Abby.

Simmmm.. claro – ela falou afastando o prato de comida.

Certo.. então comoda tudo que eu prometo lhe comprar o que você quiser...

Enquanto minha filha se distrai terminando de comer, eu vejo que Abby esta olhando fixamente pra algum ponto, com o pensamento longe, com os olhos cheios d´água.

Hey.. – eu falo passando a mão nas suas costas. – O que esta acontecendo?

Não é nada.. é serio – ela fala segurando as lagrimas.

Se não fossse nada você não estaria chorando...

E quem disse que eu estou chorando! – ela fala deixando escapar uma lagrima.

Eu sorriu a ela, que limpa rapidamente o rosto.

Eu vou lavar a louça...- ela se afasta um pouco de mim e eu olho para Julie que me encara com seu olhar observador. Brad está no cercado, brincando, nem imaginando o que poss estar acontendo aqui fora.

Eu olho para Julie e numa fração de segundo ela grita:

Mãe, vou ver desenho na sala!- é incrível! Ela percebeu que eu precisava ficar a sós com Abby.

Assim que pequena dobra a parede da cozinha, eu me aproximo mais uam vez de Abby, tentando manter um contato visual.

Abby – ela não fala nada.. e continua lavando a louça fingindo que não esta nem me ouvindo. – Olha pra mim – eu falo pegando no seu queixo. – Não fica assim, por favor, eu preciso saber o que você esta sentindo para que eu posso ajuda-la.

Eu ja te falei que não é nada...

É alguma coisa com o bebe? Você não esta se sentindo bem? Esta enjoada? Ou foi algo que eu fiz?

De repente eu vejo que seus olhos começam a ficar molhados. Eu me aproximo dela e a abraço.

Tudo bem.. se você não quer falar não vou lher forçar...

Eu estou com medo, John...- ela responde ao meu abraço.- medo do que possa acontecer aqui- ela põe a mão sobre a -barriga- Brad é muito pequeno e...bom, eu não tenho mais 20 anos...- Abby deixa cair outra lágrima me deixando com o coração apertado.

Calma, eu estou aqui- eu afano seus cabelos, tentando passar conforto e seguança.

Mas...será que eu realmente ESTOU aqui?... Eu não quero passar tudo aquilo de novo...eu tenho medo. E se você não conseguir dessa vez?- ela desvia o olhar do meu.

Não pensa nisso agora, vai ficar tudo bem...- eu tento confortá-la sentindo meu prórpio desconforto. Eu tambem estou desesperado com tudo isso.

Você promete que caso alguma coisa aconteça... – ela começa a falar mas eu não a deixo terminar seu pensamto interrompendo-a rapidamente.

Não Abby, tire isso da cabeça, nada vai acontecer...

Mas se algo acontecer. Você vai cuidar bem dos nossos filhos? promete que vai estar presente sempre em suas vidas, não deixando lhes faltar nada e fazendo-os muito felizes?

Por favor Abby... tire esses pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Eu não vou permitir que nada aconteça, eu prefiro ver a minha morte a ter que perder você. – eu falo e posso sentir que uma lagrima escapou dos meus olhos.

Eu estava perdido. Mais perdido e desesperado do que ela. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo.

Em meio aos meus pensamentos, eu escuto o so do telefone vindo de longe. Ainda abraçado com ela, eu vejo Julie entrar na cozinha com o telefone-sem-fio na mão:

Paaaai, é a tia Susan!- ela estende o telefone a mim, que deixo Abby parada no mesmo lugar e pego o telefone. Não quero que Julie nos perceba assim.

Susan?- eu atendo o telefone e vou para sala- Ah, sim. Certo, acho que nós vamos dar uma passada num shopping e la pelas 6 eu deixo Julie ai, ok? Obrigada de novo. Beijos.- eu me despeço, desligando sem demora, voltando para a cozinha.

Tia Susan não vai mais trabalhar, falou pra irmos mais cedo pra lá...- eu vi que ela estava sentanda sobre a pia, fazendo carinho no rosto de Abby- mas eu estava pensando...que tal se nós dessemos ujma passadinha no shopping antes?- eu tento animar. as duas.

Vamos sim pai, ai a gente lancha, brinca lá nos brinquedos, ou vê um filme, tem um super legal passando... eu vi a propaganda na televisão.

O que você acha disso Abby?

Ah.. seria uma boa.. – ela fala sorrindo levemente.

Otimo então.. vamos nos arrumar e vamos ao Shopping. – eu falo tirando Julie de cima da pia que sai correndo até a escada.

Vaaaamos mãe.. se apresse, eu não vejo a hora de poder comer algodão doce. – ela fala subindo as escadas.

Vamos Abby? – eu falo estendendo meu braço. – Hoje eu estou bonzinho, vou deixar você comprar o que quiser...

Certo... depois não reclame.- ela me diz, tentando melhorar sua expressão.

Então se anime, flozinha...- eu faço cócegas nela, que corre pela escada, entrando no nosso quarto sem demora.

Eu vou tomar um banho, não demoro.- Assim que acaba de dizer ela começa a se dispir e eu tenho de me controlar para não voar em cima dela e terminar o que não pude duas noites antes.

Eu vou até o quarto de Julie para ver se ela precisa de algo, mas ela já está quase pronta. Então eu dou uma voltar pela casa, termino de arrumar a cozinha quando ouço um latido bem perto de mim. Eu olho pela janela, mas não tem nenum no portão. O latido começa a ficar mais forte e eu vou me aproximando da área de serviço quando não é a minha surpresa quando vejo um cachorro no meu próprio quintal. Deus! Como eu pude pasar dias aqui sem notar essa intruso? ele não devia estar aqui antes. Olhando bem até que ele é bonitinho. Eu sai para o quintal e passo a mão nele. Ele é muito dócil. Bem peludo, pelo mino e armado, muito bonito mesmo. De repente ele começa a ficar mais animado e começa a pular em cima de mim, me deixando meio zonzo. Uma risada ecoa por tras de mim e eu olho pra conferir quem estava me observando.

Acho que o Spike quer passear com a gente pai.. – Julie fala se aproximando de nós.

Será que não é perigoso um cachorro desse tamanho brincar com uma criança tão pequena? Ela se aproxima dele, passa a mão na sua cabeça, recebe uma lambida no rosto que a faz rir.

Você não vai se trocar não? – Julie fala olhando pra mim.

Porque! Você não esta gostando da minha roupa?

Não.. sair de pijama por aí é realmente muito estranho... e fora de moda.

Só porque você insiste eu vou me trocar... – eu falo saindo do jardim.

Espera pai.. você poderia fazer uma trança em mim?

Eu?

A primeira q única trança que eu fiz na minha vida...Nossa, agora eu até fiquei feliz. A única trança que eu fiz na vida, foi justamente em Abby. Nós íamos trabalhar pela manhã e eu insisti que ela me deixasse fazer. Eu fiquei quase meia hora para fazer o penteado. Ela não levou nem 10 segundos para desmanchar tudo e refazer.

Vai, pai...a mamãe já saiu do banho, vai logo- ela me apressou enquanto eu colocava as mãos sobre o cabelo dela, tentando dividir em três partes iguais. O cabelo escorregadio, não parava quieto.

Me ajuda aqui, filha. Segura essa ponta- eu dei uma porção de cabelo a ela.

Com PEQUENAS dificuldades eu terminei a trança, virando Julie para eu ver como estava. Alguns cabelos pareciam mais espetados do que outros, mas a meu ver, até que não estava tão mal. Eu ouvi Abby descendo as escadas quando nós entramos em casa.

Nossa senhora- ela olhou Julie com espanto- que fizeram no seu cabelo, filha?- ela perguntou dentro de um sorriso.

Papai...- ela foi até Abby e ficou de costa. Ela começou a desmanchar tudo com rapidez, dividiu rapidamente o cabelo e começou a trançar novamente, com, uma toltal velocidade e confiança.

Pelo menos eu tentei- eu finjo uma expressão triste quando passo pelas escada, rumo a me trocar rapidamente. Eu ainda posso escutar os comentários de Abby antes de dobrar a parede.

Seu pai nunca foi muito bom em tranças...

Ela me paga, antigamente até que ela falava que estava perfeito. Mas tudo bem, eu entrego os pontos, reconheço que não tenho dons de cabeleleiro. Eu entro no meu quarto e rapidamente vou ate o closet procurar por alguma coisa pra vestir, não posso esquecer que hoje eu prometi uma surpresa pra Abby e preciso estar melhor do que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxX

Eu desço as escadas já pronto e as minhas meninas estão na sala, vendo televisão. Julie ouve meus passos e sai correndo pulando no meu braço.

Nossa.. como o papai esta cheiroso. – ela disse dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Me arrumei especialmente pra você – eu falo tentando agrada-la.

Vamos né! – Abby chega com o nosso filho nos braços.

Onde estão as coisas das crianças?

No sofá da sala.

Quando eu saio pra pegar as coisas, Abby sussura baixinho...

Pra quem você caprichou tanto?

Pra quem seria! – eu falo piscando e indo pegar as bolsas.

Nos entramos no carro e rapidamente chegamos ao Shopping.

Logo que eu chegou na porta do shopping eu procuro um daqueles carrinhos que ja vêm com carrinhos-de-bebês, já que nós não havíamos trazido o de Brad, mas Abby diz que não é necessário. Poxa vida, será que ela gosta de ficar com dor nas costas? Esse bichinho é um tanto quanto pesado, Nós a começamos andar pelo corredores, obsarvando laguma vitrines. Lodo Julie avista o quiosque do Mc´Donals e implora por um sorvete.

Deus! Eu acho que seria um milhonário se tivesse aberto uam fábrica de sorvetes, menina!- eu brinco com ela, esperando um olhar de Abby, para saber se deveria ou não lhe comprar o sorvte.

Julie, você mal sarou da sua gripe e já vai abusar?- eu vejo o olhar mortal de abby sobre a criança.

Ahhhh mãe.. eu ja estou otima. – ela fala batendo o pé no chão.

Sem chances Julie, outro dia você toma sorvete...

Mas eu quero sooorvete – ela fala aumentando o tom de voz.

Fale baixo Julie, você não esta em casa.

Chata – Julie fala sentando no chão e comaçando a chorar.

Abby olha praquela cena, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquilo tudo.

Se levante daí que você esta sujando sua roupa Julie...

Não quero...

Esta bem então.. fique ai. Eu e seu pai vamos passear. – Abby fala me puxando pelo braço.

Parece remedio. só foi nós nos afastarmos um pouco que Julie se levantanda correndo e anda silenciosamente do meu lado. Eu nem ouso olhar para ela antes que Abby coma meu fígado. Mas eu meio a nossa conversa, eu posso perceber que Julie pega minha mão e Abby assite a cena.

Tá vendo?- eu posso ler nos lábios dela.

Nós andamos mais um pouco e eu vejo Abby andar mais pesaamente. Eu sei que ela está cansada.

Deixa eu carrega-lo um pouco...- eu estendo meu braços, querendo pegar o bebê.

Não, pode deixar..- ela teima comigo. Como é teimosa!

Abby, pare de ser teimosa!- eu pego Brad e encaro o olhar enciumado de Julie.

Pelo menos eu posso comer algodão doce?

Isso você pode – Abby fala.

E brincar no carrosel?

Também... – enfim eu posso ver que Julie começa a sorrir.

Pai, você vai comigo né? No cavalinho.. por favor!

Veremos...

Nós passamos por uma loja de bebês e Abby para pra olhar um berço que estava na vitrine.

Você gostou? – eu falo baixinho pra ela.

È lindo.. mas a gente não precisa disso.. o do Brad ainda esta novinho. – ela fala saindo da vitrine e continuando andando, segurando a mão de Julie.

Vamos agora comer algodão doce?

Você é uma formiguinha hein! – eu falo fazendo-a rir.

Nós paramos em frente ao carrinho e eu tiro a carteira do bolso, pagando pelos dois palitos de algodão-doce.

Tem certeza que você não quer?- eu insisto com Abby, que afirma com cabeça.

Nós recomeçamos a caminhar enquanto eu vou dando alguns punhados de doce para Brad, que se lambuzava toda, tentando pegar com a mão.

Quando nós paramos em frente a uma farmácia eu vejo Abby parar e encarar.

Precisa de alguma coisa?- eu pergunto, ajeitando Brad no meu colo e vigiando para Julie não se perder.

Eu já venho...- ela me diz, pegando Brad no colo- Dois são demais, fique de olho nela- e entra pela farmácia, me deixando confuso.

Pai.. – Julie começa. – Você pode comprar pra mim uma boneca no meu aniversario?

Claro.. depois a gente vê isso com calma.

Eu tambem queria uma festa com o Ursinho Pooh...

A gente providencia tudo..

Eu tambem queria um urso gigante... uma casinha, carrinhu pra barbie.. a barbie noiva... uma maquininha de sorvete...

Só isso?

Não.. depois eu faço a lista. Sera que a mamãe vai demorar? – Julie fala tentando entrar na farmacia.

Volta aqui.. ela pediu pra nós esperarmos.

Certo.. pai... me coloca no braço? - quando eu vou coloca-la no braço, Abby sai da farmacia com uma sacola nas mãos.

Que que é isso mãe?- ela pergunta, curiosa, tentanda enxergar atravém do saco.

Que menina mais xereta!- Abby diz, ainda num tom de brincadeira, tirando o saco das vistas de Julie e colocando na bolsa- que horas são?- ela me pergunta, passando a mão sobre o rosto.

5:15

Vamos comer alguma coisa?- ela pergunta, enquanto eu tiro Brad dos braços dela de novo.

Mc´Donalds! -eu ouço Julie gritar. Será que Abby vai concordar?

Tudo bem...- é um alívio para os meus ouvidos.

Nós vamos até a praça de alimentação e Abby vai procurar uma mesa, equanto eu vou junto com Julie comprar o lanche.

O que você vai querer? – eu vejo ela tentar olhar por cima do balcão.

CheeseBurguer, batata frita e refrigenrante...

Oi sr. Você quer fazer seu pedido?

Me arranja.. dois numeros 1, um cheeseburguer, batatata frita pequena e um refrigerante.

Você não prefere um Mc lanche feliz? Vem um brinde pra sua filha...

Pode ser...

Pai.. compra sorvete?

Você ja ouviu o que sua mãe falou.

Porcaria... então tá eu vou pedir pra tia Susan, ela não vai me negar..

Eu pego a bandeija e vou carregando até onde Abby esta sentada, vendo Julie tentar abrir a caixinha dela procurand pelo brinde.

Que que é isso?- eu vejo a cara engraçada dela, tirando o brinquedo de dentro da caixa.Eu pego em mãos e analiso, não conseguindo encontrar uma definição.

Na faço a mínima idéia, Julie- eu sorrio com a carinha dela.

Mas que droga.

Abby esboça uns sorrinhos ouvindo a conversa, dando pedacinhos de lanche para Brad que está caindo de sono.

Ele mais ensopava cada pedaço de pão com baba do que comia.

Abby- eu faço uma expressão de nojo- eu acho que ele não está gostando muito disso.

Eu sei, eu só to coçando a gengiva dele. Daqui a pouco eu dou o peito pra ele...- ela me responde dócil e eu volto a demorar meu lanche. É incrível como esse lanches estão cada vez menores e mais caros.

Quero mais não.. – Julie fala empurrando o sanduiche que não estava nem pela metade.

Mas você mal comeu...

To cheia já..

Morda só mais um pedaço.. – Abby fala pegando o sanduiche e dando pra Julie.

Quero não mãe...

Então como a batatinha...

Ok.. nós ainda vamos ao carrossel pai? – Julie fala pegando uma batata.

Depois de comer? Sera que você não vai vomitar não!

Eu to bem... vamos.. você me prometeu viu...

Tudo bem então... – eu falo tomando um ultimo gole do meu refrigerante- ja terminou Abby!

Eu a vejo acenar, ajeitando Brad no colo e jogando as coisas no lixo. Eu pego na mão dela e na de Julie e nós vamos até a area de brinquedos. Eu avisto uma fila enormee posso ver a expressão de Abby ao avistar a mesma coisa.

Senta aqui, eu já venho- eu digo a Abby, deixando-a sentanda num banco com Brad.

Eu caminho de mãos dadas com Julie. Eu entro na fila para compar o "ticket" e até que ela está andandando depressa. Eu chegou ao caixa, pagando pelo cartão. Então eu rodo com ela pelo parque. Ela está com um lindo sorriso. Tranquila e serena. Eu a vejo brincar em alguns brinquedos nunca desviando muita a minha atenção do banco lá fora. Eu vou até um quanto com Julie e ela finalmente anda no carrosel. Eu estou do lado dela, rodando me sentindo rídiculo. Mas "não basta ser pai, tem que participar". E é em meio a essa felicidade que eu olho mais uma vez para fora e não veja mais Abby sentada no banco. Eu continuo levantando a minha vista, olhando ao redor, mas nada de Abby. Será que essa porcaria não vai parar de rodar! Quando finalmente acaba, coloco Julie no meu colo e vou até o banco onde eu tinha deixado Abby com meu filho.

A Sra. Viu uma moça loira, com um bebê no braço que estava sentada aqui? – eu pergunto a uma senhora que estava ocupando o lugar que Abby estava.

Não sei ao certo... – a mulher para coçado a cabeça. – Acho que vi sim...

Pra onde eles foram?

Ih.. Desculpa não prestei atenção. – quando essa sra. Falou isso deu uma vontade de lhe dar um murro na cara.

Onde esta a mamãe pai? – Julie finalmente pergunta.

Eu olho pra cara da minha filha que parece estar mais aflita do que eu.

Ela deve ter ido ao banheiro – eu falo tentando acalma-la.

É...ela deve ter ido fazer xixi- ela finalmente aceita, sentando-se ao lado da senhora sentada no banco.

Fazer xixi com o Brad? Eu acho que não? Deus! Onde diabos ela se meteu?

Eu volto a olhar Julie que encara um ponto fixo na minha cintura. Que diabos ela está olhando? Eu a observo mais uma vez até que corro meus olhos para minha própria cintura, achando um aparelhinho que me poderia ser muito últil.

Celular! Ótima idéia, Julie- eu a agradeço, tirando o telefone da calça e procurando na memória o número de Abby.

O telefone chama, chama, cham mas ninguém atende. Eu já começo a ficar nervosos demais.

Tenta de novo, pai...- ela me diz calmamente.

Eu disco o numero mais uma vez e novamente sem sucesso. Eu guardo meu celular, olho mais uma vez ao redor e me sento pensando no que deveria fazer. Me levanto mais uma vez, coloco Julie no braço e vou olhando pros lados procurando por ela, mas continuo sem acha-la. Então eu vou até onde fica a dministração do shopping pra saber aonde se anunciava o nome de "pessoas desaparecidas".

Qual o nome que o sr. Gostaria que anunciassemos?

Abigail Carter – Julie fala sem me dar chance pra dizer nada.

Carter? Eu não tinha pensado nesse detalhe que ela havia se tornado uma Carter quando se casou comigo. O homem rapidamente anuncia fala seu nome e de meu filho, avisando que nós estariamos lhe esperando em frente ao elevador do shopping. Eu corro com Julie até lá e nós nos sentamos esperando que Abby tenha ouvido e vá ao nosso encontro. Eu vejo Julie bater os dedos nervosaente, igualzinho Abby faz quando está nervosa. Pelo menos eu não estou sozinho nessa. Eu troco algumas palavras com ela até que vejo Abby vindo em minha direção, com um sorriso encabulado, com a sacola de Brad nos ombos, Brad no como e na outra mão ainda havia espaço para um...hahaha. Um sorvete do Mc´Donalds.

Deus do céu! Que foi que vocês dois fizeram - ela não deixava de rir, aproximando-se de nós.

Mãe!- Julie grita, levantando-se e dando um abraço forte e carinhoso quando Abby se abaixa.

Olha mocinha, eu trouxe o seu sorteve, mas senhorita vai tomar uma água depois, porque eu não estou afim de cuidar de criancinhas com tosse, ouviu?- ela deu um beijo no rosto de Julie, que mais do que depressa, devorava o sorvete.

Onde é que você estava?- eu finalmente me aproximo dela, com a voz aliviada.

Ué, não tá vendo...?-ela me sorri, olhando para Julie- fui comprar o sorvete e aproveitei para trocaro Brad no berçário...Ele já estava todo molhado.

Você sabe que você quase matou o seu marido do coração?

Desculpe.. prometo que não faço mais isso. – ela fala dando um sorriso de leve.

Eu adoro te ver assim..

Assim como?

Sorrindo – eu falo lhe dando um beijo.

Eca! – Julie fala olhando pra nós. – Bejar é nojento!

Como, assim? – eu falo dando outor beijo em Abby.

Para pai! – ela fala ficando em pe no banco e colocando a mão entre nós tentando nos separar.

Vamos! – eu falo me separando de Abby. – Esta na hora de vocês irem pra tia Susan. Hoje a noite vai ser longa... e inesquecivel. – eu falo a ultima palavra baixinho pra Abby que sorri, esse eu acho que foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

Nós vamos em direção ao subsolo, onde está nosso carro. Eu coloco o cinto em Julie e acerto o a cadeira de Brad atrás. Eu pego a Av. que vai em direção a casa de Susan e em vinte minutos nós estamos lá. No caminho não ouve muito assunto. Apenas uma pequena briga pela posse da estação de rádio. Rock X Clássica.

Faltavam apenas algumas quadras para casa de Susan e eu não pude me conter. Olhei pelo retrovisor, vi que Julie cantarolava a música, brincando com Brad. Aproveitei a deixa e lancei a minha mão direita sobre as coxas dela, que reflexivamente me retribuiu um olhar controlador.

Apressadinho - eu pude escuta-la dizer antes que sua voz fosse encoberta pelo choro de Brad.

Ele está com fome - ela disse, assim que nós paramos em frente a casa.

Quer dizer que nós vamos precisar entrar?- eu pergunto, não disfarçando meu tom decepcionado. Era a morte saber que eu tinha de desperdiçar 5 minutos que fossem.

Você está sugerindo que eu deixe o meu peito ai?- ela me diz, sorrindo, descendo do carro. Antes que ela pudesse sai totalente, eu devolvo a piada, deixando-a envergohada:

Se fosse assim, eu já tinha pego um para andar comigo faz tempo.

Eu saio do carro, pegando as coisas das crianças e vou andando até a porta onde Abby ja havia tocado a camapainha.

Olá! – Susan abre a porta sorrindo com uma criança nos braços – Ola pequena Julie...

Oi tia! Oi Sarah! – Julie fala acenando pra menina.

Vamos, entrem – susan aponta pra dentro da casa.

Nossa. Como ele esta enorme, e esta ficando um gato – Susan fala tentando fazer meu filho rir. – Oi sumido... – ela fala vindo a mim me dando um beijo. – Pode deixar as coisas em cima dessa cadeira mesmo.

Susan, eu poderia dar de mamar pra Brad! – Abby fala colocando a bolsa dela na cadeira.

Vem comigo...

Eu não demoro. – Abby fala subindo as escadas junto com Susan e Brad.

Eu me sento numa cadeira e fico vendo minha filha brincar com a filha se Susan. Eu começo a analisar a casa que provavelmente eu conhecia mas que não havia tido a chance de frequenta-la. Acho que nossas familias tornaram-se muito amigas.

Você por aqui! – Chuck fala vindo da cozinha segurando um bebê e seguindo ele vem um menino, que devia ser mais velho que Sarah.

Poxa, 3 filhos? Nada para para Susan, aquela que eu nunca vi como "mãe". Bom, do que eu estou falando? eu também tenho 3 filhos! Até a bem pouco tempo atrás eu me surpreendi em ver Susan como "mãe". Aquele coisinha fofa que ele levou para o hospital há poucos dias atrás...Com certeza, me surpreeendeu.

Novidades?- eu ouço Chuck me perguntar e me sinto meio perido. Ah, sim! Minha vida está de pernas pro ar e eu não pertenço a esse mundo? Não, acho que não seria uma boa falar.

Não, não- eu tento ser o mais informal possilvel- tudo na mesma...- eu lhe dou um sorriso simpático.

Então- ele checa a escada para ter certeza de que nenhuma das duas está descendo- A noite vai ser boa hoje?- ele abre uma cerveja e senta no sofá. Acho que está mesmo querendo "discutir isso". Bom, quem sabe o que aquelas duas andam falando lá em cima?

Espero que sim – eu falo sem conseguir controlar o meu sorriso. – Planejei uma noite daquelas.. quero que o que aconteça hoje seja inesquecivel.

Sabe quanto tempo que eu não tenho uma noite em paz sozinho com minha esposa! 6 anos!

Se você quiser, qualquer dia tambem pode deixar as crianças lá em casa..

Você faria isso por nós? – ele fala sentando na ponta do sofá empolgado.

Claro... é so marcar dia e hora com antecedencia.

A Susan vai ter a maior surpresa dos ultimos tempos. – ele fala dando um gole na cerveja – Quer uma cerveja?

Não.. obrigado. - eu falo olhando pra cima, sera que Abby ainda vai demorar muito?

Ah sei.. hoje so vai rolar champagne e vinho ne!

Eu lhe sorrio, acenando positivamente

Cuidado, hein? Não beba demais, senão...- ele faz um sinal negativo com o dedão para baixo que eu posso entender de longe...

Ei! Sai fora! Tá me estranhando?- eu finalemnte consigo me sentir a vontade com a situação e tomo até liberdade de brincar com isso.

Nós falamos outras besteiras e Cosmo vem até perto de mim, começando aquelas brincadeiras sem - graça de dar murros. Ainda bem que minha Julie não tem essas coisas.

Finalmente! elas estão descendo!

Nossa, acho que você abasteceu ele por uma semana, hein?- eu corro para ficar de pé, me juntando a Abby e Susan no pé da escada.

Calma, Carter!- eu ouço Susan dizer me encarando- você tem a noite toooooda! Deixe-a pelo menos dar de comer ao seu rebento. - todos riem e eu quase morro de vergonha.

Bom, vamos...?- eu tento acelerar o processo "vamos pra casa logo".

Amiga, é melhor você ir antes que ele tenha um- Susan olha ao redor e se vê cercada de crianças- é, deixa pra lá..

Os três começam a rir da minha cara e eu não sei onde me esconder.

Olha o que você fez.. – Abby fala passando a mão no meu rosto. – Ele ficou envergonhado.

Desculpa - Chuck fala dando um tapinha nas costas. – Vão e tenham uma otima noite.

Nós nos despedimos e quando Susan vai nos deixar na porta, Julie vem correndo e pula no meu braço.

Tchau pai, vou sentir muitas saudades. – quando ela me dá um beijo na bochecha, uma sensação toma meu corpo me fazendo ficar arrepiado. Eu sinto que nunca mais vou poder segurar essa menina nos braços, rir com ela, vê-la implorar por sorvete...

Tchau minha linda, papai te ama. – eu falo dando um beijo no seu nariz.

Eu a coloco no chão e ela volta a brincar com sua amiga, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Susan está a nossa frente com Brad no colo. Eu estou com um aperto no coração, uma sensação nova. Eu olho meu filho no colo dela e tenho vontade de chorar.

Por que eu estou me sentido assim eu não sei, mas cansei de me arrepender das coisas que eu não fiz. Antes de entrar no carro eu vou até eles de novo, e o pego no colo.

Boa noite, hein, garotão? Não vai dar muito trabalho. Te amo.- eu dou um beijo no seu rosto. Ele me dá uma leve gargalhada que já faz com que eu ganhe minha noite.

**Continua...**


	21. Momentos Inesqueciveis

p.S.: Capitulo com Cenas mais "fortes".. caso nao queira ler... nem acompanhe a leitura rs..

Quando eu volto ao carro, Abby olha pra mim impressionada me esperando com um sorriso enorme. Eu lhe dou um beijo e ligo o carro. não sei porque, mais agora eu estou sentindo como se nós estivessemos no presente e ela fosse a Abby que eu conheci. Ela liga o som e coloca naquelas estações que toca rock. Depois mexe em algunas coisas no porta luvas, um pouco inquieta e torna a se sentar direito, colocando uma mão em cima da minha coxa.

O Brad mamou direitinho! – eu falo tentando puxar algum assunto.

Humrum.. – ela acena coma a cabeça e começa a passar sua mão de um lado para o outro no mesmo local onde estava.

É, mas...Onde você quer ir? Eu posso te levar pra qualquer lugar...- eu digo, na mior inocência parando num sinal vermelho, não percebendo quando ela se aproxima mais da minha boca e me rouba um beijo molhado.

Pra qualquer lugar?- ele me encara, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu conhecia aquela carinha. Aquela carinha de safada dela.

Uhum- eu apenas responde e sigo com o carro quando o farol abre.

Ela parece "voltar ao nomal" e finalmente me responde.

Primeiro vamos para casa tomar um banho, depois a gente decide...

Se você quiser nós podemos ir a uma restaurante...Itália, França, China, Brasil?- eu dou opções gastronomicas a ela.

Eu casa eu te conto...- ela me olha novamente com aquele olhar. É melhor nós chegarmos logo em casa ou não respondo por meu atos dentro deste carro!

Ela passou o resto do caminho todo inqueita. Ora pegava nas minha pernas, passava os dedos pelo meu pescoço, descansava a cabeça do meu ombro. Com certeza ela quer me matar, isso não se faz com um homem que esta necessitado "praticar". Eu cheguei em casa o mais rapido que pude. Ela desce na minha frente e fica na porta esperando que eu abrisse. Coloca um braço apoiado na fechadura e fica estatica me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Quando eu me aproximo dela e penso em colocar a chave pra abrir a porta, ela coloca seu braço em volta da minha cintura e começa a beijar meu pescoço.

Assim eu não consigo abrir a porta – eu falo tentando acertar a pontaria.

Você anda tão devagar ultimamente.

Será que ela esta me enfrentando!

Eu tento me controlar o máximo que posso. É duro! Estou em abstinência já faz um tempo e podemos dizer que a minha noite do outro dia não foi completa. A minha vontade agora é fazer ali mesmo, no meio da rua. Eu olho para ela e vejo o mesmo desejo.

Ela fica mais alguns segundos me encarando na porta de casa até que finalmente me deixa abrir a porta. Nós entramos em casa e sentimos aquela sensação de paz. Será que ela houve isso? O silêncio que há tanto tempo eu nem chegava perto.

Ela vai acendendo todas as luzes que conduzem ao nosso quarto e eu vou subindo atras dela, acompanhando seus movimentos. Ela para no meio da escada vira, olha pra mim dá um leve sorriso e continua seu percurso. Eu apoio minhas mãos na sua cintura até chegarmos finalmente ao quarto. Ela se apressa indo até o guarda-roupas procurando o que vestir. Eu me aproximo e abro uma porta olhando de cima a baixo o que seria apropiado pra usar naquela ocasião. Eu escolho minha roupa, coloca em cima de uma cadeira e ela continua parada, com uma mão na cabeça mexendo nas calças. Eu não resisto e me aproximo dela apoiando minha cabeça no seu ombro e a envolvendo em um abraço.

Indecisa?- eu não consigo me controlar e começo a lhe dar alguns beijos suaves pelo pescoço, sendo atrapalhado apenas pela monte de cabelo que insistia em vir na direção da minha boca.

Aham- ela não olhou para mim e continuou a encarar as calças.- O que você quer que eu ponha?- ela me perguntou, desabotoando a calça que vestia. Não! Ela não pode fazer isso comigo!

Por mim- a minha respiração já começava a pegar na garganta- Você podia ficar assim mesmo- eu a assisti apenas de blusa e calcinha.

Engraçadinho- ela fez aquela carinha séria e para o meu desespero, começou a tirar a parte de cima da roupa, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Eu tinah de ser forte.

Se a gente for praquele restaurante de sempre eu visto um jeans basico... – ela pensa alto. – Mas pode ser que hoje queiramos fazer um programa diferente – ela fala olhando uma saia. O que você acha! – ela fala tirando a saia e me mostrando.

Qualquer roupa em você fica perfeita. – eu falo me afastando um pouco tentando controlar as minhas emoções.

Você tambem não ajuda em nada – ela fala colocando a roupa em cima da cama e olhando o que eu tinha escolhido. – Essa blusa já virou uniforme, sinto muito mais você não vai com essa. – ela fala levando a roupa pra gaveta e indo mexer na sminhas roupas. – Vem cá.. – ela fala me puxando pelo braço.

Ela encosta uma blusa em mim olha de cima a baixo, devolver ao armario. Se aproxima um pouco mais se virando ficando de frente a mim e testando outra roupa.

Agora sim.. – ela fala deslizando sua mão pelo meu torax. – Nessa você fica perfeito.. – ela fala se aproximando mais ainda de mim.

Desde quando a senhora decide a minha roupa?- eu pergunto, entrando no jogo dela.

Desde hoje...algum problema?- ela cruza os braços, o que me deixa maluco. Eu não sei se ela sabe, mas quando ela faz essa cara de brava...Deus! Eu mal consigo me conter.

Então é assim! – eu falo me aproximando e colocando minhas mãos nos seus braços. – Quem é que manda aqui! – eu falo a olhando fixamente.

Eu... – ela fala me encarando com um riso safado.

Uma coisa que eu odeio é ser contrariado. Eu a envolvo num abraço e a levo diretamente pra cama lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

E agora! – eu falo ainda a segurando.

Agora você tá amassando as roupas... – ela fala rindo.

E você está se importando com isso, mandona?- eu ponho os braços dela para cima da cabeça e seguro com força.

Ai ai...- ela imita um dor que eu sei que ela não está sentindo.

Chorona...você está pedindo...- eu já estou sem ar, com apenas um pensamento na cabeça.

Estou?- ela continua a me provocar.

Não, não dá mais. Ela está me provocando, eu não sou de ferro! Creio que vamos nos atrasar um pouco.

Meio caminho andado. Agora só falta eu tirar a minha roupa e partir para o abraço. Literalmente.

Eu rapidamente tiro minha camiseta e a vejo me observando com aquela carinha de novo. Acho que era isso que ela estava diferente, ela está na mesma abstinência que eu. Eu sou o mais apressado possível, já tirando as minhas calças. Por que eu não fiz isso enquanto estava de pé? Assim é tão complicado. Ela vendo o meu desespero, desce suas mãos e me ajuda a me livrar daquela coisa. Finalmente estamos iguais, cada um com uma peça de roupa que separa do outro. Eu posso ver um sorriso formando no seu rosto quando eu começo as preliminares. Eu tenho que tornar essa vez inesquecivel. Estou com medo de não ter aproveitando a oportunidade que me deram pra realizar sonhos os quais estavam trancados no meu inconsciente. Eu fujo de meus pensamentos e começo a lhe dar beijos leves ao redor de sua boca. Eu a sinto arrepiada quando aprofudno os beijos na nuca dele, que logo se tornam levem chupões. Eu já posso sentir a reação do meu corpo em resposta as passadas de mãos que ela me dá.

Agora eu fico um pouco na dúvida? Não vamos usar nada? Eu começo a plantar beijos nos seios dela, ainda cobertos pelo tecido do soutien. Eu vou abaixando e os meu pensamentos vão comigo. Nada de camisinha, anticoncepcional? Anticoncepcional! Deus! Quando eu estou de frente para aque abdobem definido que ela tem é que eu me lembro! Ela esta grávida! Um medo assola no meu peito. Eu não tenho experiência nisso. Eu nunca transei com uma mulher sabendo que ela estava grávida. Eu já fiz isso com a Kem quando ela estava grávida, mas eu não sabia. Quando eu soube, ela voltou para África e só a vi de novo quando ela estab prestes a parir. Conclusão:eu nunca fiz isso na vida.

Eu acho que ela percebe a minha distração, porque me encara mais seriamente.

Que foi, John?

Eu acho que ouvi o bebê falar comigo – eu falo tentando ser o mais discreto possivel, colocando meu ouvido em cima da barriga dela. – Oi bebê – eu começo um breve dialogo – Papai vai fazer uma visitinha hoje! – eu posso sentir o corpo da Abby começar a se tremer e eu percebo que ela esta rindo e provavelmente me achando um babaca.

Com certeza ele esta te ouvindo – ela fala dando uma batidinha na minha cabeça, hoje ela tirou o dia pra me enfrentar.

Acho que a gravidez não atrapalha em nada mesmo. Ela sente que eu estou demorando e começa a passar seus dedos pelo elastico da minha cueca, descendo-a pouco a pouco. Eu pra mostrar que ainda estou em plena forma, rapidamente termindo de abaixar completamente, me posicionando entre as pernas dela, começando, vagarosamente, tirar a sua calcinha.

Eu vou indo na direção dela, quando ela me para.

Ei! Está indo de mal a pior, hein?- ela poe um dedo sobre a alça do soutien- lembra da nossa regra?

Putz! Lembrar eu não lembro, mas isso DEVE significar que eu só devo prosseguir quando ela não estiver usando mais nenhuma peça de roupa.

Isso é coisa de virgem, Carter...- ela completa, enquanto eu, como uma mão (importante frizar) abro o fecho do soutien e retiro-o totalmente.

Acho que agora estamos de igual pra igual. Eu estava planejando fazer algo totalmente diferente, mas esqueço sempre que nós não somos mais apenas namorados e que estamos casados. Já devemos ter experimentado de tudo quase um pouco.

Eu me sento em cima dela abaixo minha cabeça e começo a passear com minha lingua ao redor de seus seios. Ela continua me encarando e eu percebo que ainda estou indo muito devagar. Então com a ajuda das minhas mãos, seguro os seus seios e começo a dar chupões (não mais leves) sentindo um gosto terrivel de leite na minha boca. Mas até que já estou me acostumando com isso. Eu massageio o seu mamilo com meus dedos, dando leves beliscões e mordidas fazendo-os ficar finalmente enrijecidos. Eu estou nervovo. Tão nervoso que por um momento acho que vou passar vexame.

Quefoi, Carter?- Nossa! Carter? As coisas realmente não estão muito bem.

Desculpa...é que..eu to com medo...- eu tenho de ser honesto com ela.

Medo? Medo do que, homem?- ela apoia os cotovelos na cama, me encarando.

Não sei direito.. talvez de machucar o bebê.. – eu falo passando a mão na sua barriga.

Como se alguma vez você tivesse me machucado ou a algum de seus filhos.. – ela fala pegando na minha mão. – E você sabe perfeitamente que fazer sexo não mata o bebê sufocado ou qualquer outra coisa...

Eu só consigo retribuir um sorriso. Analisando melhor, que medo estupido é esse? Eu seu medico e sei perfeitamente os riscos que podem haver. Eu vou até onde ela ainda estava me encarando, retirando os seus cotovelos da cama e a colocando rapidamente por baixo de mim. Sem o menor pudor eu começo a deslizar minha mão pela sua barriga, sem antes "dar uma checada" no meu filho e descendo meus dedos pra que eles finalmente dedilhassem a sua virilha. Enquanto eu a faço gemer um pouco, começo a beijando seu pescoço até finalmente encontrar seus seio. Agora eu preciso dar um jeito de não ser delicado com ela. Eu caio por cima dela. Isso é muito estranho. Eu tento ao máximo agir normalmente, mas eu tenho medo. Não, Carter, pára com isso! Daqui a pouco ela não vai querer mais nada com você! Eu continuo beijando os seios dela, deixando nós dois evidentemente estremecidos. Deus! Há quanto tempo eu não faço isso do jeito certo?

De repente eu a vejo me puxando mais pra perto dela. É, pelo visto não sou só eu quem está "subindo pelas paredes".

Vem, John...- ela começa a mordiscar a minha orelha, me deixando ainda mais enrijecido.

Eu percorro meus dedos ao longo de seu corpo relembrando cada detalhe que ficou esquecido pelo meu toque. Fixo minha mão entre suas pernas acariciando-as e dando breves beijos no seu pescoço. Ela se utiliza de uma de suas mãos para me tocar, indicando que estava mais que na hora de entrar nela. Eu não perco mais tempo e apresso o que estava fazendo pra finalmente realizar o que nós estavamos esperando.

Eu a ouvi dar um gemido baixinho no meu primeiro contato com ela. Ela fechou os olhos pesadamente o que me preocupou um pouco.

Você tá bem?- eu parei um pouco com o movimento

Lógico, Carter!- ela respirou fortemente- anda logo com isso antes que eu te mate.

Seu pedido foi uma ordem e eu já não podia mais me controlar. Comecei com empurrões mais rápidos e profundos, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais. Institivamante ela partiu pro ataque demonstrando que estava na hora de trocarmos de posição. Então com cuidado, eu me viro fazendo-a ficar de frente a mim, essa realmente era a visão dos céus. Eu coloco as mãos nas suas coxas e recomeço de onde parei fazendo os empurrões ficarem cada vez mais constantes, assumindo um finalmente ritmo estavel. Ela deita um pouco seu corpo no meu e começa a beijar meu torax dando lever lambidas ao longo do meu mamilo.

Isso é muito bom, bom demais e eu acho que não vou aguentar por muito tempo. eu sempre tive esse problema com ela. E é só com ela incrível. Eu não duro muito tempo e aí tenho que me desconcentrar para poder fazer o serviço completo. Mas não está dando certo. Eu tento pensar em tudo, lembro de uma noite anterior, com Julie nos flagrou. Nada funciona. Estou cada vez mais perto. Estou com medo.

Do jeito que ela está hoje, se eu não der a ela um orgasmo, estou frito. Eu tento ainda me desconcentrar e reverter a situação partidando pra cima dela. Eu recomeço a lhe beijar, dando chupões ao longo de seu pescoço e eu a ouço gemer, porém pro meu azar eu cheguei ao ponto onde não queria. Quando essa sensação passa pelo meu corpo, eu entrego os pontos e descanço o meu corpo sobre o seu.

Desculpe – eu falo me sentindo culpado.

Ela levanta o meu rosto, segura ele com as mãos e me dá um beijo.

Não tem importancia...

Mas pra mim tinha importância. Eu sentia que estava em divida com ela.

Você esta com fome!

Não muita- ela me responde, tentabdo ser simpática. Eu sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Eu precisava fazer algo para me redfmir. Aquela noite tinha de ser especial.

Então você fica aí e eu mesmo vou fazer o nosso jantar!- eu tenho um sorriso no rosto que a contagia.

Tudo bem então, vou esperar.

Eu me levanto colocando apenas um calção e vou em direção a porta quando eu a ouço começar a falar.

Vê se lava a mão, hein?- ela sorri, ao rolar para um lado e pegar o controle da TV.

Eu desco as escadas ouvindo o cachorro latir. Mando ele ficar quieto. Preciso me concentrar para caprichar na janta. "Janta", porque eu sei que não vai acabar por aí. Não mesmo! Eu abro a despensa e acho um pacote de macarrão, coloca a agua pra ferver e vou à procura de temperos. Mas não antes de colocar uma garrafa de vinho pra gelar. Pego um pouco de queijo e preparo um molho que aprendi a não muito tempo atras. Rapidamente a agua ferve e eu coloco o macarrão dentro. Em pouco tempo tudo estava proto. Eu coloco dois pratos na mesa, os nossos melhores talheres e taças de cristal. Coloco o vinho e uma rosa pra incrementar o cenario. Quisera eu ter algum presente pra lhe dar, mas deixo isso pra depois do jantar. Quando eu penso em me aproximar da escada pra chama-la, ela já esta vindo envolvida em um roupão. Eu puxo uma cadeira e ela sorri antes de finalmente sentar. Eu aproveito, planto um beijo no seu pescoço e vou até o fogão pegar o macarrão e coloca-lo em cima da mesa, mas não antes de servi-la.

Eu coloco uma porção satisfatória no prato e jogo o molho por cima, não esquecendo do queijo ralado. Vou até a geladeia e abro o vinho. Eu vejo a carinha de espanto dela ao ver o vinho. Eu pego as duas taças e coloco uma até um pouco pra cima da metade e a outra apenas com dois dedos de vinho. eu dou a com menos quantidade a ela.

Ei! Que injustiça...- ela me faz um biquinho irresistível.

Você está grávida, mocinha...Esqueceu?- eu sorrio, me servindo com um pouco de comida também.

Estou gravida mais não morta – ela fala colocando um pouco de macarrão na boca.

O unico problema não é esse.. é que eu te quero ainda sobria. A noite não tem hora pra acabar. – ela sorri bebendo um pouco do vinho. – Está bom? – eu pergunto finalmente experimentando a minha comida.

Maravilhoso. – ela fala comendo mais um pouco.

Eu termino de comer e coloco a minha mão sobre a sua passando meus dedos sobre sua aliança.

Satisfeita?- eu pergunto, ainda encarando o anel.

Sim, sim...A comida estava ótima- ela cruza os talheres, limpando o canto da boca com o guardaapo.

A comida sim...- eu sorriu- o que não estava muito bom era lá em cima, não?

John, já disse pra você esquecer isso...- ela passou a mão pelo lado direito do meu rosto.

Não, não. Não vou esquecer.- eu me levanto a vou tirando a mesa, até deixar apenas as taças de vinho e a garrafa, faltando um pouco menos da metade para terminar.

Põe mais um pouquinho pra mim?- ela me estendeu a taça, me olhando por baixo.

Só mais um pouquinho.. – eu falo me aproximando e colocando o vinho na sua taça.

Quando ela vai pega-la, eu tomo de suas mãos me afastando com ela.

John.. de devolva esse vinho agora! – ela fala tentando não rir.

Só se você vier pegar.. – eu falo dando um gole.

Ela se levanta da mesa e vai andando devagar tentando me "dar o bote". Quando ela se aproxima de mim eu entendo a taça de vinha colocando-a em contato com a sua boca. Ela se prepara pra beber, mais eu derrubo sem querer o vinho em cima do seu roupão.

Viu o que você fez?- ela me encara com seu típico olhar assassino.

Desculpa, foi sem querer...- eu me afasto um pouco, sentando sobre a mesa da cozinha- vem aqui que eu te ajudo a limpar.

Ela me faz aquela carinha de anjo e se aproxima de mim, que pego um quardanapo limpo e começo a passar pela área molhada.

Isso é disperdício, esse vinho é muito caro- eu a encaro por um momento e começo a passar a língua nos respingos do líquido no roupão.

Carter, que horror...- ela coloca as mãos na cintura, mas não move um dedo tentando me parar. Ela estava é gostando.

Eu continuo passeando com minha lingua pelos seu busto, colocando minhas mãos na sua cintura soltando o roupão que ainda estava preso ao seu corpo. Ela apoia suas mãos na cadeira tentando ter mais equilibrio. Eu vou retirando o seu roupão rapidamente e a levando pra perto da parede, pra ter mais apoio. Ela coloca uma mão na parede e outra na minha cabeça indicando que já estava bom de descer com minha boca pelo seu corpo. Eu obedeço o seu desejo e utilizo minha lingua pra delinear todas as suas curvas, passeando delicadamente e sentindo o gosto de sua pele na minha boca. Com minhas mãos desço a calcinha que ela insistia em vestir, mas como no nosso trato, ela coloca uma mão na minha bunda, cravando suas unhas e descendo a minha bermuda com toda pressa do mundo.

Ela colocou a mão na parte superior do roupão, parecendo querer tirá-lo. Eu não queria isso. Eu queria uma coisa urgente, desesperada. E a minha vontade era tê-la naquele momento, usando aquele "hobby".

Não- eu a empedi de tirar.

O que?- ela me olhou em dúvida.

Fica assim, tá gostosa assim...- eu tirei as mãos dela da roupa e perti pro pescoço, reiniciando os chupões fortes.

A palavra era só uma. Eu estava louco. Louco de tesão. Eu não pude amis me controlar e num ato muito mais ousado e a prensei na beirada da mesa, fazendo com que ela sentisse minha excitação rodando por sua barriga.

Deita aí- eu indiquei a mesa. Ela me olhou assustada, olhando para trás, vendo a mesa a sua espera.

Mas, Carter...- "mulheres"-...Não peça, faça!

Eu odeio ser contrariado e já que ela pediu, o seu desejo é uma ordem. Eu a jogo por cima da mesa, mas sempre tento cuidado por ela estar gravida. Escalo seu corpo atracando minhas mãos nos seus peitos e aproveitando aquele momento pra unir minha excitação à sua. Agora eu vou fazer direito. Começo com movimentos lentos, evitando que o pior acontecesse. Primeiro eu quero brincar com ela.

Eu a vejo esboçar um sorriso entre dentes, eu podia sentir que ela estava gostando daquilo. Ela sempre adorou a pressão que eu fazia sobre ela, a dominação que eu tinha sobre o corpo dela. Mas será que isso permaneceu depois do casamento? Eu espero.

Eu abro um pouco meus olhos e me maravilho com a visão. Eu estou meio que desconfortável. Eu não posso sentar nela, não voiu esmagar meu filho. Estão eu me apoio no mármore frio da cozinha e fico de quatro em cima dela. Eu a queria ali, por completo, do meu jeito. Mas queria dar a ela tdo que eu infelizmente não pude minutos atrás. Eu ia me esforçar. Eu queria que ela nunca se esquecesse daquela noite. Eu nunca me esqueceria. Algo me dizia que eu tinha de dar tudo de mim, far o melhor, o maior. Uma sansação de perda tomava meu peito a cada parte que eu a tocava amis intimamente. Eu a vi arquear o cabeça ára trás, se contorcendo enquanto eu fazia meu árduo trabalho e seus seios. Suas mãos procuraram pelo meu corpo trazendo-o pra ficar mais perto dela, ela precisava ser "tocada". Não hesitei nem mais um segudo e decidi que já estava mais que na hora de proporcionar-lhe momentos inesqueciveis. Lentamente fui encaixando o meu corpo ao seu, sentindo a elevação do seu corpo demonstrando que eu estava no caminho certo. Recomecei com meu ritmo suave, tentando fazer com que ela tivesse um maior prazer ao sentir o movimento incessante do meu membro em seu interior. Ela geme quando eu começo a acelerar o nosso movimento, demonstrando que estava começando a sentir prazer. Eu acelero um pouco mais, tentando manter a calma, enquanto ela apoia suas mãos nas minhas coxas, apertando-as, demonstrando que queria que eu acelerasse o que estava fazendo.

A noite era dela e mesmo sabendo que eu poderia estragar as coisas novamente, eu intensifico as coisas, acelerando o processo, conseguidos gemidos mais densos e menos espaçados dela. Eu a vi dar um sorriso gostoso quando eu fiz um movimento que nem eu mesmo sei de onde tirei. Eu girei dentro dela e afundei, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos pesadamente e desse um gemido longo.

Um a zero- ela me disse de olhos fechados, indicando que j´havia tido seu primeiro orgasmo.

Mas eu queria mais. Não me importava de não sentir prazer algum (como se isso fosse possível, sendo que eu estava fazendo amor COM ELA), eu ia dar tudo a ela. Tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance.

Vá se acostumando...- eu sai totalmente dela, entrando agora com força- é apenas um deles...

Ela sorri à minha afirmação. O melhor é que eu permaceço o dono da situação. Ela continua na mesma posição, receptiva a tudo o que eu desejar fazer com ela, ela estava definitvamente em minhas mãos. Eu a puxo com mais força pra mais perto de mim encostando seu corpo ao meu. Ela me abraça encostando o seu corpo ao meu, agora nem eu sei mais quem eu era. Nós estavamos entregue sum ao outro. Ela começa a morder minha orelha dando leves puxões o que tras mais vontade de ser mais "cruel" com ela. Bom, um orgasmo, cozinha. estava bom. Já era o suficiente. Para a cozinha; Eu parei um pouco de beijá-la e dei uma olhada a minha volta. Aquela sala estava nos chamando. Aquele sofá confortável estava pedindo que nós fossemos para lá.

Eu não tive mais dúvidas quando ela também "sossegou" um pouco e ficou me olhando, esperando que eu fizesse algo. Seria demais se eu saisse completamente dela e pedisse para ela ir andando. Cortaria todo o clima. Será que eu ainda aguento ela? Eu sei que ela está totalmente em forma, mas...Faz um tempinho que eu não a pego no colo e não podemos deixar de lembrar que ela está grávida.

E comendo chocolate feito louca.

Bom, nunca saberei se não tentar. Eu fico com meod de deixá-la cair. Mas finalmente eu a pego no colo e vou andando em direção a sala. Eu estava preocupado a toa. Ela não está tão pesada assim. Eu a coloca em cima do sofá e ela olha pra mim como se não estivesse acreditando no que eu estava fazendo.

Lá estava muito desconfortavel - eu falo reiniciando os movimentos.

Ela acena com a cabeça, acho que ela gostou da ideia do tour.

É bom inovar de vem em quando - ela fala ainda se ajeitando no sofá e colocando uma de suas mãos no meu torax.

Ela me puxa pra mais perto dela me dando um longo beijo. Nós nos afastamos e ela decide que ela sua vez de dominar aquela situação. Ela faz um gesto mostrando que era sua vez de ficar por cima. Eu giro rapidamente, ficando por baixo dela. Ela desliza por cima do meu corpo apoiando suas mãos no meu peito e olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Ela abaixa um pouco a cabeça e vai em direção ao meu pescoço que já está sensível ao seu toque. Com suas unhas ela arranha levemente meu pescoço, traçando todas as linhas e descendo seus dedos atraves do meu troco, passeando pela minha barriga, subindo de volta ao meu peito e descendo de novo colocando sua mão até as minhas coxas, movimento mais do que suficiente par me fazer irijecer um pouco mais. A noite era de amor, de sexo, de paixão, não havia por que estar com aquela sensação, que não queria ir embora. Eu olhava pra ela e tentava desviar meus pensamentos ruins, mas era inevitável. O único momento em que eu parava de pensar nessa coisas, era quando eu estava dentro lado, porque tinha coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. Eu deslizei pra dentro dela de novo, tirando mais alguns gemidos dela. Dentro de poucos minutos eu estava fazendo-a tremer novamente, como nunca havia visto antes. Ela trava sua lingua entre os dentes evitando gritar. Eu a puxo pra mais perto de mim, colocando sua cabeça no mei peito, percebendo o seu corpo se contraindo junto ao meu. Ela crava sua boca no meu peito, evitando gritar, respirando forte. Depois de algum tempo eu sinto o seu corpo relaxar um pouco mais. Eu passo minha mão por seu cabelo, ela levanta a sua cabeça sorrindo com o rosto todo molhado de suor.

De novo! – eu falo tirando um cabelo de seu olho.

Multiplo... – ela fala se afogando no meu abraço.

Ja cansou! – eu falo vendo-a levantar seu rosto de novo.

Ela estava ofegante, eu percebia o cansaço no rosto e no olhar dela. Mas eu sabia que ela não ia dar o braço a torcer, não mesmo. Ela também estav delirando com tudo aquilo. Não é todo dia que se consegue "chegar lá" duas vezes seguidas. Duas vezes? Pra mim era pouco, eu sabia que podia dar mais a ela. E ela queria.

Não...só estou estranhando você- ela olha pro meio das minhas pernas- Tão calminho...- ela sorriu, voltando a me olhar.

Calminho? Ainda reclama?- eu me faço de ofendido e a aperto sobre meu tórax.- Você vai ver o que é calminho...

Ela apoia sua mão no sofá, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor, no abraço em que estavamos eu vou me levantando lentamente puxando-a junto comigo andando devagar até outro ponto da casa.

Onde você esta me levando – ela fala pegando no meu cabelo.

Shhhhhhh... – eu falo calando-a num beijo e a arrastando até o primeiro local que eu vejo. Rapidamente eu a deito por cima da escada, fazendo-a ficar sentada na minha frente, um degrau acima de mim, enquanto eu me ajoelho na escada pra ficar da sua altura. Eu fixo minhas mãos nas suas coxas, reparando que ela estava intrigada, talvez assustada, mais gostando do nosso passeio. Ela apoia seus braços no meu pescoço, colocando a sua cabeça por cima da minha. Eu aproveito aquele momento pra mais umas vez eu tocar o seu corpo. Eu desço minhas mãos que estava em suas coxas me permitindo toca-la de outra forma.

Deus..- ela gemeu quando eu me conecentrei no movimento- Estou começando a desconfiar de você, Dr. Onde andou aprendendo essas coisas?

A vida...meu bebê- eu respondo, me encaixando sobre o meio do seu corpo.

Eu nem mesmo temho tempo de pegar impulso e lá está ela, me empurrando desesperadamente para ela.

Sossega, leão!- eu a páro um pouco, antes que as coisas vão por água abaixo. – Eu ainda sou feito de carne e osso.. vamos com calma.

Desculpe. – ela fala fazendo beicinho.

Hoje quem manda aqui sou eu.. – eu falo partindo pra cima do seu corpo.

Sim senhor! – ela fala batendo na minha bunda.

Eu olho pra ela e ela sorri com quela cara de safada. Eu balanço minha cabeça, fingindo que estava desaprovando o que ela tinha feito. Ela abaixa o seu rosto e eu aproveito pra reentrar em ação. Eu tento, tento e tento mais estou tendo dificuldades com ela aqui na escada. Não vou insistir, aqui não é o lugar mais cômodo para se fazer é isso. Eu rapidamente a pego no colo e vou para o segundo piso da casa.

Mas já?- ela pergunta, se apoiando no meu pescoço com os dois brços.

Você está muito devagar...- eu zombo da cara dela, chegando até o final da escada, e colocando uma mão no corrimão, pelo desequilíbrio.

Nisso que dá repreender a sua mulherzinha – ela fala rindo.

Eu ando mais um pouco me afastando da escada e vejo um corredor escuro. Eu tateio procurando o interruptor mais não o acho. Esta na hora de curtir um pouco da escuridão.

John.. liga a luz – ela fala baixinho meu ouvido.

Eu gosto de um pouco de escuridão de vez em quando.. – eu falo colocando-a no chão e apoiando minhas mãos na parede. Ela desliza suas mãos atrasves das minhas costas, deixando uma delas e com a aoutra me puxando pra mais perto dela.

Prometeu, agora vai ter que cumprir.. – ela fala dando um beijo no meu ombro.

Esse seria o terceiro, eu tinha certeza. Ela tinha de ser rápida, daquela eu não passava. Eu fui direto ao ponto, com uma pouco mais de velocidade. Em poucos segundos eu estava tão perto que tive que gritar para ela tentar se apressar. Tadinha, eu sei isso não é responsabilidade dela e sim minha, mas...Fazer o que?

Até que ela me entendeu bem e fez algumas coisinhas que me ajudaram a deixá-la alcaçar antes de mim.

John...- ela gemeu, antes de relaxar no carpete, ainda me tendo em cima dela, dando os últimos empurrões, chegando rapidamente ao clímax.

Sim.. – eu falo tentando respirar. Agora eu adimito que estava ficando exausto.

Acho que vou ficar gravida de novo... – quando ela fala eu sinto que ela estava tentando rir mais não conseguia pelo cansaço.

Já cansou! – eu falo virando pra ela. Eu não queria entregar meus pontos. Eu espero que ela o faça primeiro.

Ela respira por um instante, tentando sair de baixo de mim.

Me acompanhe.. – ela fala pegando na minha mão e me levando em direção ao quarto.

Eu confesso que estou quase morrendo. Eu na verdade não aguento mais. Eu estava esperando ela pedir arrego, mas não me parece que é o que vai acontecer. Ela me puxa pela mão e nós entramos no quarto escuro. Ela liga apenas o abajur e deita na cama. O que faço eu? Ficar aqui no meio do quarto não é uma boa opção, então eu me junto a ela na cama. No meio do trajeto ela começa a falar.

Pega aquele tubo ali- ela diz, apontando para a pia do banheiro da suíte.

Esse?- eu faço uma tentativa, diante dos pelo menos 5 potes ali em cima.

Não, o do lado, o azul- ela levanta um pouco a cabeça, me indicando o pote certo.

Então eu volto a calma e espero mais ordens da minha chefinha.

Você me quebrou, agora tem que consertar. Me faz uma massagem- ela vira de bruços, me deixando coma visão do Paraíso uma vez mais.

Eu me sinto ligeiramente nervoso naquela penumbra misteriosa. Naquela altura do campeonato, eu nem me lembrava mais que ela estava grávida. Eu não lembrava nem que eu tinha filhos!

Eu me aproximo um pouco mais dela, pondo uma quantidade generosa de creme na palama da mão. Eu esquento um pouco o creme antes de fazê-lo entrar em contato com a pele dela. Eu massageio suas costas levemente, com movimentos circulares. Dpois eu que quero uma mordomia dessas, eu mal estou me mantendo sentado de cansaço. Eu paro um pouco e percebo que ela eta muito calma.

Abby! – eu pergunto olhando pra ela.

Hum.. – ela geme abrindo os olhos.

Eu so queria saber se você ainda estava viva..

Quase... – ela fala sorrindo. – Eu nunca imaginei que você estava ainda com esse pique todo...

Por você eu faço qualquer loucura.. – eu falo beijando seu pescoço.

John... – ela fala segurando meu rosto. – Eu nunca canso de repetir, que é por essas e outras coisas, que por todos os momentos maravilhosos que nos vivemos juntos... que o tempo passa e eu continuo me surpreendendo com você. Eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu seria a muher mais feliz e realizada do mundo. Não é a toa que eu tenho o melhor marido que existe, o mais lindo, o qual eu amo mais que a minha propria vida.

Ab... – ela me avança me dando um beijo.

Obrigada por tudo.. – ela fala fechando os olhos. – Eu te amo...

No começo eu até penso que ela queria mais e mais, mas eu vejo o bocejo no rosto dela e aquele beijo se transformar em doce, calmo e sereno. Ela está cansada, eu sei. Ela quer dormir, eu sei. Ela VAI dormir, eu também sei. Em menos de 5 minutos, eu tenho certeza. Eu me levanto da cama tentando fazer o menos movimento possível, indo em direção a porta, vendo-a nua na cama, cansada, vitoriosa, feliz.

Antes que eu me virasse completamente para sair do quarto, eu a ouço falar, quase dormindo.

3 a 1, eu ganhei...- ela vira para o lado da janela- te amo- e parece entrar num sono profundo.

Eu paro na porta, encosto minha cabeça na parede e sorrio observando-a entrar no mais profundo sono.

Eu tambem te amo.. – eu suspiro baixinho.

Continua...


	22. Adeus

Uma tristeza bate em mim. Eu não quero acreditar que os meus dias naquela vida estavam acabando. Eu era feliz com a minha familia. Eu amanha minha mulher e meus filhos. Julie era um amor de criança, a filha que eu sempre sonhei ter. Eu saio da porta e começo a passear pela casa vendo se tudo estava trancado, antes de ir dormir. Eu queria me certificar que eu estava trancado, tentando ficar protegido da minha vida. Da minha vida sozinha, da minha vida sem ela. Eu desço os degraus indo até a cozinha me certificando que não havia deixado nada ligado. Eu ando olhando algumas fotos as quais eu nunca pude presenciar, mas que eu deveria estar presente. Eu sorrio segurando o porta-retrato imaginando como foi o primeiro aniversario de Julie. Nós deviamos estar babando pela nossa pequena. Eu ando mais um pouco e vejo fotos de quando nós eramos apenas namorados. Como eu tenho saudades daquela epoca. Tudo foi tão maravilhoso. Apesar das coisas que aconteceram. Eu vou até o meio da sala escura, e dou uma última olhada em tudo, antes de subir as escadas novamente. Eu passo os degraus calmamente, até chegar a porta do quarto, onde entro e a vejo na mesma posição. Tadinha. Eu tinha acabado com ela. Sem fazer barulho, eu vou até o banheiro e me encaro no espelho grande. É incrível como ali tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. A minha escova ao lado da dela, meu creme de barbear, dosodorante e perfumes de um lado da pia, e do outro, os vários cremes e potes dela. O armário em frente ao espelho é corretamente divido ente nós dois. Eu abro a torneira e dou um leve banho de água fria no meu rosto. Eu não aguento mais essa sensação. Eu precisava chorar, eu precisava falar com Gamma. Sem saída, eu deito na cama, me aproximando do corpo dela. Eu a cubro com o lençol e a abraço sentindo ainda o cheiro de shampoo no seu cabelo. Ela se acomoda em meus braços, mas sem acordar. Eu estava com medo de dormir e acordar onde eu não queria estar. Eu precisava daquela vida, ela era perfeita, tinha tudo o que sempre sonhei. Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados de sono mais eu buscava forças. Lutava contra esse sono, tentando de alguma forma me manter acordado pra não despertar do meu sonho. Mas de repente eu sinto o meu corpo se entregar entrando no mais profundo sono. Minha noite é agitada, e eu me movo pela cama a todo momento, mas não acordo completamente em nenhum instante. Quando eu finalmente abro os meus olhos, incomodado pela luz do sol e por um som ensurdecedor eu logo entro em desespero. Eu fecho os olhso mais uma vez, piscando pra ver se aquilo era mesmo um sonho. Eu coloco minha mão do lado e percebo que ela não eta mais lá. Me levanto rapidamente, ficando sentado na cama e vejo que estou mais uma vez no meu quarto, na minha cama, mais uma vez só. Eu sinto meus olhos marejarem de lagrimos, a minha bochecha arder, meu corpo começa a tremer involuntariamente, eu estou entrando em desespero. Busco na minha mente alguma forma de tentar voltar ao futuro, mas não encontro nenhuma solução. Ainda imóvel e perplexo, apoiando os braços na minha própria cama, eu olho ao redor e me vejo desesperado. Será que acabou mesmo? Eu levanto da cama e dou uma rápida volta pela casa, sem perder a esperança de encontrar uma daquelas criaturas que eu amava tanto. Em vão. No fundo, no fundo eu sabia que ali era o fim da linha. Havia acabado o meu sonho, acabado o meu desejo e com tudo isso, acabado também a minha felicidade. Eu voltei pro meu quarto e involuntariamente comecei a chorar. Chorava como uma criança. Como uma das minhas crianças. Chorava como Brad chorava de fome, ou como Julie, quando queria sorvete. Chorava como Abby quando tinha medo. Eu trouxe minhas mãos até o rosto, querendo esconder de mim mesmo aquele sentimento. Eu sinto um vento entrar pela janela do meu quarto e eu abro meus olhos tentando ver o que era. Uma luz ficava mais forte e o vento não parava, bagunçando todo o meu quarto. Eu me seguro na cama até que instantaneamente tudo aquilo para. Eu olho pra minha cama e vejo na minha frente um papel dobrado. Seria algum sinal! Pego o papel com cuidado, abrindo e examinando o que estava escrito nele.

_John, não esqueça que hoje às 10 horas vamos ao hospital ir falar com a obstetra e fazer a primeira ultra-sonografia do nosso bebê_

_Te amo_

Abby

Hoje? 10 horas? Onde? Como? Eu me desespero por saber que não vou poder estar ao lado dela. Ela estava com tanto medo. Eu prometi que ia ficar do lado dela. Eu precisava ir pra lá, precisava conseguir voltar, nem que fosse apenas por alguns minutos.

Eu liguei a TV para me situar no tempo e percebi que nada mudara. Eu estava na manhã seguinte do dia em que dormi pensando nela. As coisas por aqui estão como antes, meu apartamento uma bagunça como sempre. Eu vou até o banheiro da minha suíte e lavo o meu rosto, assim como tinha feito na noite anterior, quando ainda estava na presença dela. O meu armário já não é mais divido. É todo meu. Eu nem tenho muitas coisas para colocar nele, e por isso, numa parte dele não existe nada. Na pia, apenas a minha escova de dentes e a pasta com a tampa aberta. Não há mais o seu perfume, o cheiro de seu shampoo. Não vejo mais brinquedo espalhado pelo chão da casa, muito menor o barulho da risada da minha filha. Tudo está muito calmo e silencioso. Eu saio do banheiro e volto ao meu quarto, tentando colocar minhas idéias no lugar, mas quanto mais eu pensava, mais batia uma saudade no meu peito da vida que eu experimentei por tão pouco tempo. Vou até um armário e procuro por alguma coisa pra vestir, afinal eu ja deveria estar no trabalho, caso não me falhe a memória. Porem, quando eu torno a me virar, vejo na minha cama a imagem de minha avó segurando em seus braços o meu pequeno bebê. Eu vou me aproximando pra tocar nele. Mas ela me impede.

"John.. fique aonde está! Não se aproxime!"

"Mas.."- eu tento dizer algo, mas ela faz aquela expressão e eu sinto que tenho que me calar.

"Apenas, me escute. Seu tempo acabou, minha missão acabou. Eu sei que é difícil dizer adeus a uma vida que eu sei que você percebeu que é o que quer. Só que você não poderá voltar a ela..."- enquanto ela ia despejando aquele sermão em cima de mim, eu só pensava em chorar. As lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo meus rosto, meus olhos fixos num ponto da janela. Minha atenção era poucas vezes desviada por algum som que Brad fazia.

Eu precisava. Ela iria me ajudar, iria me atender.

"Gamma" - eu disse, interrompendo-a , enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

" Diga"- ela ajeitou Brad no colo, olhando-me firmemente.

" Gamma, eu preciso voltar- eu mostro-lhe que há pouco tinha encontrado sobre minha cama." - Ela o pega, lendo sem dar muita importância.

"Filho, eu não preciso saber disso por um papel..."

"Eu sei, Gamma, eu sei...mas- eu soava desesperado- eu preciso voltar, eu preciso estar com ela nessa momento, eu prometi a ela."

" Você sabia, John, você sabia todo o tempo que a qualquer momento teria de voltar pra cá..."- ela me repreendeu.

"Eu sei, Gamma, mas...- eu voltei a chorar compulsivamente- eu prometi. Ela está com medo, eu preciso ficar do lado dela."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Aquela Abby grávida, que estava assustada com o nascimento de seu bebê não existe mais. "

Eu senti um arrepio no meu corpo. Eu não gostava nem de pensar naquela possibilidade de que tudo não passava de um sonho.

"Eu sei... eu sei.. – eu falei soluçando. – Mas é uma coisa que eu preciso cumprir, por mim, por nós. Eu estou sentindo um vazio enorme no meu peito, uma coisa que eu não consigo nem explicar. Pra mim aquela vida ainda existe em algum lugar..."

"Eu lhe avisei que o seu tempo estava acabando. Você experimentou todas as emoções possíveis. Eu até lhe deixei mais tempo do que você realmente teria."

"Mas não poderia me conceder só uma exceção? Eu preciso segurar na sua mão mais uma vez e dizer que eu a amo mais que tudo. Eu preciso me despedir dos meus filhos..."

"Hum... me dê um minuto."

Minha vó fica calada, pensativa, como se estivesse conversando com alguém que não estava no meu quarto. Enquanto eu espero, eu vejo Brad olhando pra mim sorrindo. Ele estava me reconhecendo.

"Por favor, Gamma, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida. Eu preciso tê-la como minha novamente."

"Carter..."- ela se levantou da cadeira, vindo em minha direção.

"Por favor, Gamma. É a única coisa que eu lhe peço. Eu preciso estar com ela. Ela precisa de mim e eu preciso dela."- eu deixei uma última lágrima cair antes que finalmente falasse.

"Certo - um sorriso instantaneamente plantou-se no meu rosto- vou abrir uma exceção eu deixá-lo fazer isso. Mas escute bem- ela me encarou- você só terá uma hora, Carter. Uma hora! Nada mais do que isso. E depois, nunca mais a verá novamente, nem as crianças. Isso tem que acabar."

"Então.. como vou fazer pra voltar lá!"

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Quando você menos esperar você estará ao lado de sua mulher e poderá se despedir dela. Mas lembre-se, nunca revele que você nunca ais vai ve-la, ou algo do gênero."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso... eu não falarei nada."

"Se aproxime de mim... "

Eu me levanto da cama e vou ate onde ela estava sentada.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

"Sim, claro."

"Segure Brad.." – ela fala me estendendo o meu filho.,

Eu o ajeitei no meu colo, dando um leve beijo em sua testa. Ele parecia normal, como antes. Não era nenhum espírito ou coisa assim. Ele me mandou mais um sorriso e eu encostei o meu nariz no dele, arrancando mais um sorriso daquele rostinho.

"Ele adora quando você faz isso..."- eu escutei ela me dizer.

Não pode ser! Foi tão rápido. Mais nenhum vestígio da minha avó. Eu estava de volta aquela vida. Eu estava com ela, estava com meus filhos. Meus olhos contiveram as lágrimas e eu a abracei forte.

Pelo que eu podia ver nós estávamos no hospital, eu estava na porta, parecendo um recém chegado.

"Achei que você não vinha mais...Colocou a Julie direitinho na escola?- ela me perguntou, segurando uma ficha, perto de uma porta, que indicava seu obstetra."

"É lógico...eu não sou tão irresponsável..."- eu lhe mandei um sorriso irônico.

"Não, magina. Quase perde o meu ultrassom..."- ela fez um biquinho e eu não resisti em me aproximar dela, mesmo com Brad no colo.

"Não faz assim que eu não respondo pelos meus atos..." – eu falo baixinho no seu ouvido.

"Noosssa! Ja esta assim? Não bastou ontem a noite! "– ela falou envergonhada.

"Com você eu nunca me canso. E o suficiente não é o bastante."

"Abigail Carter? Ja pode entrar, a Dra. Campbell ja esta te esperando."

"Obrigada" – ela fala se levantando. Eu a abraço e nós entramos juntos no consultório.

"Olha quem esta aqui – a medica fala levantando-se pra nos cumprimentar. – Se não é o Brad! – ela fala fazendo gracinha pra ele. – Ele ja esta enorme!"

"Ei, Carter "- ela vem até mim e me dá um beijo no rosto, deve me conhecer há algum tempo. Eu retribui e até dei Brad para ela segurar um pouco. "Como você está forte, garoto!" - ela parecia ter muita intimidade com ele.

Agora eu percebi que era um rosto familiar e lembrei da fita. Ela tinha feito o parto de Brad. Quem sabe o de Julie também? Eu estava muito feliz para ver quem era a médica. Ela me devolveu o menino, sentado em sua cadeira.

"Quer dizer então que a fábrica ainda não fechou?"- ela me olhou com um sorriso, pegando das mãos de Abby o resultado de um exame.

"Acidentes acontecem..."- Abby disse, sentando-se também.

"Então.. das duas ultimas vezes o pai acertou o sexo do bebê. Quando a gente for olhar isso a gente vê se você vai estar certo.Alguma opinião Carter?"

Uma sensação triste invadiu meu corpo, eu sabia que não poderia saber nunca qual seria o sexo do bebê, muito menos coloca-lo em meus braços. Eu olho pra Brad e ele esta brincando com o meu celular. Eu sorrio à aquela imagem.

"Acho que vai ser outro menino..." – eu falo ao ver meu filho sorrir pra mim.

"Dois meninos Abby. Você agüenta isso!"

"Claro, claro.. é bom ter homens nos quais a gente possa mandar." – ela fala rindo.

"Bom, vamos logo com isso, não?- ela fez algumas anotações da ficha- sua pressão, como está?"- ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"A minha?"- eu perguntei confuso. O que minha pressão tinha a ver com isso. Logo eu vi as duas caírem na gargalhada.

"Não, ao menos que você queira ter esse bebê."- a Dra. zombou de mim- a sua, Abby- ela perguntou, agora sim olhando para ela.

"Boa" - ela respondeu, descruzando as pernas.

"Certeza?"- a médica pergunta desconfiada

"Sim, sim, está ótima" -ela atestou com mais convicção dessa vez.

"Então vamos dar uma checada.."

Ela se levantam e eu a vejo sentar na maca, enquanto a médica vai pegar o aparelho pra medir sua pressão. Eu viro a cadeira ficando de frente pra ela, eu não queria perder mais nenhum segundo nesta vida.

"Hum... 12 por 8."

"Não falei? Igual a de uma criança.. esta perfeita." – Abby fala sorrindo.

"Vamos ao que interessa!" – a medica falou indo ao telefone chamar uma enfermeira pra ajuda-la.

Eu me levanto e vou até onde Abby esta, lhe dando um beijo e ficando ao seu lado. Ela se deita e a enfermeira entra pegando um gel e subindo a roupa da Abby para passar o produto na sua barriga.

"Gelado!" – eu falo vendo sua careta.

"Pode apostar..deveriam passar isso em você"- ela diz, apertando a minha mão, enquanto a médica começa a rolar o aparelho pelo abdômen dela e eu posso começar a ver algumas manchas na tela.

Devagar, eu começo escutar um barulhinho suave. Eu olho para Brad, que está incrivelmente com os olhos presos na tela. baixando um pouco meu olhar, eu já posso ver Abby caindo em lágrimas.

"Está aí...- a enfermeira pára o aparelho num ponto baixo da barriga de Abby e finalmente a médica confirma- está aí o coraçãozinho do mais novo Carter."

Eu vejo Abby apertar mais a minha mão. Isso me aperta mais o coração. Eu quero ficar ali, eu quero estar com ela.

"Quem sabe, Carter? Quem sabe dessa vez você não consegue finalmente fazer o parto do seu filho?"

"Eu? - eu nem tinha imaginado essa possibilidade. - Seria.. perfeito!" - eu falo ainda com os olhos fixos naquela imagem.

"Nós vamos trabalhar nisso. Você me pediu da ultima vez, mas não deu certo. Dessa vez você vai fazer o pre-natal junto com ela."

"Obrigado" - eu falo sorrindo só com a possibilidade de fazer aquilo alguma vez na minha vida.

Ela se senta na cama e o Brad vai pro seu colo.

"Vocês vão querer que eu arranje a primeira foto do bebe de vocês?"

"Claro que sim!" - eu falo num impulso.

Abby sorri pra mim um pouco assustada, mas ela logo relaxa e sorri novamente.

Nós esperamos alguns minutos. Eu já estava impaciente. Me faltavam um pouco mais de 40 minutos sair daquela vida. Eu não queria, não podia perder tempo. Finalmente ela volta com o envelope e o dá a Abby que já tinha se posto em ordem.

Aqui está. Vejo vocês em uma semna, para o começo do pré-natal, certo?- ela agora tem uma expressão séria e olha novamente para mim- E vamos ficar de olho nessa pressão, ok?

Na minha, antes que você pergunte- Abby riu com a médica, do meu "fora" anterior.

Certo... - eu falo pegando no meu cabelo envergonhado.

Ela se aproxima de mim e me da um beijo.

"Fica assim não.. eu entendo a sua preocupação." - ela me fala sorrindo. A cada segundo que eu passava com ela eu sentia que estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonado. Como podia acontecer aquilo?

"Vamos!" - eu falo segurando seu braço.

"Pra onde!" - ela fala pegando sua bolsa.

"Você verá... Tchau Dra." - eu falo me aproximando da medica e cumprimentado-a

"Foi bom revê-la."

Nós saímos rapidamente da sala e do hospital. Eu estava visivelmente apressado. Logo achei o carro no estacionamento, pus Brad na cadeirinha para a escola de Julie.

"O que você vai fazer, seu maluco?"- ela perguntou, confusa, quando eu parei no portão da escola.

"Pegar a Julie..."- eu disse, saindo do carro apressadamente.

"Pra que? Ela está na aula!" - ela ficou gritando confusa no carro e eu sai correndo, pegando Julie sem demora.

"Julie! – eu apareço na porta da sala dela. Ela vem correndo até os meus braços". – Pegue sua mochila, nós vamos fazer um programa diferente hoje.

"Sr. Carter?" – a professora se aproxima de mim assustada.

"Desculpe interromper sua aula, mas eu preciso pegar minha filha... "

"Tudo bem..." – ela se afasta de mim.

"Estou pronta pai! – ela fala pulando nos meus braços. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo!" – ela fala me dando um beijo. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir coma quela afirmação.

Eu me aproximo do carro, abrindo a porta pra ela entrar.

"Oi mãe. – ela fala dando um beijo em Abby – Oi bebê! Onde nós estamos indo?" – ela pergunta pulando no meu pescoço.

"Nem eu sei.." – Abby fala olhando pra Julie.

Eu olho sorrindo para aquelas duas que estão nas minhas mãos. Eu as decepcionaria se as levasse para lugar algum? Era uma necessidade minha, não delas. O que eu faria?

Não me importei com isso. Não importava o que elas iriam pensar. Eu fui pegando o caminho de casa, arrancando mais algumas feições confusas das meninas.

Abby começa a passar uma mão na outra nervosamente, olhando de vez em quando pra mim. Ela praguejava algo em relação ao que fazer durante o dia, mas eu só ficava ouvindo o que ela conversava com Julie. Eu chego em casa, estaciono o carro, abro a porta pra Abby sair, tiro Julie do banco de trás, colocando Brad no meu colo.

"John...!" – Abby fala ainda parada ao lado do carro.

"Não temos tempo a perder " - eu falo lhe dando um abraço e a conduzindo pra dentro da casa. Eu olhei pro relógio angustiado e vi que faltava um pouco mais de vinte minutos pro meu sonho acabar.

"Me esperem aqui!" – eu falo deixando-as na sala.

"O que o papai esta fazendo!" – eu ouço Julie perguntar curiosa pra Abby.

"Não sei meu anjo... "

Eu vou até meu quarto pegar o que eu não sei. Eu olho uma última vez pra aquele quarto, os móveis, a textura da parede. A cama. A cama onde tantas noites eu fui feliz. Onde eu dormir ao lado dela, onde eu fiz amor com ela. Passo pelo banheiro, vendo uma última vez o "box", onde eu passei os primeiros momentos hilários daquela vida. Eu vou até o criado-mudo e abro a gaveta, eu não sei o que estou procurando. Eu olho, remexo nas coisas, nos papéis. Eu estou perdido. De repente eu avisto uma caixa pequena dentro da gaveta. Minha curiosidade quase me mata então eu a tiro de dentro e subo até a altura do meu rosto, para poder examina-la. A caixa pesa muito, parece que tem chumbo. Eu me preparo para abri-la e quando estou quase abrindo, escuto um barulho na porta e me assusto, deixando a cair sobre o assoalho de madeira.

"John!" – Abby fala se aproximando.

"Abby? Eu pedi pra vocês me esperarem.."

"Eu sei.. – ela fala se aproximando e recolhendo a caixa – É que você demorou muito..." – ela fala olhando pro chão que estava marcado pela queda da caixa.

"Depois eu mando consertar isso "– eu falo olhando pra ela abraçando a caixa.

"Não tem problema não.. mas, o que você fazia com isso!" – ela fala abrindo a caixa e olhando pro que tinha dentro dela.

"Eu estava olhando..." – eu falo tentando ver o que tinha dentro. Ela olhou pra mim sorrindo, fechou a caixa e me entregou.

"Isso eu percebi -ela me deu um sorriso maroto- guarde isso antes que as crianças vejam!"

"Sim, sim" - eu devolvi a caixa dentro da gaveta, furioso por não ter conseguido ver o que tinha dentro. O que seria de tão misterioso?

"A Julie está louca da vida, não entendendo nada. Aliás, eu também estou. Afinal por que tudo isso?"

Eu estava sem saída. Que desculpa eu daria. Eu pensei um pouco, mas a cada olhar, ela me fuzilava mais ainda. Eu resolvi soltar qualquer coisa.

"Eu..." - a voz de Jule me interrompe lá de baixo.

"Mãããããããããe! O Brad tá chorando!"- salvo pelo gongo!

Abby virou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Eu fiquei na dúvida se ficava mais um pouco e finalmente descobria o que tinha dentro daquela caixa, mas resolvi descer atrás dela para evitar mais problemas. Abby correu, colocando Brad nos braços, enquanto eu percebia que ele se acalmava lentamente. Eu corri pra escadas, subindo de novo e indo pegar a caixa, colocando-a debaixo do meu braço. Do lado dela tinha um canivete e eu o coloco no bolso, eu só tinha mais quinze minutos, precisava me despedir da minha familia. Eu vou ate as escadas e olho que Abby estava pegando agua na geladeira. Eu aproveito pra abrir a caixa. Eu não acredito no que vejo e a coloco rapidamente dentro do meu bolso. Eu desço as escadas correndo, puxo o braço de Julie e chamo Abby pra ela vir até o jardim. Eu me aproximo de uma arvore, onde meu cachorro dormia ao lado com a barriga pra cima. Eu sorrio a aquela cena. Abby chega no quintal, com Brad no colo e para na minha frente com mil duvidas na sua cabeça.

"Bom.. – eu começo passando a mãos pelos cabelos de Julie. – Eu estive pensando nos últimos tempos, e hoje me bateu uma vontade de fazer uma coisa que eu quero que seja inesquecível para o resto de nossas vidas."

"O que pai?"- Julie pergunta, sem me olhar muito, observando o cachorro quase roncando.

"Diga, John..."- ela percebeu que eu não estava bem. Aquele olhar de compreensão que tantas vezes ela já tinha me dado. Ela colou um braço nas minhas costas, se aconchegando nos meus braços. O bebê parecia sonolento eu eu soube que aquilo estava chegando realmente ao fim. Eu tinha de falar, eu tinha de fazer.

Eu não pude conter as lágrimas nos meus olhos. A cena a minha frente, a minha vida perfeita. A minha vida com amor. Eu queria tanto poder ficar ali pra sempre.

Julie sentou na grama, e Abby colocou Brad perto dela, se abaixando perto deles. Eu aproveitei e também sentei na grama. Eu pego nas mãos de Abby que senta Brad na grama, ele cambaleia de um lado pro outro, mas finalmente fica firme. Ele olha pra mim sorrindo e começa a brincar com sua roupa. Eu olho pra Julie que esta pegando na grama e procurando pelas formigas, ela levanta seu rosto e olha pra mim soltando um sorriso. Abby ainda esta seria olhando pra mim. Eu seguro sua mão mais firme, lhe dando um beijo e ela passa a mão na minha bochecha, ela estava preocupada comigo.

"Hoje eu acordei com uma vontade de reunir toda a minha família. Não sei explicar bem o porque.. eu precisava conversar com cada um de vocês... – a expressão de Abby melhorou mais ela ainda olha fixamente pra mim. - Sabe quando a gente olha pra trás e não acredita ate onde conseguimos chegar? Alguns dizem que é imponível conseguirmos realizar todos os nossos sonhos durante a vida. Mas eu acho que consegui essa proeza... "

"Papai está querendo alguma coisa..."- Abby sussurrou num tom alto para Julie e ela sorriu. Eu fechei um pouco a cara e ela percebeu que eu tinha ficado meio chateado com o comentário.

"To brincando, amor!"- ela sorriu e me deu um beijo, tirando sons estranhos de Julie.

"Eca!"

Brad começou a se mexer muito na grama até que caiu e começou a engatinhar. Ele foi ficando cada vez mais afastado de nós e Abby já não estava tão concentrada em mim como no início. Um olho em mim, vinte em Brad.

"Abby, presta atenção."- eu olhei firmemente nos olhos dela e ela me encarou. Brad instantaneamente volta a ficar do nosso lado, me fazendo sentir um alivio enorme. Eu o coloco no meu colo, evitando que ele fuja de novo.

"Você pode achar banal, o que eu vou falar, que eu estou querendo algo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu estou com esse necessidade de lhes falar. Quando eu acordei e me dei conta de que minha vida não é nada sem vocês, me fez ver o quão sortudo eu sou por ter uma familia assim..."

"Eu não quis falar pra te magoar..."

"Shhhh.. – eu toco nos seus labios, sorrindo. – Eu sei... Quando eu acordo e sei que vou ter a sua presença ao meu lado, que eu vou ter minha filha pra brincar e ve-la sorrindo, que eu vou ter o meu bebê engatinhando pela casa, me da mais vontade de viver por vocês.. Eu não posso mais me imaginar vivendo sem uma família como essas."

"John, você sabe que nós te amamos muito. Eu te amo mais do que tudo e é por isso que nós temos essa família linda, nossos filhos saudáveis, felizes. Eu também sei que não viveria sem isso. E se hoje eu não tivesse isso, eu correria atrás. Você imaginou se você nunca tivesse corrido atrás e se nós não tivéssemos tido aquelas loooongas conversas, se não tivéssemos nos perdoado. O que seria a nossa vida hoje? Sozinhos, infelizes..."

Eu estremeci aquelas palavras. Ela descreveu tudo o que eu vinham passando aqueles meses. Mas ela me alertou. " Eu correria atrás". Era isso que eu deveria fazer, correr atrás. Julie acompanha com a cabeça todas as nossas palavras sem interromper um so instante.

"Eu acho que seria a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo" – eu disse deixando escapar uma lagrima.

"Papai.. – Julie fala levantando-se – Você sabe que nós te amamos muito né! – ela fala sentando-se no meu colo ao lado de Brad e enxugando com seus pequenos dedos minha lagrima. – Nós estaremos sempre aqui pro que você precisar." – eu abraço minha filha. Como ela podia ser tão incrível. Eu olho pra Abby,que toca mau braço, sorrindo. Eu olho pro meu relógio que faltavam um pouco mais de cinco minutos pra eu ir embora.

"Eu nem preciso falar o quanto eu te amo" – eu falo dando um beijo em Julie e colocando no chão antes de me levantar. Abby se levanta em seguida, indo até arvore onde eu estava me dando um abraço.

"Porque você esta tão pensativo hoje!" – ela fala me dando um beijo. Eu não posso mais aguentar. As lágrimas começam a explodir nos meus olhos.

"John" - ela me conforta num abraço e por trás dela, eu vejo Julie ajudando Brad a dar quase seu primeiro passo- "Não fica assim, nada vai acontecer com a gente."

Eu encaro os olhos delas, cheios de esperança, colocando a mão sobre o próprio abdômen. Eu junto a minha mão a dela, acariciando aquele novo ser. Por um momento eu jogo a minha atenção aqueles dois novamente e vejo Brad cair sentado, começando a coçar os olhos. Ele estava com sono, meu tempo estava acabando. Sem pensar muito, eu dou um último beijo nela. É um beijo triste, pesado. Um beijo de saudade. A minha língua batalha com a dela, como se com isso eu pudesse mudar meu destino. Eu sinto as nossas lágrimas se juntarem, molhando nossos rostos.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo"- eu tive tempo de dizer, abraçando tão forte quando eu nunca tinha feito. Julie agarra minha perna tentando nos abraçar.eu olho pra baixo e ela esta olhando pra nós sorrindo. Ela coloca a mão no meu bolso e tira a caixa que estava dentro dele. Ela olha intrigada pra aquilo, e eu pego de suas mãos. Abby olha pra mim como se não entendesse o que eu ainda fazia com aquela caixa. Eu olho mais uma vez ao meu redor, percebo que Brad esta quase caindo no sono profundo. Então eu agarro Abby, lhe abraçando fortemente, na esperança de que ela fosse me "salvar" de tudo aquilo.

"Nunca esqueça que não importa o que aconteça, onde eu estarei, eu sempre vou amar você."– eu falo antes de lhe dar um outro beijo.

Então eu vou até Brad que já parece adorcemecido e o pego nos meus braços. Eu sei que Abby está assustada. Ela chorando, pegando nos ombros de Julie que me olha daquela maneira divertida de sempre. Eu começo a caminhar até a cozinha com Brad em meus braços.

"Vou pegar alguma coisa pra eu comer..."- eu me desesperei. Sabia que não tinha mais volta. Aquele era o fim. Quando eu passasse daquela porta, nada jamais seria daquela maneira perfeita. Era um passo para a minha infelicidade.

Continua….


	23. Café e Torta

Eu ando lentamente tentando evitar meu destino, olho mais uma vez para tras e vejo Abby ajudando Julie a subir em cima da bicicleta. Eu me aproximo da porta, Brad abre seus olhinhos e olha pra mim me dando um ultimo sorriso antes de finalmente dormir. Eu sinto a minha vista embaçar, tudo escurecer, eu tento gritar, mas a voz não sai, um vento começa a soprar balançando tudo o que estava ao meu redor, até que finalmente eu sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem e eu perder a minha consciência. Algumas imagens começam a atravessar minha mente, voltando a tudo o que eu vivi nesta casa. De repente eu sinto um calafrio no meu corpo, sinto o tempo parar, e coloco um braço ao meu lado, tentando descobrir se eu já podia acordar. Ainda meio zonzo eu posso sentir o quarto escuro a minha frente. Parece noite. Noite? Mas o tempo não ficava parado? Confuso eu olho e tenho certeza de que voltei a minha casa antiga, na minha vida "real". Eu me levanto e a vontade de chorar não passa. Eu queria chorar até morrer. Chorar até poder voltar aquele lugar. Eu precisava voltar. Tinha de haver um jeito! Eu ando pela sala atordoado, de um lado pro outro, eu tinha que ver minha avó, ela era a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Eu subo até o meu quarto e olho pra tudo bagunçando, quem sabe se eu dormir de novo eu consiga voltar à aquele sonho. Eu me deito na cama e tento dormir. Fecho meus olhos, mas eu não consigo. O meu corpo esta a mil, meu coração esta acelerado. Eu me agarro com um travesseiro e o abraço chorando tudo o que eu deveria ter chorado esses anos todos. Eu não quero demonstrar pros outros uma coisa que não é verdade, eu não estou e , eu nunca estive desde que eu perdi o grande amor da minha vida. Eu fico mais alguns minutos deitado na cama, só pensando, lembrando. Assim que eu me sinto um pouco mais calmo, eu sinto aquele vento gelado invadir novamente o meu quarto. O vento sopra firme, a cortina voa da janela. Eu sei. Ela está chegando novamente. A luz forte invade os meus olhos e agora eu já posso vê-la com nitidez. Ela está sentada na mesma cadeira. Mas para o meu desespero, não está mais com Brad nos braços.

"John..."- eu escuto a voz me chamar firmemente.

"Sim" - eu respondo com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Espero que você esteja satisfeito e dê agora um novo rumo à sua vida."

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Eu preciso ter aquela vida novamente."

"Você sabe que isso é impossivel."

"Por favor..."

"Você não pode viver num sonho John, agora é hora de partir pra sua realidade."

"Eu não vou ver meu filho nascer!"

"Infelizmente não..."

"Mas..."- eu insisto mais um pouco, eu sei que vou conseguir "dobra-la".

"John, nosso papel foi cumprido. Nós lhe mostramos a felicidade que você pode ter se fizer a escolha certa. Ainda é tempo. Agora, transformar seu sonho em realidade, é papel único e exclusivamente seu. Está em suas mãos. Se você quer ver seu filho nascer, faça isso acontecer de verdade."

"Gamma! Por favor! Não me deixe aqui! Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Eu ja fiz o que eu pudia, agora é com você. Adeus John.." – a imagem dela de repente desaparece.

"E agora!" – eu me pergunto levantando-me da cama. – "O que eu devo fazer?"

Eu vou a cozinha, coloco um copo de leite e me sento na mesa da sala. Eu precisava colocar as idéias em ordem e pensar no que eu deveria fazer pra dar um jeito na minha vida. Alguns minutos se passam e meus pensamentos não param. O que fazer? Eu olho pela minha casa até que meus olhos se encontram com o telefone. Está tarde. Dessa vez o tempo não parou. Eu resisto um pouco antes de ir ao telefone. Ponho minha mão sobre o aparelho e quando penso em tirar o fone do ganho, percebo uma coisa em cima da mesa que chama minha atenção. Depois que voltei a minha vida, eu tenho medo de tudo. Eu caminho até aquilo e sorrio ao perceber que se tratava da tal caixa.

"Obrigado Gamma" – eu falo colocando ela dentro de uma gaveta – "Ela vai me ser util, mas agora não é o momento certo."

Eu sigo de novo ao telefone, olho para o relógio que dizia que eram 4 horas da manha. Eu tiro ele do gancho e disco o numero que eu nunca apaguei da minha memória. O telefone chama, chama, chama, mas eu não desisto, até que finalmente uma voz sonolenta atende do outro lado da linha.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz doce, aquela voz rouca. Aquela voz que eu amo. Eu fico tão hipnotizado que não consigo lhe responder e a ouço dizer "alô" mais uma vez. Eu não consigo falar nada. Eu tento, minha voz não sai. Eu estou com medo. Medo. Eu fico mais um pouco na linha e a vejo desligar o telefone. Droga! Eu sou muito fraco, covarde. Mas eu não desisto, retomo o telefone e disco mais uma vez para o número. Ela novamente atende, agora com uma voz menos sonolenta. De primeira, eu não consigo responder. Mas eu estou em silêncio, só escutando a respiração dela. Ela sabe que sou eu. Eu sei que ela sabe.

"Droga" – ela fala indicando que vai desligar o telefone.

"Abby?" – eu finalmente falo.

"Alo?" – ela volta ao telefone.

"Abby.." – eu falo mais calmo dessa vez.

"John!" – ela pergunta intrigada. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Se aconteceu? Aconteceu tudo na minha vida, se eu resolver contar tudo não desligo esse telefone nunca mais.

"Não..."- o que eu vou dizer? Que percebi que não sou nada sem ela e quero que ela fique comigo pro resto da vida?

"E então? A que devo a honra de sua ligação a essa hora?"- ela me perguntou, com um bom humor raro.

"É que..."- eu respiro um pouco, tentando me acalmar - "eu resolvi a sua oferta e adoraria café e torta."- eu finalmente disse, relembrando das últimas palavras que ela havia me dito antes da minha vida virar de cabeça pra baixo.

"Agora?" - ela se surpreendeu um pouco.

"Algum problema?"- eu insisto, com um pouco de medo. Será que ela recusaria?

"Hum.." – ela pensa um pouco antes de me responder. – "Tudo bem. Aonde!"

"Pode ser no Ikes. Te encontro lá dentro de meia hora."

"Tudo bem." – eu posso sentir que ela esta sorrindo do outro lado do telefone. – "Ate daqui a pouco!"

"Ok... Café e torta.." – eu suspiro antes de desligar o telefone.

* * *

**Bom.. Finalmente postei essa fic toda.. assim que der começo a postar a um homem de família 2 .. espero que gostem! bjs**

**Review se possível!**


End file.
